Secrets
by Caohmin
Summary: Traduction de cette fic depuis l'anglais.  Ash x OC. Ash/Harem mais Ash fidèle   Rating M puisqu'il y aura du Lemon plus tard.  Grand merci à fujin of shadows auteur original de cette fic.   Thèmes : Aura, Romance, Combats etc... et bien sur Secrets.  En attente de savoir si l'auteur original va continuer.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre UN : L'amour inconnu, l'ange blanc sacré.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

_**Flash back 2 ans auparavant.**_

_Deux personnes s'étreignaient avec passion. L'une des personnes était un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, l'autre était une fille aux cheveux blancs. Ils n'essayaient pas de bouger de peur de perturber le silence qu'ils savouraient. Leur temps ensemble était peut-être limité mais ils savaient chérir grandement chaque minute, chaque seconde. _

_La jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir réalisée ses sentiments envers lui. C'était étrange mais surtout merveilleux qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un garçon aussi exceptionnel. Il ne s'était rencontré la première fois que par accident et les rencontres qu'ils avaient partagé ensuite tenaient de l'intervention divine et pourtant il avait réussi à capturer son cœur. Elle était aussi très heureuse de lui avoir révélé ses sentiments à son égard après son dernier voyage, le connaissant lui et ses charmes, sa beauté et son adorable visage, elle savait que les filles allaient se bousculer pour être sa petite amie assez rapidement (elle n'était pas loin de la vérité)._

_« Donc, adieu, je suppose. » dit-elle en regardant dans les yeux de celui qui avait capturé son cœur._

_« Ce ne sont pas des adieux. Je refuse de voir ça comme des adieux. J'ai finalement la fille de mes rêves dans mes bras et je ne prévois pas de la laisser partir. » dit le garçon en regardant son aimée._

_« Je sais mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir une relation à distance, cela me semble faux. » s'exclama tristement la fille._

_Le garçon la regarda un moment avant de dire. « Alors, j'arrêterais mon voyage, je ne serais plus un dresseur Pokémon, j'abandonnerais même mon rêve. Je peux venir avec toi et t'aider. » déclara le garçon avec sincérité et aucune trace de regret dans sa voix._

_« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça pour moi. » répondit la jeune fille. « Je devrais être celle qui abandonne son travail pour être avec toi. » dit-elle fièrement._

_« Mais tu adores être archéologue, je ne peux pas te laisser abandonner juste pour moi. » dit gentiment son compagnon._

_« Je ne peux pas non plus te laisser abandonner ton rêve, ce serait égoïste de ma part. » dit tristement la jeune fille._

_Le garçon releva son menton et lui dit passionnément « Pas assez égoïste ». Il l'embrassa alors avec autant de passion et d'amour qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille répondit en mettant au moins autant de passion et d'amour que son aimé dans ce baiser._

_Après une minute de ce divin baiser, le garçon brisa le contact à contrecœur et quitta l'accolade au regret des deux jeunes tourtereaux. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai acheté durant mon voyage à Hoenn et je voulais te le donner au moment où nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau ». Il sortit alors un collier d'un blanc immaculé de sa poche. Le collier ressemblait aux ailes d'un ange, en son milieu était un diamant blanc hexagonal. « En espérant que cela te rappellera que tu es celle qui possède mon cœur et mon âme. »_

_La belle était sans voix. Elle avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare avec ce garçon. « Merci, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. » Elle montra alors un médaillon en or ressemblant à une croix._

_Le garçon regarda le médaillon et sourit « Je chérirais tout ce qui me vient de toi » Il lui mit alors le collier autour du cou. « A l'ange qui possède mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme. » dit-il en refermant le collier autour de son cou._

_« Au prince qui possède mon cœur. » dit-elle en mimant sa moitié._

_Ils regardèrent tous les deux les cadeaux qu'ils venaient de s'échanger et sourirent. C'était la première fois qu'ils se déclaraient leur amour l'un à l'autre._

_« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement._

_« Maintenant, nous attendons, nous nous aimons et rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, j'en suis sur » lui répondit-il en étreignant la fille qu'il aimait._

_« Comment peux-tu savoir que nous allons nous rencontrer à nouveau ? » demanda alors la jeune fille alors qu'elle enlaçait son aimé en retour._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. La première que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était par chance, un accident si tu veux. Après cette rencontre, nos chemins se sont toujours rencontrés lorsque nous étions seuls, peu importe que ça paraisse étrange, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans de différentes circonstances mais systématiquement quand nous étions seuls et nous pouvions ainsi chacun savourer la compagnie de l'autre. Il semble que le destin trouve toujours un moyen de nous faire nous rencontrer, apparemment, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais en resserrant son étreinte._

_« Tu as raison » répondit celle qui était dans ses bras avec un sourire._

_« Tu pourras t'occuper de Koyuki, elle semble s'être beaucoup attachée à toi, j'aimerais que tu l'entraines et que tu l'aimes à ma place. » dit-il alors en la regardant dans les yeux avec passion tout en ne relâchant pas leur embrassade._

_« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu trouvé un pokémon natif de Sinnoh à Hoenn et que tu aies pu le garder secret pour tes amis. Bien sur que je vais m'en occuper, elle me rappellera que tu es toujours à mes côtés. » dit-elle en regardant dans ses yeux avec une passion brulante. « Nous devrions nous préparer, je ne veux pas te laisser partir mais j'ai besoin d'aller à ma prochaine expédition. » dit-elle tristement._

_« Je sais que je devrais y aller aussi. J'ai promis ma mère que je serais de retour à la maison cette après-midi. » dit le garçon en refusant de la regarder à cause de la tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme._

_La jeune femme caressa un peu la joue de l'adolescent avant de guider gentiment sa tête afin qu'il lui fasse face. « Jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se recroisent... »_

_« … ou jusqu'à ce que le destin nous permette d'être ensemble. » continua le garçon en terminant ainsi leur vœu mutuel._

_« Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau, Ash Ketchum, mon prince. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour un autre baiser._

_« Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau, mon ange aux cheveux blancs. » dit Ash en s'approchant afin de capturer les lèvres de son aimée._

_**(FIN DU FLASHBACK)**_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Le Soleil brillait sur le lac Savoir. Le souffle du vent était rafraichissant et le son qui en résultait était relaxant. Différents types de pokémon jouaient dans la forêt. Les gazouillis des différents Pokémon volant ajoutaient de la joie dans cette atmosphère de paix.

Au milieu du lac, un jeune dresseur s'entrainait avec ses pokémons. Il se préparait pour la bataille de sa vie contre le rival qu'il détestait le plus. Il n'avait jamais haï aucun de ses rivaux mais celui-ci était différent. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher vu la façon dont il traitait ses pokémons, comme des esclaves, il aimerait bien le battre et lui montrer que suivre ce chemin est une erreur.

Derrière lui, ses compagnons de voyage et amis le regardaient avec intérêt et admiration pour la partie féminine. Ils l'avaient vu s'entrainer durant toute la matinée comme un malade. Ils savaient qu'il allait avoir besoin de tout cet entrainement pour combattre Paul, et apparemment, il le savait également.

« Hé ! Pierre, je pense que l'on devrait demander à Ash de s'arrêter un moment. Il s'entraine depuis longtemps maintenant, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos. » dit une fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Ouais, je pense que t'as raison, Aurore. Le petit déjeuner est quasiment prêt de toute façon. » dit Pierre à son amie. « Hé ! Ash, le petit déjeuner est prêt, pourquoi tu ne te reposerais pas un moment maintenant ? » dit Pierre en appelant son ami.

« D'accord Pierre, OK les gars, ce sera suffisant pour le moment, allons manger. » dit Ash, ce qui causa des soupirs de soulagement de la part de ses pokémons. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent tous vers Pierre en poussant Ash sur le chemin. « Je vois qu'ils ont aussi faim que moi ».

« (Oh frérot, ça va?) » demanda Pikachu en sautant sur la poitrine de Ash.

« Ouais, ça va mon gars » répondit Ash en ricanant. Il regarda ensuite le ciel bleu. '_Je me demande ce qu'__**elle**__ fait en ce moment' _pensa-t-il avec un sourire _'Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec l'histoire des Pokémons je parie'._

« (Tu penses à **elle **encore, hein ?) » demanda Pikachu avec un air entendu.

« Oui, elle me manque. » dit Ash déprimé.

« (Vous deux vous rencontrez toujours dans les meilleurs circonstances, rajoutons le fait que vous vous voyez deux fois par mois depuis que vous avez commencé votre relation, vous vous verrez à nouveau.) » dit Pikachu comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« T'as raison mon pote, j'aimerais juste que ce soit bientôt. Elle me manque vraiment depuis notre dernière rencontre (rendez-vous) et je voudrais voir Koyuki. » dit Ash en se relevant. « Hé !, les gars, laissez-en pour moi ! » cria Ash en courant vers son petit déjeuner.

Pikachu soupira simplement « (Pourquoi n'agit-il comme quelqu'un de mature que lorsqu'elle est à proximité ? Même si là, je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça.) » dit Pikachu en courant vers son dresseur et son petit déjeuner.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« C'était délicieux Pierre. » dit Ash, la main sur son ventre après avoir fini sa dixième assiette. « Je ne pourrais même pas manger une autre bouchée. »

« C'est bien, parce qu'il n'y en a plus. » s'exclama Aurore à son ami (même si elle voudrait qu'il soit plus que son ami).

« Hé ! Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance. » rétorqua Ash.

Aurore allait répondre quand Pierre lui tapa sur l'épaule. « Il a un point. C'est un garçon en pleine croissance et il s'entraine depuis tôt ce matin. » dit Pierre à la nana aux cheveux bleus.

« Ouais, t'as raison Pierre. » admit Aurore à contrecœur. Ash rit simplement en la regardant. « Qu'y-a-t-il de si marrant ? »

« Rien du tout, Aurore, absolument rien. » dit Ash en se levant.

« Hé les gars, pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ? » demanda Ash.

« Oui. » répondirent Pierre et Aurore à l'unisson. Ash retourna tous ses pokémons dans leurs pokéballs respectives à part bien sur Pikachu et les donna à ses amis.

« Pourriez-vous prendre mes autres pokémons et les emmener au centre pokémon, je dois aller quelque part avec Pikachu. » dit Ash alors qu'il faisait signe à Pikachu de se mettre sur son épaule, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

« Pas de problème, Ash, mais où vas-tu avec seulement Pikachu ? » questionna Pierre en les regardant tous les deux.

« Tu sais, juste une petite promenade » dit Ash en essayant de cacher son mensonge. Même s'il avait confiance en ses amis, il devait tout de même leur cacher quelques secrets.

« OK Ash, voudrais-tu de la compagnie ? » demanda Aurore avec espoir.

Remerciant son expérience avec sa petite amie secrète (son identité sera révélée à la fin du chapitre), Ash pouvait déjà dire qu'il aurait du mal avec son amie aux cheveux bleus, donc il fit la seule chose qu'un garçon avec une petite amie secrète peut faire, agir et mentir. « Désolé Aurore, je veux être seul. J'ai besoin de penser à quelques folles stratégies pour battre Paul. J'ai besoin d'être complètement seul pour ça. » dit Ash avec son meilleur jeu d'acteur pour faire en sorte que ça paraisse réaliste. « Et la seule raison pour laquelle Pikachu est avec moi, c'est qu'il me suivra quoi qu'il arrive. » finit-il alors que Pikachu levait le pouce en l'air.

Aurore parut un peu déçue mais acquiesça, montrant qu'elle comprenait. Pierre sourit à son ami. Il montrait enfin un peu de maturité. (Pierre n'avait aucune idée à quel point.)

« Bon, je vais y aller alors. » Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ash était déjà parti dans la forêt.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Après être entrés dans la forêt, Ash et Pikachu discutaient en s'orientant vers le cœur de la forêt.

« (On va entrainer mon **habileté** unique, hein?) » demanda Pikachu avec espoir.

« Oui, je pense que l'on **en** aura besoin dans un futur proche. » répondit Ash.

« (Finalement, après **l'**avoir cachée durant toutes ces années. Je vais pouvoir **l'**utiliser en combat.) » s'écria joyeusement Pikachu.

« Pas tant que tu ne **la **maitrises pas. La dernière fois que tu **l'**as accidentellement utilisée, tu as mis hors combat toute une horde de Tauros. » déclara Ash en se rappelant comment son partenaire avait dévasté tout le terrain et blessé tous ces Tauros en utilisant son habileté secrète.

« (Hé ! Ils nous attaquaient et tu n'avais pas d'autres pokémon avec toi vu que l'on se dirigeait vers Hoenn pour la première fois. Si je ne **l'**avais pas utilisée, nous serions morts. Tu n'étais pas exactement un Aura Prince à ce moment-là.) » rétorqua Pikachu.

« Je le sais mais j'ai besoin que tu saches contrôler **cette habileté** pour que l'on puisse l'utiliser en combat. Je ne veux pas d'autres pokémons tués accidentellement parce que tu as perdu le contrôle de ce pouvoir. » dit Ash en regardant son partenaire.

Pikachu soupira « (Ouais, je sais). »

En regardant son Pikachu, Ash pouvait voir qu'il était déprimé. Il était déçu d'avoir un tel pouvoir mais de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser à cause de sa quasi-absence de contrôle dessus. Il connaissait ce sentiment vu que durant son entrainement secret à la maitrise de l'Aura, ses Aura Spheres lui terminaient toujours dans la tronche. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque Arceus elle-même était apparue devant lui pour lui donner le titre d'Aura Prince, le plus haut titre pour un Aura Guardian, vu comment il était mauvais quand il a commencé son entrainement. « T'inquiètes mon pote, rappelle-toi comment je suis devenu Aura Prince, j'étais pathétique au début et maintenant je suis le plus jeune Aura Prince qu'il n'y a jamais eu. » dit Ash en essayant de remonter le moral de son ami.

Visiblement, ça fonctionnait vu que Pikachu s'était mis à s'esclaffer « (Ouais, je m'en souviens de ça, le Lucario de Sir Aaron te complimentait toujours sur la puissance de ton aura mais te grondait à cause de ton manque de contrôle de ce pouvoir. Il t'a même mis une correction une fois quand l'Aura Sphere a finit par exploser dans vos deux tronches.) » se moqua Pikachu entre ses crises de rire.

Ash grogna vite fait en se rappelant comment il était devenu un Aura Guardian. C'était durant sa visite au château de Orudoran. Ça devait être une visite ordinaire sauf qu'il réveilla un vieux Lucario scellé dans un baton après avoir gagné le tournoi pokémon. Sa vie changea énormément après ça.

Pendant qu'ils voyageaient vers l'Arbre des Origines pour sauver Pikachu qui avait été enlevé par Mew, Lucario l'a approché la première nuit de leur voyage. Il l'a littéralement forcé à devenir un Aura Guardian, Ash était contre au début mais après une volée d'Aura Sphere, il se résigna à accepter l'entrainement de Lucario. Ash apprit très rapidement les bases d'utilisation de l'Aura, moins de deux jours. Son seul problème était de manipuler l'Aura pour attaquer, il n'avait aucun problème pour former des barrières de défense mais en attaque, il était tout simplement affligeant, la raison principale était que son Aura était extrêmement puissante, ce qui ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles concernant le contrôle de ses attaques. Après un entrainement rigoureux et quelques corrections de la part de Lucario, Ash réussit à passer au-delà de ça mais ce fut la dernière chose que Lucario lui apprit avant de mourir. Lucario lui avait néanmoins préparé une fleur du temps contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour parfaire son entrainement et le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un Aura Prince.

Comment il devint un Aura Prince, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Ouais, c'était le bon temps » dit Ash sarcastiquement. « Mais, au final moi, j'ai maitrisé mon habileté. »

« C'est un coup bas ça, Ash » murmura doucement Pikachu.

« C'est ta faute, tu ne devrais pas me rappeler comment je me faisais tabasser par mon professeur. » dit Ash en rigolant.

« (Que vas-tu apprendre à Koyuki lors de ton prochain rencard secret avec **elle **?) » demanda Pikachu changeant vite de sujet avant d'être réellement embarrassé.

Ash se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents en rougissant un peu. « Ça dépend si je peux l'emprunter une journée, si **elle **va me le permettre. Je ne peux plus attendre pour **l'**embrasser, **elle **me manque vraiment. » dit Ash excité à l'idée de revoir sa dulcinée. « Mais avant, recentrons nous là dessus, on y est. »

Ils étaient en effet arrivés au cœur de la forêt. Personne ne pourrait voir leurs pouvoirs secrets, c'était parfait pour s'entrainer un peu.

« On commence Pikachu ? » dit Ash alors que Pikachu allait se positionner à l'autre bout de la clairière créant ainsi une bonne distance entre les deux amis.

« Allons-y. » dit Pikachu alors que son corps commençait à émettre des étincelles noires. Les étincelles noires se mirent à détruire tout ce qui était sur leur passage, elles étaient complètement incontrôlables.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à contrôler ce pouvoir, mais t'inquiètes mon pote, on va changer ça bientôt. » dit Ash alors que son corps commençait à émettre une aura puissante.

Commençons l'entrainement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Aurore était en train de regarder les nuages dans le ciel. C'était une journée merveilleuse et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne, Ash. Elle ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé mais il semblait qu'elle était tombé pour son ami et compagnon de voyage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait fait qu'elle tombe inconsciemment amoureuse de lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'est un beau gosse, ou sa personnalité et sa tendance à aider toute personne ayant besoin d'aide sans rien demander en retour. Quelque soit ce qui l'avait entrainer à aimer Ash, il restait un problème.

Le problème était qu'il ignorait tout à propos de l'amour (de ce qu'elle savait). Elle essaya de flirter plusieurs fois avec lui durant leur voyage mais ça terminait à chaque fois parce qu'il partait ou posait une question stupide. Si son ignorance n'avait pas été aussi craquante, elle aurait déjà abandonné l'idée de ravir son cœur.

Même s'il ne sait rien à propos des choses de l'amour et probablement n'avait aucun sens du romantisme, elle n'abandonnerait pas son combat pour Ash. Elle savait qu'avec assez de temps, elle pourrait faire tomber Ash pour elle comme elle était tombée pour lui. Aurore retourna alors dans le centre pokémon élaborant toute sorte de plans pour amener Ash à l'aimer.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le cœur de celui qu'elle admire a déjà été revendiqué.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Une femme aux cheveux blancs marchait depuis longtemps vers une certaine destination, derrière elle était un Lucario blanc comme neige qui était au moins aussi excité qu'elle. Elle savait où son prince était. A chaque arrêt , sa priorité était toujours de la prévenir et de lui dire où il était, ce qui rendait bien plus facile ensuite la mission de le trouver. Elle savait qu'à cause de leur relation à longue distance, leur temps ensemble était limité, entre lui qui voyageait tout le temps et elle qui était archéologue, c'était impossible pour eux d'être ensemble pour de longues périodes. Mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Ils se fichaient de ne se voir que deux, et si Dieu le permettait, trois fois par mois. Ils se fichaient d'avoir à garder cela secret pour leurs familles et leurs amis. La seule chose qui importait était qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

_'J'arrive bientôt, Ash' _pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire _'Je ne peux plus attendre pour te voir et t'embrasser encore'_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

S'il y avait un moyen de qualifier le terrain d'entrainement de Pikachu et Ash, ce serait des terres désolées, abandonnées. Les arbres étaient déracinés. Le sol avaient des traces de brulures après le passage de tous ces éclairs. Il y avait aussi des cratères d'environ 2 mètres de profondeur (7 pieds dans la VO = 2,1336 mètres, c'est quasi 2 mètres quoi ^^). Tout, sur le terrain, avait été annihilé comme si une énorme tempête avait frappé l'endroit. Au milieu du champ de bataille, les deux silhouettes responsables de toutes ces destructions haletaient en essayant de récupérer de leurs blessures.

« Tu t'améliores pour contrôler le Dark Spark (je laisserais les noms d'attaques en anglais en mettant une traduction littérale en fin de chapitre.) » complimenta Ash, Dark Spark était le nom qu'Ash avait donné à la capacité spéciale de Pikachu.

« (T'es pas mal avec tes Aura Spheres même si je ne devrais pas être étonné vu que tu es un Aura Prince.) » dit Pikachu en respirant difficilement. Si Ash avait pris l'entrainement au sérieux, il aurait été K.O bien plus tôt.

« Le premier Aura Prince de ces cent dernières années, j'ajouterais. » dit Ash avec tellement de fierté que ça en était presque arrogant.

« Sois pas arrogant, Ash. » gronda Pikachu.

« Je ne suis pas arrogant, juste fier. » s'exclama Ash. « Et puis si j'étais arrogant, je ne l'aurais pas **elle**. » ajouta doucement Ash.

« (Oui, tu as raison) » admit Pikachu « (Est-ce bien pour nous de cacher autant de choses à nos amis?) ».

« Non, mais je **lui **est promis de ne rien dire à personne à propos de notre relation tant qu'on n'aurait pas démarré une relation normale. » dit tristement Ash. « Je commence à penser que ça n'arrivera jamais. » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

« (Ça arrivera bien un jour. Le destin est de votre côté après tout. Sinon vous ne vous seriez rencontrés qu'une fois.) » dit Pikachu essayant de réconforter son frère.

« Ouais, tu as raison, mon pote. » dit Ash alors qu'il se levait, son Aura ayant fini de soigner ses blessures. Il regarda ensuite son partenaire et commença à le soigner avec l'Aura aussi. Ça ne prit qu'une minute pour soigner complètement Pikachu.

« Allons-y Pikachu, on retourne au centre. Pierre et Aurore doivent s'inquiéter. » dit Ash en faisant un signe à Pikachu pour qu'il monte sur son épaule, il était toujours fatigué après son entrainement même si ses blessures étaient soignées. Avec Pikachu sur son épaule, Ash partit finalement en direction du centre pokémon.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Où est-il ? » cria pratiquement Aurore. Elle avait dut revenir à cause de Ash. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était parti pour sa petite promenade et il n'était toujours pas revenu au centre. Elle était si excitée que quiconque l'ennuyait prenait un coup sur la tête.

Pierre, son Tiplouf, et les pokémons de Ash la prenaient pour une folle, surtout Pierre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ash disparaissait pour quelques heures Pierre se rappelait que lorsqu'ils voyageaient dans la Zone de Combat de Kanto (Kanto Battle Frontier), Ash disparaissait deux fois par mois, pour quelques heures ou même quelques fois la moitié de la journée, et revenait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une bonne humeur que personne ne pouvait abattre. C'était étrange mais Pierre s'y était habitué.

Pierre était si irrité qu'il dut se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre à crier. « Aurore, baisse d'un ton, Ash a déjà disparu pour quelques heures avant et il revient toujours étrangement heureux ensuite. Peut-être que c'est son moment du mois à nouveau. » dit Pierre, essayant de calmer son amie inquiète.

Aurore regarda Pierre avec une expression lugubre, ce qui fit un peu peur à Pierre, puis dit frénétiquement. « Ce n'est pas son moment du mois, Pierre. Il nous sourit toujours brillamment quand il nous dit qu'il va partir pour un moment avant de s'en aller en courant. Il n'a pas fait ça quand il a disparu, là. » L'inquiétude de Aurore se fit dix fois plus forte alors que Pierre lui lançait un regard amusé.

_'Elle doit sacrément aimer Ash pour se rappeler de ces détails.'_ pensa Pierre.

Aurore était sur le point de se lamenter quand une voix l'arrêta « Hé Pierre, Aurore, le diner est prêt ? ».

Ils regardèrent en direction de la source de la voix pour voir Ash et Pikachu couvert de boue. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda Ash, ce qui lui valut une volée de regards accusateurs de la part de ses amis, ses pokémons et même Pikachu.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser vos fourneaux, madame. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé. » dit une fille aux cheveux blancs au propriétaire du restaurant. Elle venait de finir de préparer le repas favori de son prince que leur Lucario allait porter, lequel Lucario était déjà ennuyé à cette idée, elle était une guerrière, pas une porteuse de panier de pique-nique.

« Vous ne m'avez causé aucun problème, jeune fille et merci à votre Lucario, qui est extrêmement beau, je dois ajouter, mon restaurant a été plein pour le première fois du mois. » dit-elle en caressant la tête du jeune Lucario, ce qui ennuya d'autant plus ledit Lucario. « Êtes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir rester cette nuit ? »

« Merci de votre offre mais je dois y aller. Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi. » dit-elle en rougissant.

La femme la regarda avec un sourire entendu. « Le garçon que vous allez rencontrer, vous l'aimez, n'est-ce-pas ? » Le sourire de la femme s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune fille rougissait encore plus intensément. « Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, je faisais la même tête lorsque j'avais un rendez-vous avec mon mari lorsque nous étions jeunes, c'était le bon temps. Vous devriez y aller, jeune fille, je ne voudrais pas que votre prince attende par ma faute. » dit-elle en gloussant.

_'Oui, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon Aura Prince.' _pensa-t-elle. « Merci encore madame, Koyuki, allons voir mon 'prince' et ton 'père'. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à courir, Koyuki sur ses talons, faisant attention à ne pas perdre la nourriture que sa 'mère' avait préparé pour son 'père' et son 'oncle'.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Ash regardait les étoiles remplissant le ciel avec la lune en son centre. C'était très beau et cela lui rappelait sa petite amie secrète. Ils aimaient tout deux regarder le ciel la nuit lorsque le destin leur permettait de se rencontrer la nuit. Elle lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

_'Tu aurais du me laisser tout quitter. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, t'ayant dans mes bras en regardant le ciel sans fin' _pensa tristement Ash. Il voulait vraiment l'avoir près de lui, le tenir dans ses bras.

Ash sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner, son téléphone portable secret qu'elle lui avait donné afin de garder contact et pour se parler quand ils le voulaient. Le cœur de Ash se mit à faire des acrobaties dans sa poitrine, elle était là et l'attendait. Il alla vers son lit et sortit son portable d'un compartiment secret de son sac de voyage et lut le texto, elle lui envoyait toujours des texto lorsqu'elle organisait le rendez-vous.

_**Viens me voir ce soir au Lac Savoir, mon prince. Apporte quelques couvertures s'il te plait :)**_

Le message était bref, mais il le reçut haut et fort. Il prit rapidement son sac, y fourra quelques couvertures. Il choppa ensuite un instrument de musique, le seul instrument dont il pouvait jouer magnifiquement bien, qu'elle adorait écouter, il le mit aussi dans son sac. « Hé ! Pikachu, debout, elle est là. » dit joyeusement Ash.

« (Je sais, j'ai pu sentir ton aura devenir excitée rien que lorsque tu as lu le message. ) » dit Pikachu en sautant sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Ok, allons-y » dit Ash alors qu'il courait hors de sa chambre. Il courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la sortie du centre pokémon, utilisant l'Aura pour renforcer ses mouvements et éviter, gracieusement pourrait-on ajouter, toutes les personnes dans lesquelles Ash rentrait presque, c'était un miracle que Pikachu arrive à rester sur son épaule.

Aurore et Pierre allait vers la chambre de Ash pour lui dire que le diner était prêt mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ash courir vers eux. Ils paniquèrent presque lorsque Ash manquait de les heurter mais il les évita complètement en tournant sur 3600 degrés (peut-être 360 ^^) . Il continua jusqu'à atteindre la porte.

« Oh ! Ash ! Où vas-tu ? » cria Aurore.

Ash les regarda, leur fit un grand sourire « Ne m'attendez pas cette nuit, je vais quelque part. » Ash continua alors et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Pierre coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux. « C'est son moment du mois encore. » soupira-t-il.

« Je pense en effet. » dit Aurore tristement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elle regardait les étoiles depuis un moment, en attendant son prince. Elle regarda l'arbre à côté d'elle où reposaient Koyuki et le panier de pique-nique, elle pouffa de rire. Elle était aussi excitée que sa mère à l'idée de voir son père, pour lui montrer sa puissance. Elle se remit à contempler les étoiles en pensant à son prince.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu venais, je me serais mieux habillé pour un rendez-vous avec la plus belle femme de cette planète. » dit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle regarda derrière elle et sourit à ce qu'elle voyait. Il était là, son prince était là. Il haletait et Pikachu tenait à peine sur son épaule, signe qu'il avait couru depuis la réception du message. Elle lui montra alors son plus beau sourire.

« Ça aurait gâché ma surprise, Ash. » dit-elle en courant vers lui.

Pikachu, notant les actions de la compagne de son frère, sauta de son épaule, sachant que son frère courait pour enlacer sa compagne.

A peine, atterrissait-il sur le sol qu'il vit Ash et son aimée verrouillés dans une étreinte emplie de tant d'amour et de passion que quiconque passant à ce moment-là aurait senti ces sentiments dans l'air.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Aura Prince, mon Ashura (voilà la principale raison pour laquelle je garde le nom anglais de Sacha, j'adore le principe du diminutif d'Ashura et je trouve que Sacha ne lui va pas ^^), mon Ash. » dit-elle regardant directement dans ses profonds yeux marrons. Ash pouvait sentir qu'elle pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert en regardant dans ses yeux et vice-versa. D'un regard, il savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui était-il pour lui refuser quelque chose, à elle, son ange.

« Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux, mon ange aux cheveux blancs, mon Elena » lui dit-il avec tant d'envie que cela fit son cœur sauter de joie.

Sans plus de mots, ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant tout autour d'eux, la seule chose importante étant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre DEUX : Elena et l'Aura.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était doux, chaud, aimant mais bien plus important, il leur faisait du bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis seulement quinze jours et pourtant pour les deux, ça avait été une éternité, une éternité de torture et de souffrance. C'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir se toucher, avoir des contacts physiques, avec en tout et pour tout, un portable pour garder contact mais maintenant qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'embrassaient, ça en valait le coup, chaque seconde de douleur séparés valait le coup vu qu'ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient encore et encore tant qu'ils le voudraient, le destin en avait décidé ainsi.

Après avoir échangé un long baiser, ils se tenaient toujours malgré le manque d'air, leurs yeux emplis d'amour et de désir. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot, savourant simplement le bonheur de ce silence qu'ils partageaient. Ash ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être fasciner par la beauté de la fille qu'il avait dans ses bras, la beauté de son Elena.

Elena en effet ne pouvait être décrite qu'étant d'une rare beauté. Elle était à peine plus petite qu'Ash. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient sur son dos. Elle portait de simples vêtements de voyage, une veste de cuir noire, un maillot gris, un jean coupé révélant ses jambes douces et pulpeuses, ses vêtements ne révélaient peut-être pas grand chose mais n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit pouvait deviner qu'elle cachait un corps très sexy. Sa peau était douce et claire. Mais ce que Ash regardait intensément, c'était ses pales yeux bleus, la pièce centrale de sa beauté angélique. Ce sont ses yeux qui envoutèrent Ash la première fois.

Elena remarquant que Ash la regardait si fixement rougit un peu. Elle tourna un peu la tête de côté de façon à cacher qu'elle rougissait, brisant le regard qu'ils partageaient. « Y-a-t-il un problème, Ash ? » demanda Elena avec une voix douce.

Ash se sentait si heureux d'entendre sa voix angélique à nouveau qu'il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Pas de problème, non. » Il releva alors son menton afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. « Tu sais que j'aime bien te voir rougir, cela rend ta beauté encore plus éclatante. » dit-il alors qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

« Les compliments ne peuvent t'amener trop loin, Ash. » murmura Elena.

Ash s'approcha alors simplement de son oreille. « Je ne te complimentais pas je disais juste la vérité. » murmura-t-il alors d'une voix suave.

Elena pouffa de rire avant de fermer les yeux et de blottir sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ash. « Tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire, je te remercie pour ça Ash. » dit-elle, savourant la chaleur de son prince.

« Il en est de même pour moi, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont amené à t'aimer » dit Ash en fermant les yeux et en resserrant leur étreinte.

Ces deux-là se seraient perdus dans une longue étreinte. Le mot-clé dans la phrase étant seraient.

Quand ils commencèrent à savourer leur embrassade, une chose blanche arriva et les mit tous les deux au sol. Les deux grognèrent mais se remirent à sourire. Ils savaient qui les avaient projeter au sol.

« Hé ! Koyuki, je vois que tu es plus forte. » complimenta Ash alors que le Lucario blanc l'étreignait avec toute sa force. « Que lui apprends-tu ? » demanda Ash, sentant la douleur venant de la force avec laquelle Koyuki l'enlaçait.

Elena qui était derrière lui répondit avec un sourire en regardant son pokémon favori et son petit ami. « Étant spécialiste des types Acier, je lui ai appris quelques attaques de type métal ainsi que beaucoup d'attaques combat. Tu sais complimenter toutes les attaques à base d'Aura que tu lui as apprises. »

« (Je vois que toute la famille est heureuse réunie) » dit Pikachu en sautant dans les bras d'Elena.

« Hé Pikachu tu as bien pris soin de mon prince. » demanda Elena en caressant la tête de Pikachu.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, Elena chérie. » dit Ash avec un sourire moitié amusé moitié douloureux pendant que Koyuki le tuait à petit feu.

« (C'est une parti du job quand on est partenaire.) » dit Pikachu alors qu'Elena souriait comprenant le langage de Pikachu.

Koyuki avait un énorme sourire en serrant son 'père' dans ses bras. Sa famille était à nouveau réunie.

« Ash, on mange ? J'ai préparé tes plats favoris. » suggéra Elena avec un sourire en tenant la main d'Ash.

« Tu sais que normalement j'aurais été partant mais je voudrais d'abord un peu entendre ce que vous avez fait Koyuki et toi avant le repas. » dit-il en tenant fermement la main de son Elena.

Elena sourit en entendant ça. Elle ne savait pas que le monde lui-même et les quelques Pokémons Légendaires qui regardaient Ash à ce moment-là étaient ébahis par cette femme. Comment a-t-elle laver le cerveau d'Ash, lui, le premier Aura Prince de cette génération et l'homme le plus affamé du monde, qui ne faisait pas de la nourriture sa priorité était surprenant, quasiment impossible. Ceux qui regardaient alors l'Aura prince conclurent que c'était une sainte, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

« J'aurais aimé parler de ça maintenant, mais nous parlerons durant le diner, je peux sentir que tu n'as pas encore manger. » dit-elle en donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé qui se mit à rougir.

Ash se leva alors et prit Elena dans les bras pour la porter façon mariée. « Bien, si tu veux, où est le panier de pique-nique ? » demanda Ash.

Elena lui sourit, le regarda dans les yeux puis se blottit contre son torse. Ash voyant cela, sourit allant prendre le diner caché derrière l'arbre le plus proche.

« (Ce chiot malade d'amour). » soupira Pikachu en voyant comment Ash portait Elena.

« (Je pense que c'est très romantique comment papa peut lire l'esprit de maman d'un regard.) » dit Koyuki d'une voix rêveuse avec un sourire.

« (Si ce n'est ni par le sang ou l'espèce, tu mérites tout de même d'être leur enfant à parler de ces niaiseries romantiques ringardes.) » marmonna Pikachu dans sa barbe. Il suivit ensuite Ash et Elena, il avait vraiment faim, Koyuki suivit juste derrière.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

S'il y avait un mot pour décrire la journée que venait de passer Aurore, ce serait panique. Elle paniquait depuis le début de la journée, elle avait paniqué ne le trouvant pas dans son lit tôt le matin même, elle avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait mis un temps fou à revenir au centre Pokémon et enfin il s'était éclipsé avant même le diner.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? » demanda Aurore pour la centième fois de la soirée en faisant les cent pas, n'ayant pas touché son assiette.

Pierre, très ennuyé par la conduite de son amie, essaya (échoua) de calmer Aurore. « Aurore, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ash disparaît comme ça pour une longue période, et vu le sourire qu'il arborait, ça me suffit pour dire qu'il ne rentrera pas de la nuit. Donc, calme-toi s'il te plait et mange, ça va être froid. » dit-il en nourrissant les Pokémon du groupe.

« Mais Pierre, c'est tard et Ash ne disparaît jamais de nuit, et il n'a jamais, au grand jamais raté le diner. » paniqua Aurore.

« Je sais mais quoi qu'Ash soit en train de faire, je pense que c'est plus important que manger. » dit Pierre, établissant l'impossible.

« Pierre, tu t'es écouté ? Ash oublier la nourriture, l'infirmière Joëlle sortira avec toi avant que ça n'arrive. » s'exclama Aurore en entendant Pierre.

« Peut-être », répondit Pierre avant de réaliser l'autre partie de la phrase. « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? » hurla Pierre scandalisé alors que Cradopaud mettait Pierre au sol avec un douloureux poing de poison.

« Regarde, même Cradopaud est d'accord avec moi. » éructa Aurore avant de reprendre son expression anxieuse.

Après une minute, Pierre, ayant recouvert du coup de son Pokémon poison, regardait Aurore faire les cent pas d'un air atterré, celle-ci était maintenant suivie par Laporeille et Tiplouf.

'_Comment suis-je resté sain d'esprit en voyageant avec elle ?' _pensa alors Pierre en se relevant.

« Pierre, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda Aurore en apparaissant soudainement devant lui, le faisant tomber de surprise.

« Ne fais pas ça, Aurore. » cria Pierre.

Aurore recula un peu quand Pierre lui cria dessus mais s'excusa tout de même et l'aida à se relever. « Donc, puis-je poser ma question ? » demanda Aurore doucement.

« Si tu veux » répondit nonchalamment Pierre.

« Quand est-ce que Ash a commencé à disparaître comme ça ? » demanda sérieusement Aurore.

Pierre était un peu surpris par la question posée par son amie mais il réfléchit bien pour répondre à Aurore. « Je me souviens qu'Ash a commencé à disparaître comme ça quand je l'ai rejoint dans son voyage mais à ce moment-là c'était par accident, il se retrouvait à l'écart du reste du groupe, maintenant que j'y pense, il a commencé à nous fausser compagnie durant le voyage à Hoenn et à chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait … » .

« Oui quoi... » dit une Aurore excitée comme une puce.

« A chaque fois qu'Ash réapparaissait, il était d'une bonne humeur, avec un de ces sourires, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait toujours un air béat après ses disparitions. C'est devenu fréquent durant nos voyages dans les Zones de Combat, deux à trois fois par mois et Ash disparaissait la journée entière. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'Ash souriait toujours avant et après avoir disparu comme s'il était content de partir seul un moment. » se rappela Pierre.

« Vous êtes-vous demandés ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand il disparaissait comme ça ? » demanda Aurora un peu calmée.

« Après quelques mois de voyage, Flora fut la première à relever son manège, elle le partagea avec nous, nous l'avons suivi une fois mais ça s'est mal terminé. » dit Pierre en massant son menton qui lui faisait mal soudainement.

« Pourquoi ? ... » demanda Aurore.

« Ash a vu qu'on le suivait, il a finit par nous crier dessus et me mettre K.O avec un crochet du droit. » dit Pierre en frissonnant, même un an après, il pouvait toujours sentir la puissance de son coup de poing.

« Il t'a mis un coup de poing... » dit Aurore, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle entendait.

« Oui, je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour, j'ai d'ailleurs perdu une dent à cause de ce coup. » dit Pierre avant de lui raconter précisément ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

_**(Flashback)**_

« Flora, t'es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Max à sa sœur pendant qu'ils suivaient Ash.

« Chut ! Ash va nous entendre. » gronda doucement Flora.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux, le voilà. » chuchota Pierre en les poussant dans le buisson le plus proche.

« Hé ! Tu m'as fait mal, Pierre » siffla Flora entre ses dents.

« Désolé Flora, on doit se cacher sinon Ash va nous voir. » murmura-t-il en regardant Ash. Il souriait encore, c'était bizarre de voir son ami sourire comme ça sans raison apparente.

« Les gars, on devrait pas faire ça. » dit doucement Max.

« Tais-toi Max, Ash dit quelque chose » murmura Flora en mettant la main sur la bouche de son frère.

« Eh zut ! Frérot, faut aller où déjà ? Je suis encore perdu. » dit Ash souriant comme s'il avait achevé le plus grand rêve de sa vie.

Pikachu soupira seulement à son frère, peu importe son âge et la puissance qu'il a acquise, il a toujours aucun sens de l'orientation. « (Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse chez toi?) » demanda Pikachu en montrant le nord.

« Je pourrais t'en donner trois. » dit Ash marchant gaiement vers sa destination en pensant à sa petite amie.

« Hé Pierre, tu peux entendre ce que Ash dit ? » murmura Flora.

« Non, il est trop loin. » répondit Pierre.

« On devrait pas faire ça, si Ash nous chope, on aura des problèmes. » dit Max.

« Ash nous attrapera si tu continues à parler aussi fort. » murmura violemment Flora à son frère.

Max soupira seulement. « Pierre, comment nous a-t-elle embarqués là dedans déjà ? » demanda-t-il désespérément.

« Ben Ash disparaît deux à trois fois par mois. Flora et moi voulions savoir ce qu'il faisait qui le rende si heureux. » expliqua-t-il à son jeune ami pendant qu'Ash partait vers une destination inconnue.

Max soupira à nouveau. « Ça va mal finir. »

« Chut Max sinon c'est pour toi que ça va mal finir. » menaça Flora avant de continuer de traquer son ami.

« Pierre, pourrais-tu la ramener sur Terre ? » supplia Max.

« Désolé Max mais j'ai aussi envie de savoir. » dit gentiment Pierre.

« Vous êtes sans espoir vous deux. » soupira une nouvelle fois Max.

« Qui est ce que tu traites de désespérant ? » dit violemment Flora à son frère.

« Vous deux, ce qu'Ash fait quand il disparaît, ce n'est pas notre problème, c'est uniquement le sien. » dit Max avec colère.

« Mais on est ses amis, on doit savoir ce qu'il va faire, dans son intérêt. » rétorqua méchamment Flora.

« On n'a pas le droit. C'est juste parce que tu craques sur lui. » déclara Max avec un sourire narquois. La déclaration attira l'attention de Pierre alors que Flora rougissait et commençait à étrangler son frère.

« Pourquoi petit casse-pieds, je vais te tuer. » cria Flora en tuant son frère à petit feu, ne commentant pas la déclaration. Étrangement, Max souriait en se faisant étrangler.

« Les gars, taisez-vous, Ash va nous entendre. » supplia Pierre mais il fut entendu par l'homme qu'ils traquaient.

« Pikachu, attaque éclair. » commanda froidement Ash.

Pikachu sauta en l'air et envoya un puissant coup de tonnerre sur le buisson, le brulant et révélant les trois espions. Ash devint froid et dur.

Flora, à cause du choc d'avoir failli été électrocuter par l'attaque avait lâché le cou de son petit frère. « On peut tout expliquer » dit-elle maladroitement.

« Doucement, Flora, doucement. » marmonna Max en reculant de quelques pas. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage d'Ash avant, il ne voulait pas tellement tenté la chance (bonne idée).

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » demanda froidement Ash envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de ses amis.

« Ben, tu vois c'est marrant parce que... » dit Flora en reculant.

« Nous te suivions pour savoir ce que tu faisais à chaque fois que tu disparaissais. » dit rapidement Max gagnant au passage un regard méprisant de Flora et un regard incrédule de la part de Pierre, Ash le regardant froidement. « Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai et en plus Ash c'était l'idée de Flora. » ajouta Max en essayant de sauver ses fesses. Ça fonctionna puisque Ash se tourna vers sa sœur.

Pour la première fois, Flora ressentit de la peur à l'égard de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il dardait un regard méprisant sur elle, mais ce regard était comme celui d'un démon. « Ne me suivez pas. » dit Ash froidement et sans aucune émotion dans la voix, Pikachu soutenant son dresseur ayant des étincelles sortant des joues en regardant les trois autres furieusement.

Flora voulait pleurer, la seule chose qui la retenait était la peur paralysante qu'elle éprouvait maintenant envers Ash. C'était la première fois qu'Ash leur parlait comme ça et c'en était terrorisant.

« Calme-toi mon pote, on s'inquiétait juste à ton sujet. » dit Pierre en essayant de calmer son ami en colère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à mon propos, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, j'aimerais bien que vous respectiez ma vie privée. » déclara Ash avec les yeux plissés pour cacher la peur qu'il ressentait. L'expression sur le visage d'Ash était angoissante et une aura évoquant la mort planait dans l'air.

Max se cachait maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il redoutait que ça ne se termine vraiment mal pour eux.

Flora était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Le Ash qu'elle voyait en ce moment n'était pas celui avec qui elle était devenue amie, elle sentait que celui-ci était prêt à tuer des gens.

Pierre d'un autre côté était curieux. Le Ash qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte avec ses amis et ça le rendait très curieux. Quoi que ce soit, ce qui faisait agir Ash comme ça devait être quelque chose de gros. Pierre voulut assouvir son envie de réponse … mauvais choix le pervers.

« Ash, que fais-tu alors ? Nous pouvons savoir, nous sommes tes amis tout de même. » dit-il diplomatiquement.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas, fin de l'histoire. » dit-il avec une voix emplie de venin. Ça terrifia encore plus Flora et Max mais Pierre ne recula pas même si son instinct de survie le suppliait de s'enfuir en courant comme si Satan en personne était à ses trousses.

« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille Ash ? C'est ta revanche contre Brandon qui te met dans cet état ? » demanda Pierre espérant qu'Ash laisse échapper quelque chose.

« Non » répondit-il avec force, perdant rapidement sa patience.

« Alors dis nous pourquoi tu disparais deux fois par mois ? » Ash se tendit un peu, ce que Pierre ne manqua pas d'observer. « Donc, qu'est ce que tu nous caches ... » Pierre ne put pas finir sa phrase, il venait de ressentir une grande douleur sur la bouche avant de s'évanouir en tombant à terre. Flora et Max étaient choqués, Ash venait de mettre Pierre K.O avec un crochet du droit, un puissant crochet du droit.

«PLUS JAMAIS ET QUAND JE DIS JAMAIS C'EST JAMAIS M'ENNUYER AVEC ÇA. CE QUE JE FAIS, C'EST MES AFFAIRES ET LES MIENNES SEULEMENT, C'EST CLAIR ? » hurla Ash en mettant un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche, créant un cratère de 10 centimètres dans le pauvre arbre.

Flora et Max acquiescèrent apeurés en regardant à l'éleveur inconscient.

Ash repartit après avoir darder un dernier regard qui leur gela les entrailles, Pikachu montant sur son épaule et regardant en arrière pour être sur qu'ils ne suivraient pas.

_**(Fin du flashback)**_

« Après ça, Ash ne se montra pas de la journée et quand il revint, il avait un gigantesque sourire, il s'excusa mais j'étais énervé alors on s'est battu. » dit Pierre alors que la douleur sur son visage revenait d'un coup.

« Donc que s'est-il passé après, tu l'as battu hein ? » demanda Aurore, espérant qu'il dirait qu'il avait battu Ash.

« À vrai dire, Ash a fini par me botter le cul et avec le sourire. » se rappela Pierre.

Aurore le regarda, incrédule. « Ash t'a botté les fesses, on parle bien de notre Ash, le goinfre nonchalant, Ash. » s'exclama Aurore.

« C'est bon, n'en fais pas trop non plus, mon visage me fait mal rien que d'y repenser et de compter le nombre de coups que j'ai pris dans la tronche pendant le combat. » Pierre fixa alors Aurore directement dans les yeux. « Aurore, je suis sérieux, ne suis jamais Ash lorsqu'il disparaît de la sorte sinon. »

« Sinon quoi Pierre » demanda-t-elle.

« Sinon tu verras un côté d'Ash qui te fera avoir des cauchemars » dit sinistrement Pierre, ce qui fit un peu peur à Aurore qui acquiesça simplement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Si Ash avait voulu décrire le paradis sur terre, ce serait ça. Manger de la nourriture délicieuse avec ses deux pokémons préférés, la femme de sa vie dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui racontait ses aventures. Ash ne se fatiguait jamais d'entendre ses aventures. Elena étant archéologue, avait des aventures bien plus intéressantes et instructives que lui. Explorer des ruines, des vieux temples, déjouer les pièges mortels, trouver d'anciens trésors, enquêter sur l'histoire des humains et des pokémons et les connaissances perdues étaient une joie qui allait de paire avec l'aventure.

« Tu as des aventures plus folles que les miennes, tu sais Elena. » dit Ash en lui faisant manger quelques fraises.

« Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, tu as déjà vu quasiment tous les légendaires qui existent, tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'archéologues qui tueraient pour avoir ce privilège. » dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son prince.

« S'ils étaient moi, ils ne souhaiteraient pas ça crois-moi, toutes mes rencontres avec des Pokémon Légendaires ont faillies me tuer. » dit Ash qui frissonna en se remémorant ses rencontres avec les pokémons légendaires.

« Mais tu es toujours là, vivant, en un seul morceau et très beau. » dit Elena avec un sourire.

Ash rougit un peu à cause du compliment et rappela : « Ça c'est parce que je suis sacrément chanceux. ».

« Oui, tu as probablement raison, tu es la preuve vivante qu'être chanceux est plus intéressant qu'être intelligent. » dit Elena en pouffant de rire et en mangeant les fraises que Ash lui mettait dans la bouche.

Ash ne savait pas si elle le complimentait ou l'insultait, il rit juste, mal à l'aise. « Oui mais je remercie quand même la divinité qui m'a donné la chance plutôt que l'intelligence. » rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le front.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda confusément Elena. Ash, trouvant son Elena encore plus mignonne quand elle était troublée, sourit d'un air satisfait.

Ash s'avança simplement vers elle en posant doucement son front contre le sien, la fixant avec des yeux remplis d'amour. « Parce que si je n'étais pas aussi chanceux, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer. » dit-il avec une voix tendre en souriant.

Le visage d'Elena s'éclaira et un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, les joues un peu rosies. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant du Ash très mature, incroyablement romantique et passionné pendant leurs rendez-vous mais même maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et elle ne pouvait que sourire et rougir.

« Oui, je pense que je devrais moi aussi remercier cette divinité. » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement au plus grand plaisir de l'embrassé.

« (Et c'est reparti pour un tour) » grogna Pikachu.

« (Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas tonton ? C'est comme ça que papa et maman se montre leur amour, t'as pas l'habitude déjà qu'ils soient comme ça ?) » lui demanda Koyuki.

Pikachu regarda simplement sa nièce d'un air désespéré et soupira. « (J'ai l 'habitude de les voir comme ça mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois aimer ça.) »

« (Tu dois comprendre tonton, papa et maman ne peuvent se voir que deux à trois fois par mois donc ils en profitent pour évacuer leur 'tension sexuelle' qui s'est formé lorsqu'ils étaient loins l'un de l'autre. A mon avis, ils s'embrassent pour relâcher cette tension sexuelle.) » expliqua Koyuki ne voyant pas le regard dégouté que son oncle lui jetait.

« (Koyuki, quel genre d'humains côtoies-tu ?) » demanda alors Pikachu.

Koyuki trouva bizarre la question que lui posait Pikachu mais répondit quand même. « (Bah, je reste avec les humains que maman côtoie, les archéologues quoi. Je suis généralement avec maman ou son père durant les expéditions et toujours avec maman lorsqu'elle entraine ses pokémons. Quelques fois, je suis empruntée par sa grande sœur mais c'est tout.) »

« (T'es sure que c'est tout?) » questionna Pikachu.

« (Ah si on compte ces deux filles qui incitent toujours maman à faire des trucs de filles avec elles, c'est tout.) » dit pensivement Koyuki.

« (Rappelle moi de tuer ces deux-là si je les vois) » marmonna Pikachu jetant un regard à son dresseur et sa moitié qui était toujours occupé à se conter fleurette et s'embrasser. « (Oh Arceus, il faut que ça s'arrête sinon je vais vomir.) ». Pikachu essaya alors de trouver un moyen de séparer les deux tourtereaux mais ne put en trouver qu'un.

« (Hé Koyuki.) » appela-t-il.

« (Tonton ?) » demanda Koyuki en tournant la tête.

« (Tu sais qu'Ash voulait t'apprendre une nouvelle technique avec l'Aura)... » Pikachu ne put finir vu que la jeune Lucario venait de s'élancer vers son père et sa mère oubliant qu'ils étaient au milieu de _quelque chose d'important._ '_(Marche à tous les coups)' _pensa Pikachu en souriant.

Elena et Ash savouraient leur moment ensemble, les baisers se succédaient. Chaque baiser était tendre et doux mais passionné, ils sentaient en continu la chaleur de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. A chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils sentaient que tous les secrets qu'ils gardaient, la relation à longue distance qu'ils partageaient, les séparations douloureuses dont ils souffraient et le peu de rencontres qu'ils s'octroyaient, ils sentaient que tous cela valait le coup, parce qu'il y avait ce baiser.

Ils auraient bien continuer d'échanger de la sorte s'ils n'avaient pas été une nouvelle fois projetés sur le sol par une chose blanche. Ces deux-là auraient probablement tué quiconque osaient interrompre leurs _moments privés _mais puisque c'était Koyuki, ils contenaient leur colère.

« Koyuki chérie, que veux-tu ? » demanda Ash en essayant de ne pas faire transparaitre son irritation dans sa voix.

« Ben, tonton, il a dit que tu allais m'apprendre une nouvelle technique à base d'Aura. » dit Koyuki excitée à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

Entendant cela, les deux amoureux lancèrent des regards furieux à Pikachu qui regardait innocemment de l'autre côté du pré. Ash se tourna ensuite vers Elena qui acquiesça simplement en souriant, Ash sourit en retour et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ok Koyuki allons-y. » dit-il alors qu'ils allaient chacun à une autre extrémité du pré.

« Bon, pour déterminer la technique que je vais t'apprendre, je dois savoir la puissance de ton Aura. » dit-il en jetant sa casquette à Elena qui l'attrapa.

Koyuki acquiesça et joignit ses deux pattes devant elle. Elle se mit à émettre une Aura blanche sur tout son corps et la concentra entre ses deux pattes en formant une grande Aura Sphere blanche. Quand elle fit approximativement sa taille, elle envoya alors l'Aura Sphere blanche vers son père.

Ash regarda l'Aura Sphere d'un air ennuyé. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était une attaque puissante, pour Ash ce n'était qu'une boule d'énergie. Ash ouvrit sa paume, chargea une Aura Sphere bleue ciel de la taille d'une balle de baseball et l'envoya en direction de la grosse Aura Sphere. La petite Aura Sphere passa à travers la grosse Aura Sphere en la détruisant complètement et eut encore assez de puissance pour frapper Koyuki qui fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd et quelques blessures dues à l'Aura Sphere.

« Désolé pour ça Koyuki, lève toi s'il te plait. » dit Ash avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Koyuki se releva et regarda son père. Sa fierté venait de prendre un coup critique.

« Koyuki, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est l'Aura ? » demanda Ash en approchant sa fille.

« (De ce que j'en sais, parce que maman veut toujours que je vienne en expédition avec elle.) » elle envoya un regard noir à sa mère en se rappelant toutes les fois où elle était forcée de l'accompagner en manquant de peu de se faire tuer par les pièges cachés. « (L'Aura est une énergie utilisée par les Aura Guardians, les Aura Knights, les Aura Sages, les Aura Princes, les pokémons Légendaires et certains autres pokémons spéciaux, cette énergie permet de monter l'attaque et la défense à des niveaux catastrophiques.) » récita Koyuki.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle ton Aura est faible, Koyuki. » dit tristement Ash.

« (Que voulez-vous dire, père ?) » demanda Koyuki, ce que venait de lui dire son père la chagrinait.

« Regarde attentivement. » commanda Ash en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux. La forêt entière se mit à briller bleu clair, le vent se calma, les fleurs grandirent et fleurirent, les nuages disparurent et les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais. Elena, Koyuki et Pikachu étaient assommés par la beauté de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Pikachu était le plus admiratif, il avait déjà vu Ash utiliser son Aura mais jamais à ce niveau. Après une minute, Ash commença à collecter toute l'Aura dans sa main.

« Koyuki, l'Aura n'est pas une arme mais une entité vivante. L'Aura respire et vit, mais surtout permet à toutes les autres entités de vivre. C'est une énergie présente dans tout être vivant, c'est ça la véritable âme de tout être vivant. Les humains comme moi peuvent utiliser l'Aura qu'en exploitant leur âme, comment nous utilisons l'Aura est ensuite notre souhait, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Le premier objectif de L'Aura n'est pas l'attaque, la puissance mais le maintien de l'équilibre du monde, c'est pour cela que seulement deux types de pokémons peuvent utiliser l'Aura et seulement un type la maitriser, c'est pour cette raison que l'Aura est cantonnée aux légendes et à très peux d'humains. Sais-tu pourquoi ? » demanda Ash les yeux fermés alors que son Aura Sphere grossissait.

Koyuki ne répondit pas, elle regardait juste la démonstration de puissance de son père. Pikachu était toujours en admiration devant le niveau de puissance qu'il ressentait. Elena souriait pour deux raisons, la première, son petit copain est juste extraordinaire et la deuxième, ce qu'il venait de dire était une connaissance pour laquelle de nombreux professeurs et archéologues seraient prêts à mourir.

« La raison est que si chaque mortel pouvait employer l'Aura, si chaque pokémon pouvait l'utiliser, le monde se désagrègerait. » Ash ouvrit les yeux. L'Aura Sphere qu'il tenait faisait maintenant vingt fois sa taille. « C'est ça l'Aura, souviens-toi bien de ça. » finit Ash.

Ash pouvait voir le regard stupéfait de Koyuki et sentait que Pikachu et Elena avaient la même expression. « Maintenant, regarde ce que je vais faire. » Ash compressa alors l'Aura Sphere jusqu'à elle ait la taille d'un ballon de basket.

« Père, comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Koyuki admirative.

« C'est très simple, c'est vrai que peu peuvent utiliser l'Aura mais rien n'empêche celui qui utilise l'Aura d'utiliser celle des autres pour amplifier sa propre Aura. » Ash lui montra alors l'Aura Sphere, elle était différente de celle qu'il utilisait avec sa propre Aura, elle était comme un miroir circulaire, réfléchissant tout à proximité.

Ash pouvait voir l'expression ébahie de sa fille et sourit d'un air satisfait. « Comprends-tu maintenant ce qu'est l'Aura Koyuki ? » Elle acquiesça. « Bien, maintenant ce que tu vas faire, tu vas aller vers le lac pour méditer, ressentir l'Aura autour de toi et essayer de l'absorber dans ton corps. » Koyuki commença à aller vers le lac mais fut arrêter quand « Pikachu, avec elle. »

« (QUOI ? POURQUOI?) » demandèrent en même temps les deux pokémons.

« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, maintenant allez-y, je tiens toujours cette Aura Sphere super concentré dans la main, si ma concentration diminue, ça va exploser et toute la forêt sera soufflée par l'explosion, c'est ce que vous voulez » dit Ash. Les deux rebelles se sauvèrent vite en direction du lac.

« Trop facile » dit-il en absorbant l'Aura Sphere avec sa propre Aura.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un l'étreignant par derrière, sachant qui c'était, il se mit à sourire. « Pourquoi leur dire ça, je sais que tu ne perdrais jamais ta concentration, surtout avec une chose aussi puissante. » dit Elena en resserrant son étreinte.

« J'ai mes raisons » dit Ash en souriant. Il envoya alors l'Aura Sphere en l'air, elle monta et au lieu d'exploser, elle s'arrêta en face de la pleine lune au-dessus du couple et commença à émettre une mélodie belle et apaisante.

Ash se libéra de son étreinte et se mit en face d'elle, il s'inclina et lui offrit une main. « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, belle demoiselle? » demanda Ash avec un sourire.

Elena rougit une nouvelle fois et était stupéfaite à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son Aura. « Je me serais sentie insultée si vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé. » dit-elle en prenant la main tendue de son cavalier. Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Ash, l'étreignant à nouveau tandis qu'il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, ils commencèrent à danser en suivant la mélodie de l'Aura Sphere.

« Je t'aime tellement » dit Elena enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son aimé.

« Je t'aime aussi tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'aimerais qu'il ne se termine jamais » dit Ash en reposant sa tête sur les épaules de sa dulcinée.

Ils dansèrent toute la nuit, chérissant chaque minute ensemble. Leur temps ensemble était limité mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils s'aimaient et c'est la seule chose qui importait.

_**On commence les choses sérieuses, un petit aperçu des pouvoirs de notre héros favori.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Ash vs Paul, l'armure divine du tonnerre.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à critiquer (de manière constructive tout de même), c'est comme ça que je m'améliorerais, je ne suis pas un vétéran de l'écriture ça doit se voir.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre TROIS : Ash vs Paul, Armure Divine de Foudre.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Le soleil illuminait le champ de bataille alors que les deux rivaux se jaugeaient du regard. Le premier était un dresseur passionné, qui s'inquiétait de la santé de ses pokémons et les considérait comme sa famille, le deuxième était un dresseur au cœur de pierre, qui ne capturait que les pokémons puissants et durs et ne regardait même pas ceux qui paraissait faibles.

« Chimpanfeu a été mis hors combat, le gagnant est Paul avec son Elektek. » indiqua l'arbitre.

Ash prit une pokéball dans sa poche et rappela rapidement son Chimpanfeu. « Bon travail et félicitations pour avoir évolué. » dit Ash avec compassion.

« Ça va mal pour Ash. » observa Aurore. Ash n'avait plus qu'un seul pokémon, Pikachu tandis que Paul en avait encore quatre, n'ayant perdu que Dimoret et Corboss.

« C'est la première que je vois Ash perdre de cette façon. » dit Pierre préoccupé.

« Mais, les gars, vous devez reconnaître que la stratégie de mon frère est de tout premier ordre. » dit Reggie, fier de la performance de son frère durant cette bataille.

« Ouais, je reconnais. » envoya sarcastiquement Aurore.

« Aurore, stop, Reggie a raison, Paul est extraordinaire aujourd'hui. » dit Pierre à contrecœur.

« Donc c'est tout ce que tu as Ash, celui qui s'inquiète tant pour ses pokémons, Ash. » se moqua Paul en souriant comme un psychopathe.

« Ferme-là Paul, ce n'est pas encore fini. » rétorqua, frustré, Ash.

« Tu es si optimiste, Ash. Regarde toi, il ne te reste que ce rongeur et il me reste quatre pokémons différents qui chacun peuvent s'occuper du rongeur. Le seul problème que j'ai maintenant est de choisir celui qui aura le privilège de finir le rat. » dit Paul confiant.

« (Hé Ash, on peut utiliser le Dark Spark maintenant. J'ai tant envie de lui faire mal.) » grogna Pikachu.

« Même si je veux écraser Paul autant que toi, je ne peux pas, ses pokémons ne méritent pas une telle punition. » dit doucement Ash en frissonnant à l'idée des pokémons de Paul souffrant des éclairs noirs incontrôlables.

« (Tu es trop doux Ash mais je ne peux activer ce pouvoir sans ton accord alors s'il te plait, change d'avis.) » demanda Pikachu en sautant sur le champ de bataille.

« Donc tu souhaites terminer rapidement cette bataille, très bien, Elektek, utilise Casse-Brique » Elektek chargea sur Pikachu, sa main laissant échapper des étincelles.

« Pikachu, contre avec Queue de fer. » La queue de Pikachu se mit à briller blanche et frappa la main d'Elektek. Des nuages de poussière se formèrent sous le choc des deux attaques combattant pour dominer le bras de fer.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Derrière un buisson, trois idiots (c'est méchant mais vrai quand même) regardaient la bataille avec intérêt.

« Hé Jess, il semble que le morveux est en train de perdre. » observa James.

« Oui James, c'est la première fois que je vois le morveux se faire botter le cul de la sorte. » commenta Jessie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire si le morveux perd ? Quoi qu'il arrive, après cette bataille, Pikachu sera affaibli et nous pourrons le voler facilement. » dit méchamment Miaouss en éclatant de rire. Jessie et James semblaient d'accord vu qu'ils commencèrent à rire stupidement. (Il faut vraiment qu'ils se trouvent une occupation ceux-là.)

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Derrière un arbre, près de Pierre et Aurore, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et son Lucario blanc regardaient la bataille très inquiets. Koyuki était un peu énervée, elle savait que son père et son oncle étaient surpuissants mais il y avait juste un petit problème. Son père était un humain donc ne pouvait pas combattre et son oncle ne maitrisait toujours pas son habileté unique. Elle savait aussi que, même si l'autre dresseur était un minable, son père n'utiliserait jamais une attaque qui blesserait un pokémon. Elle maudit également les autres pokémons de son père, elle savait que son père n'était pas très strict dans l'entrainement de ses pokémons, trop compatissant, et voilà comment ils le remerciaient, en se relâchant. Sachant lire l'Aura grâce à son père, elle pouvait dire que ces cinq là étaient des faibles, pas à cause de son père mais parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas sérieusement leur entrainement. Quand elle rencontrerait ces cinq là, elle leur apprendrait une dure leçon. De son côté, Elena était elle aussi un peu énervée.

Elle savait que le rival de son bien-aimé était fort mais elle savait aussi que Pikachu pouvait vaincre n'importe lequel de ses Pokémon sans utiliser le Dark Spark, ceci rajouté au fait qu'Ash est un tacticien de génie, à eux deux ils pouvaient rapidement et facilement en finir, mais il semblait qu'elle avait faux. A la perte de son troisième Pokémon, Elena savait que son prince ne se battait pas sérieusement, Ash se battait toujours avec tout ce qu'il avait mais cette bataille était différente. Il ne se battait même pas à son niveau limité habituel, il essayait de faire quelque chose et elle commençait à comprendre, il essayait de déterminer pourquoi son adversaire était aussi dur envers ses pokémons. Ash essayait de comprendre même en risquant la victoire et sa fierté. C'était admirable mais Elena savait que ce dresseur n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle comprenait mieux les gens que son bien-aimé. En un seul regard, elle sut que ce Paul était une personne cruelle qui se fichait de tout et que ce que Ash essayait de faire était inutile. Elle espérait juste qu'Ash le comprendrait rapidement et lui donnerait la défaite qu'il méritait.

« Allez Ash, je sais que Pikachu et toi pouvez écraser ce gars. Arrête d'hésiter et bats toi pour de vrai, avec tout ce que tu as pour la première fois. » supplia Elena.

« (Maman, pourquoi papa ne se bat pas sérieusement ? » demanda Koyuki.

« Tu sais que ton père est un tacticien de génie. Seulement toi, son Pikachu, son Ronflex, son Dracaufeu et son Jungko peuvent suivre ses ordres et ses stratégies incroyables. S'il ne se limitait pas, nous savons toute les deux que ses autres pokémons ne tiendraient pas et finiraient par se blesser eux-mêmes. » expliqua Elena.

« (Oui surtout ces cinq là, ils sont faibles, ils ne méritent pas d'être les pokémons de papa) » dit Koyuki avec une moue dégoutée.

« Koyuki tu sais combien ton père aime chacun de ses pokémons encore plus depuis qu'il est devenu un Aura Prince, vu qu'il peut maintenant mieux les comprendre. Ash ne les poussera pas, il aurait trop peur qu'ils puissent le haïr. » expliqua Elena.

Koyuki ne répondit pas souhaitant être celle qui combattait ce dresseur alors qu'Elena souhaitait qu'Ash se batte sérieusement pour la première fois de sa vie.

_**(Changement de Scène)**_

Pikachu glissa sur le sol, le Casse-brique l'ayant repoussé.

« Elektek, Fatal-foudre. » Elektek envoya alors un puissant et très rapide rayon électrique en direction de Pikachu.

« Pikachu Bouclier Riposte » cria frénétiquement Ash. Pikachu commença à rouler sur son dos alors que l'électricité l'enveloppait quand le rayon le frappa, la puissante attaque électrique fut renvoyée en direction de l'Elektek.

« Mur Lumière » Elektek mit ses main devant lui et une vitre jaune apparut autour de lui. L'attaque rebondit sur le bouclier d'Elektek.

_'Mur Lumière à nouveau, il faut que je le casse avant de me faire à nouveau avoir.' _pensa Ash.

« Elektek, éclate ce rat avec Poing-Eclair. » Elektek fit scintiller son poing, l'électricité enveloppant sa main, puis se précipita sur Pikachu.

« J'espère que ça marchera » marmonna Ash dans sa barbe. « Pikachu, attends que Elektek soit assez près pour utiliser Electacle et en plus de ça Queue de fer. » Pikachu sourit en entendant l'ordre. Son frère n'était peut-être pas prêt pour utiliser leurs plus puissantes attaques mais voulait bien utiliser certains de leurs attaques spéciales, même si celle-ci était un peu faible, c'était mieux que rien.

Pikachu regarda le pokémon électrique s'approcher de lui, le chargeant avec son poing enveloppé d'électricité. Quand Elektek abaissa son poing pour frapper, Pikachu sauta évitant l'attaque qui détruit le sol en-dessous de lui, Pikachu enveloppé d'électricité doré tourna sur lui-même avec sa queue entièrement blanche. Au lieu de frapper le pokémon, Pikachu frappa la barrière jaune qui apparut alors, il la détruisit mais cela laissa le temps à Elektek d'éviter l'attaque et de frapper Pikachu avec un autre Poing-Eclair. Pikachu fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin mais atterrit sur ses pattes.

« C'était pas mal pour quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que toi, mais finissons ça maintenant, Elektek élimine le rongeur avec Fatal-foudre. » Elektek envoya une nouvelle fois un puissant rayon d'électricité contre Pikachu.

_'Chimpenfeu, merci d'avoir affaibli Elektek pour Pikachu, c'est fini maintenant.'_ pensa Ash en souriant. « Pikachu, absorbe l'attaque et montre lui ce que c'est une attaque Fatal-Foudre, fais le pour Chimpenfeu. Pikachu absorba l'attaque sans problème en cinq secondes. Pikachu relâcha alors une surpuissante attaque fatal-foudre trois fois plus grande que d'habitude et surtout cinq fois plus puissante et cinq fois plus rapide. Elektek n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et l'attaque le frappa, le mettant hors combat.

« Elektek a été mis hors combat, le gagnant est Ash avec son Pikachu » déclara l'arbitre.

« Bien Pikachu, un à terre, plus que trois. » complimenta Ash. Pikachu leva le pouce en l'air en souriant à son frère.

« Elektek, retour, on verra ça plus tard. Tu te dis Pokémon électrique et tu te fais mettre hors combat par une attaque électrique, déshonorant. » dit Paul d'un air dégouté.

_'Je commence à penser à utiliser le Dark Spark sur lui'_ pensa Ash voyant comment Paul traitait ses Pokémons.

« Wow ! Je n'ai jamais vu Ash utiliser ce genre de stratégie avant. » dit Aurore stupéfiée. « Mais bon c'est Ash et Pikachu, ils peuvent battre n'importe qui s'ils le veulent. »

« Calme toi Aurore, Ash doit encore battre trois pokémon qui sont toujours frais. » rappela Pierre gagnant un coup sur la tête.

« Pierre, de quel côté es-tu ? Crois-tu que Ash puisse perdre face à ce , ce … sac à merde. » dit Aurore brandissant son poing d'un air menaçant.

Avant que Pierre se prenne un autre coup, Reggie joignit la conversation. « Détends toi Aurore, Pierre remarque juste qu'Ash est toujours désavantagé. Je suis sur que Pierre ne doute pas de la capacité d'Ash à gagner ce combat. » expliqua-t-il calmement. Aurore sembla accepter l'explication vu qu'elle s'assit et continua de regarder le match.

« Merci, Reggie » grogna Pierre, massant la bosse sur sa tête.

« Donc toi et ton rat avez encore quelques ruses dans votre sac, mais vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable. » Paul envoya une pokéball. « Maganon, à toi. » Un grand pokémon de forme humaine fit son apparition sur le terrain avec un sourire suffisant.

« Pikachu, Tonnerre » commanda Ash.

« Prévisible, Maganon Tomberoche. » ordonna Paul.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« S'il te plait, gagne » murmura Elena pour elle-même dans sa cachette.

« (Maman, ça va?) » s'inquiéta Koyuki.

« Oui, ça va Koyuki, j'espère juste que ton père va gagner. » dit doucement Elena.

« (Maman, papa ne se bat pas sérieusement là, donc ça ne voudra rien dire s'il perd.) » s'exclama Koyuki.

« Faux, si tu avais vu les yeux de ton père lorsqu'il perd une bataille qu'il aurait pu gagner, tu le saurais. » dit tendrement Elena.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Koyuki, confuse.

Elena regarda Koyuki et expliqua. « Ash est passionné et foncièrement gentil, c'est sa plus grande faiblesse. Il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui blessera volontairement des pokémons, nous savons toutes les deux que le Dark Spark est une technique qui peut tuer si le pokémon qui l'exécute ne la contrôle pas. »

« (Mais comme l'Aura) » remarqua poliment Koyuki.

« Oui mais Ash est un Aura Prince, il peut contrôler l'Aura naturellement. » répondit Elena.

« Le problème c'est qu'Ash, peu importe la cruauté de son adversaire, ne blessera pas ses pokémons car ils ne sont pas responsables de la conduite de leur dresseur, il se retient donc même si cela affecte sa fierté de dresseur. » compléta Elena. Koyuki n'était toujours pas convaincue.

« (Mais papa pourrait faire une exception pour celui-ci, il le mérite.) » s'exclama Koyuki, frustrée.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Koyuki, je ne connais pas ce dresseur mais je le méprise déjà. » dit Elena en regardant son Ash. _'S'il te plait, montre à ce dresseur cruel, à tes amis, le Ash qui sera un jour le meilleur dresseur du monde, montre leur ce qui te fera laisser une trace indélébile dans l'histoire. Je t'en prie, montre leur juste un peu le Ash pour qui je suis tombé, le vrai Ash que j'ai la chance de connaître et d'aimer.'_ pensa Elena.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Les deux attaques firent contact mais l'attaque rocheuse continua facilement sa voie vers Pikachu en détruisant l'attaque Tonnerre au passage.

« Pikachu, évite sur la gauche et lance à nouveau Tonnerre. » Pikachu sauta et envoya une nouvelle attaque vers Maganon.

« Maganon, utilise Déflagration et ensuite Poing de Feu » Maganon brandit ses deux mains enflammées et lacha une puissante rafale de flamme contre l'attaque de Pikachu, les deux attaques se heurtèrent, il y eu une grande explosion, le terrain fut recouvert par un nuage de fumée. Maganon sortit tout-à-coup du nuage avec un poing enflammé.

« Pikachu, saute et frappe Maganon avec Queue de fer. » Pikachu, avant d'être frappé par le Poing de Feu, sauta et abattit sa queue brillante sur Maganon. Celui-ci grogna faiblement et envoya un nouveau coup sur Pikachu mais Pikachu évita le coup et retomba plus loin sur ses pattes, des brulures présentes sur sa queue.

_'Il faut que je fasse gaffe avec les attaques de corps à corps, ce corps enflammé est vraiment chiant.' _ pensa Ash en regardant le pokémon adverse.

« Maganon, Tomberoche. » Une fois de plus, Maganon projeta des boules violettes de ses canons qui lui servaient de bras, boules qui prirent l'apparence de grosses pierres tandis qu'elles volaient vers Pikachu. « Maintenant, Lance Flamme » Les roches furent enveloppés dans l'attaque et les roches enflammées continuèrent de cingler vers Pikachu.

« Je dois éviter ça. Pikachu Vive-attaque et Electacle pour esquiver. » Pikachu bougea très rapidement alors que l'électricité recouvrait tout son corps. Pikachu réussit à éviter tous les gros cailloux enflammés alors que l'Electacle repoussait tous les débris volant dans sa direction. Après avoir éviter ce tir de barrage, Pikachu frappa Maganon dans l'estomac avec Electacle. Maganon fut repoussé de quelques mètres mais réussit à lancer Pikachu loin de lui.

« Maganon, Lance-Flamme » ordonna Paul. Maganon visa rapidement Pikachu et tira le lance-flamme sur Pikachu.

« Pikachu, Bouclier Riposte. » Pikachu, avec de stupéfiantes acrobaties vrilla en l'air et s'engouffra dans un vortex d'électricité qui bloqua le Lance-Flamme.

« On en finit maintenant. » murmura sombrement Paul. « Maganon Purédpois. » Maganon tira une fumée grise de ses canons qui recouvrit tout le terrain, Pikachu dut couvrir son nez et sa bouche avec ses pattes tandis que Maganon toussait à cause de son propre poison.

« Pikachu sors de cette fumée avant d'être empoisonné. » cria Ash mais c'était trop tard.

« Maganon, Surchauffe. » Une puissante explosion dévasta tout le champ de bataille, envoyant des débris et des rochers dans toute la zone.

« QUE PROJETTE-T-IL DE FAIRE AU JUSTE ? » hurla Aurore en se cachant derrière sa chaise. Pierre et Reggie se cachaient également derrière elle. Ash couvrit ses yeux pour ne rien recevoir dedans. _'Enfoiré, Paul. As-tu au moins penser aux conséquences de ce que tu viens de faire.'_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« (Cet immonde salaud.) » cria Koyuki, furieuse, en chargeant une Aura Sphere.

« Ne fais rien d'insensé Koyuki. » Koyuki regarda sa mère et déchargea l'Aura Sphere. Elle était terrifiée par l'expression sur le visage de sa mère, celui-ci usuellement calme et doux avait été remplacé par une fureur silencieuse.

« Ne fais rien et reste là Koyuki, je vais donner une raison à Ash de se battre sérieusement. » dit Elena en partant.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Alors que la fumée se dispersait, tous les spectateurs de la bataille furent choqués de voir le champ de bataille entièrement détruit, des rochers éclatés partout, un énorme cratère au centre mais ce n'était pas ce qui les choquaient le plus. Ils regardaient à présent les deux pokémons sur le terrain. Maganon était à terre, inconscient, le corps encore tremblant mais Pikachu était sévèrement blessé, il était couvert de brulures et saignait, c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours debout.

« Tu as été pathétique mais au moins, tu as fait ton boulot. » commenta sombrement Paul en retournant Maganon sans attendre l'annonce de l'arbitre. Il envoya alors une pokeball qui révéla un Ursaring prêt à tout détruire sur son passage.

« Espèce de salaud, tu blesserais tes pokémon juste pour la victoire, à quel point es-tu désespéré et cruel Paul ? » cria Ash enragé par la vision de son frère dans cet état.

Paul se mit simplement à rire. « Tu crois que je me préoccupe de la santé des pokémons de mon adversaire, je ne préoccupe même pas de celle de mes pokémons, je me fous qu'ils tuent le pokémon adverse, je me fous même qu'ils meurent en combattant tant que je gagne. » dit Paul entre ses éclats de rire.

Ash, Pierre, Aurore, la Team Rocket, Koyuki, Elena, l'arbitre et même son propre frère le regardèrent à la dégouté. « Les Pokémons qui te sont loyaux, qui ont suivis ton entrainement cruel, tu solderais leurs vies comme ça., comme si ce n'était rien. As-tu encore une once d'humanité en toi, Paul ? Mépriser la vie est un crime, Paul. J'ai vu beaucoup de formes de méchanceté durant mon voyage, mais aucun ne méprisait la vie, même la Team Rocket n'est pas aussi cruelle, ni son boss, ni la Team Aqua ou la Team Magma ne sont aussi cruels. » dit avec colère Ash, ignorant les regards surpris de Pierre, Aurore et Reggie. La team Rocket regardait aussi Ash avec une étrange expression, ils pensaient. _'Le morveux vient de nous complimenter ?'_

Paul ignora ce qu'Ash disait et rétorqua simplement. « Ash, à cause de ta compassion, tu es faible, je suis fatigué de tout ça, Ursaring finis ce minable rongeur avec Ultralaser. » Ursaring, sans merci, commença à charger l'Ultralaser dans sa bouche.

Ash ne voulant pas voir la défaite de son frère, tourna son regard autre part mais vit quelqu'un le regarder. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pensa immédiatement. _'Elena !'_

Elle était loin de là où avait lieu la bataille mais assez proche pour avoir vu le combat. Elena commença à parler, Ash était loin mais la comprenait quand même clairement en lisant sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu sérieusement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Les pokémons de l'adversaire ne pourraient se relever pendant plusieurs jours si je le faisais. » répondit-il.

« Oui, mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est Pikachu qui ne pourra pas se relever durant plusieurs jours. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas cet enfoiré. » dit Ash avec un regard empli de colère.

« Tu es un homme extraordinaire Ash, c'est pourquoi je t'aime. Je t'en prie, pour une fois, combat sérieusement, montre leur un côté de toi qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, la face cachée que j'ai la chance de connaître. Souviens-toi de ta promesse et je me souviendrais de la mienne. » dit-elle avec amour.

Ash se rappela soudainement de la fin de leur nuit.

_**(Flashback)**_

Ash et Elena était couché sous un arbre, une couverture les recouvrait tous les deux, derrière eux étaient Koyuki et Pikachu déjà endormis.

« Je pense que j'aurais du apprendre une autre technique à Koyuki, je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête pour ce genre de technique de haut niveau. » commenta-t-il en regardant Koyuki dormir.

« Je pense que ça ira pour le mieux, mon chéri, au final, elle aura quelque chose à travailler jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. » dit Elena en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Ash.

« Tu as probablement raison, elle est plus forte que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu as combattu avec elle ? » demanda Ash en posant son bras autour des épaules d'Elena.

« Oui, de temps en temps, je me bats contre des dresseurs qui viennent près de nos expéditions. Ils étaient tous en admiration devant sa puissance et ses nombreuses attaques à base d'Aura. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Donc tu as utilisé les techniques à base d'Aura que je lui ai apprises, bien pour toi ça. » dit timidement Ash.

« Oui, d'ailleurs mes amis et ma famille me demandent tout le temps comment je lui ai appris toutes ces attaques. » songea Elena.

« Tu leur as dit ? » demanda Ash secrètement inquiet.

Elena le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit. « Non, pas encore, mes amis et mes sœurs ne me laisseraient plus tranquille et mon père te chasserait et te tuerait surement, indifférent au fait que tu sois un Aura Prince.

« Tu as probablement raison. Donc qu'as-tu dit ? » questionna Ash avec soulagement sachant que personne de sa famille ou de ses amis n'avait découvert leur relation secrète.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit. » déclara simplement Elena.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ash confusément.

« Parce que dans toute bataille avec Koyuki, je fais toujours tout mon possible. » Elena regarda alors la lune. « Quelque soit les conséquences. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« J'aimerais avoir ta motivation. » dit doucement Ash mais assez fort pour qu'Elena l'entende.

Après avoir vu la tête que faisait son bien-aimé, elle lui baisa le front tendrement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ash ? Tu as l'air troublé. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de mes problèmes ? » lui demanda-t-il, ce à quoi elle répondit en acquiesçant.

Il soupira et commença à lui parler de ses problèmes du mois (première rencontre du mois). Ses affrontements avec la Team Galaxy, ses difficultés pour entrainer ses pokémons à atteindre un niveau pour suivre sa vrai force, ses problèmes avec son rival et son combat contre ce rival, et quelques autres petits problèmes. Elena écouta attentivement puis soupira, son petit copain avait vraiment la vie la plus intéressante.

« Tu sais que tous ces problèmes seraient finis si tu te battais sérieusement. » conseilla-t-elle, sachant qu'ils auraient à nouveau cette conversation.

Ash grogna en ayant une seule pensée à l'esprit. _'Et c'est reparti.'_

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas me battre sérieusement, premièrement, il n'y a que quatre, cinq si on compte Koyuki, pokémons qui peuvent me suivre si je me bats sérieusement, deuxièmement, je blesserais sévèrement les pokémons adverses et troisièmement je sur-utiliserais mes pokémons et ils pourraient me haïr. » s'exclama Ash, déprimé.

Elena soupira de découragement, il lui pointait toujours ces trois points lorsqu'elle parlait de ça. « Mais tu t'es battu sérieusement contre une horde de Dracolosse pour me sauver. » songea Elena.

« C'est parce que je n'aurais aucune raison de vivre si tu n'étais pas là. » dit-il en enlaçant Elena, frissonnant à la pensée de ce jour fatidique.

« Mais nous ne nous aimions pas à ce moment-là, tu n'avais aucune raison de me sauver. » dit Elena, confortablement blottie dans les bras de son âme sœur.

« J'avais une raison, quand je t'ai sauvé, je savais déjà que tu serais la seule femme de qui je pourrais tomber amoureux, fin mon cœur savait déjà. La seule raison qui m'a fait me battre sérieusement est que j'avais l'impression que je le regretterais si je ne sauvais pas et que je te perdais. » dit-il en l'enlaçant plus fortement, la simple pensée de ce jour où il avait failli la perdre lui donnant l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras assez fort pour lui faire savoir que personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

Elena était touchée par ce qu'Ash venait de dire mais en fit fi, il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le fasse capituler. « Ash, toi et Pikachu avez un pouvoir sans limites, Pikachu a ce pouvoir depuis Arceus-sait-quand et son pouvoir a du grandir depuis que vous vous entrainez à le contrôler et je sais que seulement quatre pokémons peuvent suivre ton rythme réel d'entrainement. Ça doit être sacrément frustrant pour ces quatre-là de se retenir à chaque combat. » déclara-t-elle.

« Je sais, je le vois dans leurs yeux, je suis pathétique à leurs yeux, je les entraine à maitriser tant de puissance et au final je les empêche de se battre au maximum pour les limiter, je pense que je les déçois. » marmonna tristement Ash.

« Tu ne les déçois pas, ces quatre là savent que tu te retiens pour une bonne raison. » dit Elena d'une voie réconfortante.

« Même, toutes les batailles perdues parce que je retiens leurs pouvoirs. » Il se leva alors et lui tourna le dos pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de regret. « Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas répéter ce qui s'est passé au tout début de mon voyage. » dit-il avec regret, essayant d'oublier l'incident qui le força à limiter le niveau de la puissance de ses attaques.

Ash ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé debout comme ça et ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir parler mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut retourné par une main et en tournant, il vit Elena se jeter dans ses bras, ils tombèrent au sol et elle l'embrassa.

Le baiser qu'il échangeait était brutal et tendre en même temps, ils savouraient le moment. Elena ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais être au-dessus de son amoureux en l'embrassant l'excitait beaucoup. Ash, lui entrevoyait les portes du paradis, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais avoir Elena sur lui était extrêmement excitant. Ash allait approfondir encore le baiser quand Elena se retira et arrêta le baiser à leur grande déception.

Elena regarda Ash directement dans les yeux, ses deux mains sur son torse. « Peux-tu me promettre une chose au moins et je te promettrais quelque chose en retour. » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesça. « Promets-moi que si jamais toi et Pikachu êtes dans une situation désastreuse, tu te battras sérieusement, sans t'occuper des conséquences. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de chose. » murmura doucement Ash.

« En retour, je t'accompagnerais dans l'une des choses que tu adores le plus faire. » dit-elle, ce qui suscita une attention décuplée de la part de son petit ami.

« Tu veux dire... » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie d'espoir.

« Oui, je volerais avec toi, nous volerons ensemble comme tu l'as toujours voulu. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_**(Fin du Flashback)**_

Ash la regarda un moment, ignorant les spectateurs sous le choc, Pikachu tenant à peine debout et Ursaring sur le point de tirer un puissant ultralaser.

« Donc tu ne veux pas voir ton rongeur tomber, pathétique. » s'exclama Paul avec une voix emplie de venin. « Ursaring, tire cet ultralaser et assure toi que ce rat ne sera pas debout avant un bon bout de temps. »

« ASH » hurlèrent Pierre et Aurore alors que Reggie secouait la tête et fermait les yeux.

« Pikachu, Miroir Magnétique. » commanda Ash sans même regarder Pikachu. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux un moment mais remplaça vite ça par un sourire de satisfaction. Il est temps.

L'Ultralaser frappa Pikachu mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion. A la place, le rayon de l'Ultralaser fut stoppé et commença à être absorbé.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria Paul alors que l'attaque était juste arrêté. Même les spectateurs étaient choqués, l'une des attaques les plus puissantes du monde arrêtée aussi facilement.

« Maintenant, Libération Magnétique. » ordonna Ash. L'Ultralaser fut soudainement absorbé et stupéfiant tout le monde, une spirale d'électricité était apparue. La spirale d'électricité tira ensuite un Ultralaser vers Ursaring, sans défense après avoir tiré le sien. Il fut envoyé vers la forêt, déracinant quelques arbres en chemin. La spirale d'électricité disparut laissant apparaître un Pikachu tout sourire.

« L'attaque d'Ursaring, elle a juste rebondie... » résuma Paul alors que les spectateurs et l'arbitre étaient trop soufflés pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_'Merci de me l'avoir rappelé et je te dois un vol ce soir.'_ dit Ash en souriant.

_'J'ai hâte.'_ dit Elena avec un sourire en retournant vers Koyuki.

« Paul. » L'attention de Paul se focalisa à nouveau sur Ash. « Je suis désolé mais il semble que Pikachu et moi n'allons pas perdre cette bataille. Je ne peux perdre, pas cette fois. » dit-il avec le sourire le plus terrifiant qu'il est jamais fait.

Quand Paul et les spectateurs, incluant les amis d'Ash, virent ce sourire de psychopathe, ils ressentirent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé sentir envers Ash … ils avaient peur.

« Tu ne vas pas perdre. Dur à croire. » dit-il avec arrogance en se remettant de son choc.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Pikachu, Récupération Électronique. » Tout le monde fut choqué en voyant un éclair fin s'enrouler autour de Pikachu qui dansait autour de lui, à leur stupéfaction, toutes les blessures et brulures de Pikachu se mirent à disparaître et à se soigner à vitesse grand V.

_'Quel genre de tour est-ce que c'est ? Bah, peu importe je gagnerais à la fin de toute façon.'_ pensa furieusement Paul. « Ursaring debout et charge ce rat avec Tranche. » Ursaring apparut soudainement, ignorant les dégâts reçus en encaissant son Ultralaser et chargeant Pikachu avec les griffes illuminées.

« Trop tard Paul » dit Ash, son sourire s'élargissant et devenant plus angoissant. Les blessures de Pikachu semblaient toute être guéries et il avait retrouvé son énergie également. « Pikachu charge avec Vive-Attaque, propulse toi avec Queue de Fer. On utilise le mouvement 18, la nature est de notre côté. » Ash regarda alors le ciel quelques nuages noirs parsemaient le ciel, ce qui amplifia le sourire de psychopathe du dresseur.

Le sourire de Pikachu ne quitta jamais son visage alors qu'il chargeait Ursaring à une vitesse étonnante. Alors qu'il était à portée, Ursaring abattit sa griffes pour l'attaque Tranche mais Pikachu sauta soudainement avant de se propulser dans le ciel en frappant avec Queue de Fer sur la tête d'Ursaring qui tomba à terre avant de se relever et de gronder en cherchant Pikachu.

« Ursaring, Exploforce maintenant. » cria Paul.

« Trop tard, Absorption de la Foudre. » Un éclair enveloppa alors le ciel et la foudre se fit entendre sur tout le terrain.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria Paul sous le choc et apeuré.

« Pierre peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'Ash est en train de faire? » demanda Aurore, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas non plus Aurore, je n'ai jamais vu Ash faire ce genre d'attaques avant. » dit Pierre comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que prennent les événements. » marmonna faiblement Reggie.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« James, qu'est-ce que fait le morveux au juste ? » demanda Jessie, apeurée.

« Je ne sais pas mais son sourire me donne envie de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. » s'exclama James.

De son côté Miaouss faisait tranquillement la sieste ne sachant rien de ce qui se passait à côté.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« (Maman, est-ce que papa va utiliser...) » Koyuki n'eut pas à finir sa question, il lui suffit de voir le sourire de sa mère.

« Oui, ce combat est déjà fini. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Quel genre de tour est-ce Ash ? » cria Paul.

« Un tour, Paul, non vraiment, j'ai juste décidé de me battre sérieusement contre toi. » dit Ash avec le même sourire terrifiant mais cette fois avec un regard meurtrier. Paul et le reste des spectateurs ne savaient pas si c'était le même Ash ou s'il avait été remplacé par un malade mental.

« Combattre pour de vrai, ne me fais pas rire. » dit Paul en essayant de repousser la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Tu ne me connais pas Paul, même mes amis ne me connaissent pas parfaitement. » dit soudainement Ash, ce qui fit frissonner Paul et suscita les regard interrogateurs d'Aurore et Pierre. « Dans le monde, une seule personne me connait, le vrai moi. Mais maintenant laisse moi te donner un aperçu. » La lumière de l'éclair disparut tout-à-coup.

« Pikachu, il est temps, Armure Divine de Foudre. » hurla Ash alors que le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre éclata et qu'un éclair frappa le sol dans une explosion de poussière et de fumée entourant la chose qui venait de tomber sur le sol.

_'Quel genre de personne il est ?'_ pensèrent-ils tous à part Elena qui souriait comme si c'était Noël en avance.

« Bon, Paul, c'était marrant tout ça mais maintenant il est temps d'en finir. » A ce moment, le nuage de fumée se dispersa et tous furent choqués. Une panthère entièrement jaune de 3 mètres était apparue, elle était entièrement faite d'électricité très concentrée. Ils auraient pu croire que la panthère était une vraie s'il n'y avait pas des étincelles et des gerbes d'éclairs parcourant tout son corps. « Ok, frérot, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. » dit Ash en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir lorsque tu utilises cette forme mais on va y remédier. » Ash montra alors une élégante flûte en bois. « Prêt frérot ? » Pikachu acquiesça à l'intérieur de l'armure, ce qui fit acquiescer la panthère. « Eh bien allons-y » Ash ferma alors les yeux en portant la flûte à sa bouche.

Le seul mot pour décrire la mélodie qu'Ash jouait avec sa flûte, ce serait magnifique. La mélodie était vivante et rythmée, le son était tendre et doux, l'harmonie qui en résultait en faisait le morceau le plus plaisant qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu. Les spectateurs versaient inconsciemment des larmes à cause de la beauté de la prestation.

Quand la mélodie commença, Pikachu cingla vers Ursaring, taillant un chemin à vitesse maximale avec l'armure de foudre.

« Ursaring Exploforce maintenant. » cria Paul, ignorant la belle mélodie qui flottait dans l'air. Ursaring tira alors une boule d'énergie bleue vers la panthère. La balle toucha alors l'armure et explosa ne faisant aucun dommage. Ursaring fut frappé alors par la toute puissance de l'armure divine de foudre, il cria à cause de la douleur alors que la panthère faite de foudre enveloppait et électrocutait tout son corps. Après cinq secondes d'agonie, Pikachu dans la panthère apparut derrière Ursaring, l'armure intacte. Ursaring, lui était complètement électrocuté, avait des brulures sur tout le corps et son corps émettant de la fumée. Il tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais révulsés. Miraculeusement, il respirait toujours.

Ash arrêta de jouer et regarda l'expression de peur sur le visage de Paul avant de déclarer avec un sourire de tueur. « Cinq à terre, plus qu'un. »

_**Ursaring, il a frit, il a tout compris.**_

_**Pour les attaques spéciales, je les traduirais donc en français (à part le Dark Spark) à part si je ne trouve rien qui conviendrait, auquel cas, je mettrais le nom en VO ^^.**_

_**Voilà, Ash commence le show donc, chapitre 4 : Un aperçu de la vraie puissance d'Ash.**_

_**Enjoy. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre QUATRE : Un aperçu de la vraie puissance d'Ash.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Un long silence s'était abattu sur le Lac Savoir. Les spectateurs, l'arbitre et Paul regardait le pokémon enrobé de puissants éclairs avec stupéfaction. C'était extraordinaire, Ash et Pikachu allaient perdre quand l'inattendu se produit. En trois ans de combats pokémons, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel, un petit Pokémon comme Pikachu utiliser ce genre de technique. Pendant que Ash, la personne naïve et ignorante par excellence avait un sourire de psychopathe et parlait comme un fous, ils en avaient là assez pour faire des cauchemars pour la semaine à venir.

« Et ben alors Paul ? Tu vas continuer de regarder mon Pikachu ou tu vas te battre, j'ai autre chose à faire que regarder ta tronche. » dit Ash esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

Paul ricana en regardant Ash et lança une pokéball sur le terrain. Un pokémon ressemblant à une gigantesque tortue avec un arbre poussant sur son dos fit son apparition. Le Pokémon regarda la panthère de foudre avec intérêt.

« Donc tu as choisi un type sol contre Pikachu, je dois dire que c'est pas une surprise mais ça voudrait aussi dire que je devrais reconnaitre que tu es un bon dresseur mais avant que je te dise ça, les poules auront des dents. » déclara Ash sarcastiquement.

Paul serrait les dents, il ne savait pas quel était le côté le plus irritant d'Ash, le naïf ou le sarcastique.

« Allez Paulie, où est passé ton attitude de 'je me fous si mes pokémon meurent tant que je gagne', a-t-elle disparu lorsque tu as vu Pikachu transformer Ursaring en steak cuit à point ? » railla Ash.

« Torterra, Tempêteverte sur ce rongeur. » lança Paul. Torterra envoya alors vers Pikachu une tempête de feuilles formant des spirales.

« Tu pourrais tellement me faciliter la vie, Paulie. » Ash se remit à jouer sa magnifique mélodie enivrante avec sa flûte. Pikachu chargea alors à grande vitesse, les feuilles brûlées au contact de l'armure électrique, et arriva à auteur de Torterra, il réapparut derrière lui, Torterra indemne.

Ash arrêta alors de jouer de la flûte et la remit dans sa poche. « On dirait que l'armure divine de foudre ne marchera pas sur cette tortue. » dit-il toujours souriant.

Paul regarda Ash et sourit d'un air satisfait. « On dirait que ce tour ne marchera pas contre Torterra, on dirait que la roue a tourné. » Paul avait alors un sourire confiant et allait donner un ordre à Torterra mais Ash l'interrompit.

« Pikachu, Détonation. » L'explosion électrique illumina tout le terrain. Tous les spectateurs se protégeaient les yeux de la lumière à part Ash, Elena et Koyuki.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« (Donc, maman, combien penses-tu que ça va encore durer?) » demanda Koyuki à sa mère.

« Cinq, six minutes au max. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Ash a utilisé Détonation donc il va utiliser des techniques plus précises. » ajouta-t-elle.

« (Ça veut dire que papa va viser le point faible de Torterra, hein?) » demanda Koyuki, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui, ce combat va leur montrer un aperçu de qui est vraiment Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. » dit Elena pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ash se battre sérieusement. » dit-elle toute excitée.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Eh Paul ! Ton Torterra est toujours conscient ? » demanda Ash alors qu'un nuage de poussière succédait à l'énorme explosion. « Ou a-t-il rejoint les cinq autres ? »

« La ferme ! Torterra, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu as intérêt d'être encore debout. » cria Paul avec colère. Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la zone alors que le nuage de poussière se dispersait révélant les deux combattants. Pikachu était fier de lui et souriait, indemne. Torterra n'avait pas cette chance, lui, il était couvert de traces de brulure et luttait pour respirer après tant de dégâts.

« Pikachu, éloigne toi de Torterra et laisse le se soigner. » Pikachu sauta alors quelques mètres plus loin.

« Torterra ne laisse pas cette souris s'éloigner. » ordonna Paul. Torterra allait chasser Pikachu quand il tomba au sol. « Torterra, lève toi immédiatement. »

« T'ES VRAIMENT UN ABRUTI. » cria Ash en attirant l'attention de Paul. « Ton Torterra est blessé, trop blessé pour courir après Pikachu donc laisse lui l'opportunité de se soigner avant de continuer le combat. » conseilla Ash.

« NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE DOIT FAIRE MON TORTERRA. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON S'INQUIETE POUR MES POKEMONS. » s'indigna Paul.

Ash se mit alors à éclater de rire comme un fou après avoir entendu Paul l'agaçant encore plus au passage et apeurant le reste des spectateurs. « QU'Y-A-T-IL DE SI MARRANT ? » Paul avait maintenant atteint ses limites. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'après avoir été aussi près de la victoire, il allait perdre contre quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme bien inférieur à lui.

« Tu crois que je m'inquiète pour tes pokémons. Tu crois que je vais m'inquiéter pour des pokémons alors que leur dresseur lui-même se fout complètement de leur état. Me fais pas rire espèce de crétin. » dit Ash entre ses éclats de rire, énervant encore plus son rival. « Maintenant, je me fous de ce que tu fais de tes pokémons, je me fous de savoir si tu les tues ou s'ils continuent à vivre, je m'en contrefous. Maintenant, je veux juste que tu soignes la grosse tortue qu'on puisse faire un combat décent parce que défoncer quelque chose qui tient quasiment pas debout, ça ternirait ma victoire. » finit alors Ash avec un énorme sourire.

« Et puis je veux battre ton Torterra lorsqu'il est à pleine puissance. Donc soigne ton Torterra sinon je le finis en une attaque, allez allez plus vite petit Paulie. » se moqua Ash.

Paul bouillait de rage, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, perdre contre Ash ou se faire donner des ordres par cet abruti. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que soigner Torterra ou tout serait fini.

« Torterra, utilise Synthèse. » grogna Paul. Torterra s'illumina d'une couleur blanche alors que ses blessures disparaissaient et qu'il regagnaient son énergie.

« Je vois que ton Pokémon a quand même une attaque de soin, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais te connaissant. Je voyais bien ton Pokémon n'avoir que des mouvements offensifs mais je me suis trompé. A moins que ça ne soit Torterra qui l'ait appris de lui-même parce qu'il a une once de bon sens contrairement à son dresseur égocentrique. » commenta Ash en souriant.

_'Je vais te tuer.'_ pensa Paul alors que ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'ils commençaient à saigner.

« Pierre, c'est vraiment Ash ? » demanda faiblement Aurore, des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'était devenu Ash.

« Je ne sais pas Aurore, c'est la première fois que je vois Ash se comporter comme ça durant un match. » dit Pierre troublé par le changement soudain de son ami.

Reggie s'était soudainement levé et se dirigeait vers Paul, Pierre l'avait cependant remarqué.

« Hé Reggie, où vas-tu ? » demanda Pierre.

« Je vais voir mon frère, lui dire de déclarer forfait pour ce match. » dit Reggie en cachant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? La bataille n'est pas finie et le Torterra de Paul a survécu à la dernière attaque de Pikachu et vient de se soigner. Paul a encore une chance. » dit Pierre à Reggie en se levant lui aussi.

« Faux, Pierre, Paul n'a aucune chance de gagner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que si je laisse ce combat continuer, Torterra ne sera plus apte à se lever pour un bon moment. Je dois arrêter ce duel pour le bien de Paul et Torterra. » dit-il en se préparant à courir vers son frère.

« Ne gâche pas mon plaisir, Reggie. » dit alors Ash en envoyant un regard noir à Reggie.

Reggie regarda alors directement dans les yeux marrons d'Ash. Alors qu'il rencontrait son regard glacial, il sentit son esprit se briser sous le coup d'un séisme, il se mit à trembler violemment à transpirer abondamment. Il tomba alors à genoux, paralysé, n'ayant aucune idée par quoi. Il entendit alors d'un coup une voix dure et terrifiante dans son esprit.

_'Si tu interviens, je te jure que tu le regretteras.'_

« Reggie, ça va ? » demanda Pierre, inquiet en voyant son ami éleveur sur ses genoux.

« Oui, je vais bien. » rassura-t-il alors que la sensation étrange dans son esprit s'arrêtait.

« T'es sur ? Tu t'es mis à trembler d'un coup. » insista Pierre en aidant Reggie à se relever.

« C'est rien, j'ai juste été pris de vertiges. » assura-t-il en allant se rasseoir.

_'Bizarre'_ pensa Pierre avant de suivre Reggie pour se rasseoir à côté d'Aurore.

« Hé Paulie, c'est bon là ? Je ne vais pas rajeunir en attendant. » dit Ash en regardant Paul droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, je suis prêt. » répondit Paul avec un rictus. « Torterra, Lame de Roc maintenant. » Torterra envoya alors toute une volée de rochers.

« Pikachu, Tempête d'Éclairs. » Pikachu sauta en l'air et envoya des milliers de coups de foudre sur le terrain. Les terribles éclairs frappaient les rochers, les vaporisant en un instant, continuèrent de se rapprocher jusqu'à finalement atteindre Torterra. Même si le Pokémon était un mix Plante/Sol, il commença à hurler sous le coup de la douleur. La pluie d'éclairs s'estompa finalement laissant apparaître un Torterra de nouveau couvert de brulures mais dans une moindre dimension que tout-à-l'heure.

« Bon, c'était faible, Pikachu Electable sur la branche d'arbre sur le dos de cette grosse tortue. » ordonna Ash alors que Pikachu, une fois de plus recouvert d'électricité fonçait vers Torterra.

« Torterra, encaisse. » Torterra, ignorant la douleur de la dernière attaque, se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à Pikachu qui écrasa sa tête contre l'arbre de son dos. Torterra hurla de douleur alors que l'électricité parcourait son corps. « Maintenant, Queue de Fer » Pikachu envoya alors sa queue illuminée sur le dos de Torterra, ce qui le propulsa loin de Torterra et envoya Torterra à terre.

« Comment ? Torterra est en partie de type Sol, comment peut-il être affecté par une attaque électrique ? » demanda Paul sous le choc.

« Tu ne sais même pas ça. » se moqua Ash alors que Paul lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Je vais expliquer comme ça tu pourras quitter ce champ de bataille en ayant appris quelque chose d'utile. Chaque pokémon a un point faible sur son corps, si tu frappes ce point faible, les dommages de ton attaque seront doublés. En clair, si une attaque doit infliger la moitié de ses dégâts, si elle est dirigée sur le point faible de son adversaire, elle infligera des dégâts normaux. » expliqua-t-il.

« Maintenant, ton Torterra est à la fois Plante et Sol, deux types résistants sur l'électricité donc normalement, ça devrait être du gâteau d'encaisser des attaques de type électrique. Le problème c'est que mon Pikachu a frappé le point faible de la tortue donc pour faire simple, mon attaque qui aurait du infliger un quart de dégât au mieux a infligé la moitié des dégâts normaux. » dit Ash en finissant son explication, et ignorant que tout le monde écoutait attentivement.

« Pierre, tu savais ça ? » demanda Aurore, curieuse.

« Non. Du tout. » répondit Pierre, stupéfié par ce que venait de partager Ash.

« Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Ash en savait autant à propos des pokémons. » déclara Reggie.

« Donc, c'est pour ça que l'attaque électrique a blessé Torterra. » conclut Paul.

« Oui mais je dois reconnaître une chose, ces deux mouvements avec Tempête d'Éclairs peuvent mettre K.O toute un troupeau de Tauros, donc je dois applaudir Torterra pour être encore debout. » dit Ash en applaudissant effectivement le pokémon blessé.

Paul ne savait pas si c'était une insulte ou un compliment, il se contenta de lancer un regard méprisant à Pikachu et Ash.

« Voyons si ton rat survit à ça, Torterra, Séisme. » Torterra monta ses pattes avant et les écrasa sur le sol créant un énorme séisme sur tout la zone de combat.

« Pikachu, Lévitation Magnétique. » dit Ash qui avait perdu son sourire. Il regardait maintenant vers Elena où le sol tremblait à cause du tremblement de terre. _'Cet enfoiré.'_ pensa-t-il avec fureur.

Pikachu fut soudain recouvert d'une mince couche d'électricité alors qu'il évitait le séisme en lévitant au-dessus du sol. Pikachu ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'un coup, l'Aura d'Ash était devenu sinistre. _'J'ai le sentiment que la bataille va vite se finir.'_

« Maintenant Ultralaser ». Torterra tira alors un puissant rayon orange vers Pikachu.

« Coupe cet Ultralaser en deux avec Lame Électrique. » La queue de Pikachu se mit à briller alors que des éclairs l'enveloppaient et prenaient la forme d'une épée. Pikachu fit alors un saut périlleux et coupa l'Ultralaser en deux, la première moitié alla exploser dans le lac Savoir, la deuxième s'était détournée vers … Ash.

« ASH, ATTENTION. » hurlèrent Aurore et Pierre d'une même voix.

Ash ne regarda même pas l'attaque qui arrivait, il attendit simplement qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres pour pencher la tête et allait exploser derrière lui, le laissant complètement indemne.

« Paul, Paul, Paul, je pensais jouer un peu avec ton Torterra, tu vois le genre, le fatiguer un peu et le finir sans trop lui occasionner de dégâts mais j'ai changé d'avis. » dit-il alors qu'il avait un regard de pur colère et un air dégouté. « Maintenant, je vais désintégrer ton Torterra. » lança-t-il avec colère.

« Pikachu, Pistolet Tempête. » Pikachu se mit alors à faire plusieurs sauts périlleux pendant que de minces éclairs parcouraient son corps. Pikachu frappa alors le sol de sa queue et envoya une puissante torpille d'intenses éclairs concentrés qui cingla sur le sol jusqu'à Torterra à une vitesse redoutable.

Torterra, après Ultralaser ne pouvait plus bouger pour recharger l'énergie dépensée, il se prit alors l'attaque de plein fouet. Au lieu d'engloutir Torterra comme n'importe quelle autre attaque électrique, l'attaque propulsa Torterra vers l'arrière et après quelques secondes à continuer son chemin en avant, elle changea de direction et propulsa Torterra en l'air, le laissant retomber lourdement par terre.

« Pikachu, finis avec Dragon de Foudre. » Une mince orbe électrique engloba Pikachu alors qu'il fonçait à l'endroit où Torterra allait retomber. Soudainement, un énorme dragon de trois fois la taille du pokémon tortue fait d'éclairs super-concentrés sortit de la sphère électrique et s'écrasa sur le dos de Torterra, pile sur son point faible. Torterra hurla sous la douleur alors que l'électricité enveloppait tout son corps, électrocutant chaque partie du corps du pokémon. Torterra s'effondra alors sur le sol avec force.

Paul et les spectateurs ne bougeaient pas. C'était clair, la bataille était finie.

Après un moment, le nuage de poussière créé par la chute du Torterra disparut laissant apparaître les deux pokémons. Torterra était tombé sur son dos, les yeux fermés et le corps couvert de brulures. Pikachu, lui, était debout sur le Torterra faisant un énorme sourire.

« Oh l'arbitre, la bataille est finie, tu serais un amour d'annoncer ma victoire. » dit Ash en regardant l'arbitre.

L'arbitre se réveilla de son état de choc et leva les bras en direction d'Ash. « Torterra a été mis hors combat, le match est gagné ... » L'arbitre fut alors interrompu par Paul qui cria soudainement.

« ATTENDEZ, C'EST PAS ENCORE FINI. Torterra, rebut inutile, lève toi. » grogna Paul en regardant son premier pokémon inconscient et sévèrement blessé.

« Arbitre, annonce ma victoire. » dit stoïquement Ash. Paul le foudroya du regard en entendant ça.

« Tu m'écoutes pas ? La bataille n'est pas finie. » dit Paul en courant vers Torterra. Pikachu sauta de Torterra alors que Paul atteignait son Pokémon. Paul regarda un temps son pokémon le plus puissant avant de commencer à lui donner des coups de pied sans relâche.

« Lève-toi, espèce de détritus bon à rien. J'ai dit debout, la bataille n'est pas finie donc debout. » cria Paul en continuant de frapper Torterra.

Reggie se leva en même temps que Pierre et Aurore avant de se diriger vers son frère. Ces trois-là étaient dégoutés de voir comment Paul traitait ses pokémons mais là, c'était trop même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ils allaient continuer vers Paul afin de l'arrêter quand ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Ash venait d'apparaitre juste derrière Paul. Il avait saisi son épaule, forçant Paul à arrêter de frapper Torterra.

Paul foudroya Ash du regard, Ash répondit en lui donnant un coup de poing directement sur la joue droite qui l'envoya au tapis. Les amis d'Ash et Reggie étaient choqués de voir Ash frapper Paul, spécialement Reggie et Aurore qui ne l'avaient jamais vu frapper quiconque avant.

Paul regarda Ash méchamment voulant lui sauter dessus mais le pied d'Ash se retrouva soudain dans sa tête suivi d'un autre coup de pied dans le ventre. Paul cracha de la salive alors qu'il se pliait de douleur. Paul fut alors ramené violemment sur ses pieds pour encaisser un uppercut dans le menton. Ash commença alors à rouer Paul de coups, le frappant comme un vulgaire punching-ball.

Les amis d'Ash et Reggie coururent arrêter Ash, même Paul ne méritait pas ce passage à tabac. Reggie attrapa la main d'Ash et essaya de le contenir avec énormément de difficultés. Qui aurait cru qu'Ash avait autant de force. Pierre, lui s'occupait de Paul qui était couvert de blessures, avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue.

« Espèce de fils de pute, tes pokémons donnent tout ce qu'ils ont pour toi. Torterra a encaissé trois des plus puissantes attaques de Pikachu en ne subissant que des dégâts minimaux. Il a battu avec tout ce qu'il avait et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies, as-tu au moins un cœur Paul ? » hurla Ash en projetant Reggie au-dessus de sa tête pour être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Paul cracha du sang et ricana en regardant Ash. « Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui sympathise avec mes pokémons surtout toi. Mes Pokémons sont mes outils, mes armes, je les utilise comme je le veux. » cria-t-il avant de foncer sur Ash pour lui donner un coup de poing.

Ash ne prit même pas la peine de bouger, il attrapa juste le poing de Paul sans effort et le lança contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il allait alors donner un coup de pied à Paul, un coup de pied avec un minimum d'Aura de façon à ce qu'il reste inconscient pendant un sacré bon moment quand Torterra s'interposa. Ash regarda le Pokémon blessé, puis lui envoya télépathiquement.

_'Pourquoi protèges-tu cette immondice ?' _grogna Ash dans son esprit.

_'S'il vous plait, ne frappez pas mon maitre, Votre Majesté.' _supplia faiblement Torterra en pensée.

Ash regarda intensément Torterra avant de s'éloigner de Paul. _'Bien mais s'il t'abandonne, je le tuerais.' _ dit Ash télépathiquement.

_'Merci de votre clémence, Votre Grandeur.'_ remercia Torterra avant de retombé dans l'inconscience.

« Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers ton Torterra parce qu'il vient de sauver ton cul, Paul. S'il n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une once de vie en toi. » déclara Ash en marchant vers Reggie, il le releva alors sur ses pieds. Reggie alla immédiatement s'occuper des blessures de son frère.

« Reconnaissant, tu me demandes d'être reconnaissant envers ce perdant. » grogna faiblement Paul. Il avait mal physiquement et intérieurement.

« Oui, tu devrais être reconnaissant, pitoyable abruti. Torterra et tes autres pokémons endurent et ne se soulèvent jamais contre ton entrainement cruel et dur. Ils souffrent mais ils te restent loyaux et tu les remercies même pas. » dit Ash en foudroyant son rival du regard et en lui envoyant une vague d'intention meurtrière.

« Tu ne mérites pas des alliés aussi fidèles. Même en te comportant comme tu le fais, ils continuent de te suivre, une personne comme toi ne le mérite pas. » dit Ash d'une voix dure laissant là un Paul découragé.

Pierre et Aurore suivirent Ash alors que Reggie se tendait sur les blessures de son frère.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena regarda la scène qui se passait devant elle avec un sourire. Son petit copain savait exactement comment changer une personne avec une dérouillée et quelques dures remarques appuyant là où il faut.

« Il s'est vraiment surpassé. » dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. « Viens Koyuki, je dois me préparer, Ash va m'emmener voler ce soir. »

Koyuki lança un regard à son père une dernière fois avant de retourner vers leur campement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Ils étaient arrivés au centre tard cette après-midi et Ash avait rapidement laissé tous ses pokémons, y compris Pikachu, à l'infirmière Joëlle afin qu'ils puissent se soigner et se reposer correctement. Ash était ensuite allé se reposer dans sa chambre. Il était désormais tôt dans la soirée, Pierre préparait le diner du groupe, ils avaient préparé les plats favoris d'Ash en récompense pour sa victoire et Aurore eh bien... elle était au taquet ce soir-là.

« Wow, Ash était stupéfiant, je n'avais jamais vu les attaques que Pikachu a fait avant. » dit-elle en sautant de haut en bas avec ses pokémons. « J'ai aussi particulièrement aimé quand il a refait le portrait de Paul, enfin quelqu'un qui lui apprend la vie à ce déchet. »

« Aurore, calme-toi. J'ai autant aimé la bataille que toi, surtout que je n'avais jamais vu Ash se battre comme ça, mais Paul ne méritait d'être tabassé comme ça. » dit Pierre en goutant le plat qu'il préparait.

« Tu déconnes, Pierre, après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait à ses pokémons ? Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, Ash aurait du continuer un peu plus à botter les fesses de cet abruti. » répondit Aurore. « Mais je n'avais jamais vu aucune des techniques qu'a employé Pikachu, c'était stupéfiant. » Les pensées d'Aurore revinrent alors sur le combat et ces mouvements qui avaient écraser le puissant Torterra.

« Tu n'es pas la seule Aurore, j'ai voyagé avec Ash pendant des années et je n'ai pas non plus déjà vu aucune de ces attaques. » dit Pierre en mettant la nourriture sur la table.

« Peut-être qu'Ash pourrait m'apprendre quelques-unes de ses techniques, comme ce dragon de foudre, ça serait merveilleux dans mes performances. » dit Aurore avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui probablement, mais, à mon avis, Ash et Pikachu ont du s'entrainer sacrément dur pour créer, maitriser et les exécuter comme Ash l'a fait tout-à-l'heure. » déclara Pierre à une Aurore trop sur d'elle pour écouter.

« T'inquiètes Pierre, si Ash peut le faire, alors je le peux également. » dit-elle avec arrogance.

« Peut-être, en tout cas, c'est l'heure du diner, vas réveiller Ash. » dit Pierre.

Aurore acquiesça et allait aller dans la chambre d'Ash quand elle vit l'Etouraptor d'Ash voler vers elle, couvert de bandages.

« Hé Etouraptor, tu devrais te reposer. » sermonna Aurore en caressant les ailes de l'oiseau. Elle remarqua alors un papier dans les pattes du pokémon. Aurore l'a pris et la regarda curieusement. « Pierre, il y a un mot sur l'Etouraptor d'Ash. »

« Hein ? Un mot ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » demanda Pierre en arrivant près d'elle. Ils lurent alors ce qu'il y avait sur le papier.

_**Ne m'attendez pas. Je ne serais pas là de la nuit, ne me suivez ou vous le regretterez … et ça vaut surtout pour toi Pierre … Ash … Ps : Je suis sérieux.**_

Après avoir lu le mot, Pierre soupira. « On dirait qu'Ash ne se joindra pas à nous, allez Aurore, laisse tomber. » dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS INQUIET, C'EST LA DEUXIEME NUIT CONSECUTIVE QU'ASH NE DINNE PAS AVEC NOUS. » hurla-t-elle. « Je pense qu'on devrait chercher Ash. »

« T'ES MALADE ? LA DERNIERE FOIS, JE ME SUIS FAIT DEROUILLE QUAND JE L'AI SUIVI, JE NE LE FERAIS PAS UNE DEUXIEME FOIS. » hurla-t-il en retour, terrifié. « Si tu veux, vas-y mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner. » décréta Pierre.

« Froussard » marmonna Aurore mais elle ne continua pas son plan de recherche d'Ash, il commençait à faire nuit.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Une belle mélodie pleine de vie pouvait être entendue dans toute la forêt. La mélodie était si belle qu'elle menait tous les pokémons de la forêt à se diriger vers sa source. Celle-ci était un humain, un simple mortel, les pokémons étaient tous choqués. Normalement, ces Pokémons sauvages et dangereux qui regardaient cet étrange spectacle auraient attaqué violemment l'humain, mais la puissante aura apaisante qu'il émettait les faisait hésiter, ce qui était probablement une très bonne chose vu que l'humain en question les aurait battu facilement.

L'homme qui jouait de la flute était tellement pris dans sa musique qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'approchait de lui que quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

« C'était merveilleux, Ash. » murmura la personne.

Ash arrêta de jouer et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. « Ça représente beaucoup venant de toi, Elena. »

Elena gloussa un peu avant de se mettre à cheval sur Ash. « Tu sais que tu as été fantastique dans ce combat. Tu devrais te battre sérieusement plus souvent. » dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ash.

« Peut-être, Pikachu et moi avons adoré nous battre à fond, je devrais surement réfléchir à me battre sérieusement quand je combats avec Pikachu ou n'importe quel autre pokémon qui peut suivre le rythme. » dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches. « Mais je pense quand même que j'ai été un peu dur, je sais que Torterra ne sera pas sur pied avant plusieurs jours et je sais aussi que j'ai brisé quelques côtes à Paul. »

Elena regarda un peu Ash avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce Paul change. Vous deux avez quelque chose en commun. » déclara Elena.

« Moi avoir quelque chose en commun avec lui, tu es en train de m'insulter ? » demanda Ash mais il était clair qu'il se sentait offensé.

« Oui, vous deux ne savez pas comment équilibrer vos qualités, tu es compatissant et gentil dans ton entrainement alors que Paul est impitoyable, il n'y a pas d'équilibre. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'un Maitre Pokémon doit s'assurer d'un équilibre, compatissant dans l'entrainement mais impitoyable en combat, si tu manques d'une de ces deux qualités ou si tu ne sais pas les équilibrer, tu ne peux pas atteindre ton vrai potentiel. » sermonna-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais, Pikachu me l'a répété des tonnes de fois. » dit Ash avec un sourire, il aimait quand Elena lui faisait un cours. « J'espère que tu te souviens de ta promesse. » dit-il en prenant Elena dans ses bras et en la portant comme une mariée.

Elena rit un peu avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé. « Va doucement s'il te plait, je n'ai pas volé avec toi depuis un moment. »

« Bien sur, allons voler Elena. » dit Ash avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il regarda ensuite le ciel avant de proférer les quatre mots que tout utilisateur de l'Aura doit connaître.

« L'Aura est avec moi. » Après ces mots, une paire d'ailes bleues ciel sortirent soudainement du dos d'Ash. Les plumes de ses ailes brillaient un peu alors que l'Aura avait un effet secondaire sur les plantes qui les entouraient, elles commencèrent à grandir. Ash étendit alors ses ailes à leur taille maximale, c'est-à-dire trois mètres. Ash, avec ses ailes magnifiques ressemblaient à un ange.

Elena regarda les ailes admirative. « Les Ailes de la Divine Aura, le symbole du titre de l'Aura Prince, tu devrais être fier Ash, ces ailes sont le symboles de ta réussite. » dit Elena en se préparant à voler dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Oui, je suis fier de mes ailes. » dit-il en regardant ses ailes angéliques. « Volons ensemble mon ange. » Ash s'envola alors et se dirigea vers le ciel de la nuit à une vitesse incroyable.

Elena cria d'excitation avant de regagner son calme pendant qu'il volait de plus en plus haut. Elena était soufflée par le panorama qui s'offrait à elle, les étoiles et la lune brillaient tellement, elle était tellement proche, c'était tellement merveilleux, elle était en plein ébahissement quand Ash la regarda et se dit qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

Ash serra plus fermement ses bras autour d'Elena et commença à faire d'impressionnantes figures aériennes, il tourna, vrilla fit des looping en volant plus haut. Ce la suscité la réaction voulue de la part d'Elena, elle blottit sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ash qui fonça alors plus haut dans le ciel, il y avait une chose qu'il voulait montrer à sa chère Elena, quelque chose pour laquelle il avait travailler dur.

« Ouvre les yeux Elena, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » dit Ash, il était à l'endroit parfait pour commencer sa démonstration.

Elena ouvrit les yeux et observa tout ce qui l'environnait. Ash la tenait toujours fermement et près de lui, ils étaient si haut qu'elle avait l'impression de presque pouvoir toucher la lune et les étoiles. « Pourquoi sommes-nous si haut Ash ? La dernière fois, tu ne pouvais atteindre cette hauteur. » réfléchit Elena.

« Je me suis entrainé. » lui dit-il. « Maintenant, regarde ça. »

Ash étira sa main libre et commença à concentrer son Aura dans une seule main. Après quelques secondes de concentration, une Aura Sphere de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel commença à grossir. Ash envoya alors l'Aura Sphere s'écraser dans son autre main, et un sceptre en sortit progressivement.

Le bâton est fait de cristaux qui brillaient des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Au bout du bâton, trônait un lotus bleu parfaitement épanoui.

Elena n'était pas surprise en voyant l'élégant sceptre et continua de regarder Ash confusément. Ash sourit en regardant Elena. « Maintenant, regarde ça. » lui murmura-t-il.

Ash éleva alors son bâton au-dessus de sa tête et commença à le tourner rapidement. Alors qu'il tournait le bâton, les étoiles semblaient suivre le mouvement et tourner autour de lui. Rapidement, Elena et Ash furent entourés d'un ballet d'innombrables étoiles tournant parfaitement autour d'eux formant une sphère lumineuse. Elena était séchée devant tant de beauté, de couleurs. Elena ne put se retenir plus longtemps avant d'étendre son bras en essayant d'attraper une étoile, quand elle en toucha une, c'était comme toucher d'innombrables diamants en poussière, elle ne s'expliquait pas cette sensation.

« Tu aimes toucher la poussière d'étoile, pas vrai Elena ? » demanda Ash alors qu'Elena acquiesçait. « Bien, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais que tu vois, c'est ça que je voulais te montrer. » Ash dirigea alors le bâton devant lui et les étoiles qui les entouraient commencèrent à aller dans cette direction créant de nombreuses mini-étoiles filantes.

Elena en avait perdu la parole, ce que Ash avait réussi à faire était admirable et spectaculaire. Ash avait littéralement créé une douzaine d'étoiles filantes et ils étaient en plein milieu de ce spectacle à couper le souffle.

« As-tu aimé ? J'ai travaillé dur pour maitriser ce tour. » dit Ash en regardant Elena, impressionnée.

Elena le regarda et entreprit de lui répondre de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait, elle le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément et amoureusement, le baiser fut si fort qu'Ash en perdit momentanément l'habileté de voler.

_'Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.'_ pensa Ash avant de répondre au baiser de sa déesse. Ash, inconsciemment, enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et ses ailes autour du corps d'Elena, les engloutissant tous les deux. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les ailes émirent une puissante Aura brillante bleue ciel.

Si quelqu'un avait regarder dans le ciel à ce moment-là, il aurait vu une étoile bleue au milieu d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes, il ne serait pas loin de la vérité. Au milieu de ça, il n'y avait qu'un prince et son ange chérissant leur baiser au milieu d'étoiles filantes et sous la lumière éclatante de la lune.

_**Paul = Out.**_

_**Ash vient de nous donner une idée de rendez-vous réussi si on a des ailes, et l'habileté à commander les étoiles ^^.**_

_**Chapitre 5 = Un regard sur la vie d'Elena.**_

_**Mais qui est cette jeune fille alors hein ?**_

_**Enjoy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre CINQ : Un regard sur la vie d'Elena.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur cette nouvelle journée. Les Pokémons vol avaient quitté leurs nids à l'aube, la matinée s'annonçait très bien. En plein ciel, un couple regardait le lever du soleil en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Les deux tourtereaux étaient assis sur un nuage solidifié par les pouvoirs d'Ash.

« Ce lever de soleil est magnifique Ash. » dit Elena en enfonçant sa tête dans le torse de son petit ami, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le soleil levant. Ash sourit avant de la couvrir chaudement avec une de ses ailes.

« C'est l'une des merveilles du monde après tout. Comment étais cette nuit, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il en regardant lui aussi le lever de soleil.

« C'était merveilleux Ash. La meilleure nuit depuis bien des mois, peut-être parce que j'ai dormi sur un nuage avec tes ailes comme couverture et toi comme oreiller, mon oreiller préféré. » pouffa de rire Elena alors qu'Ash rougissait un peu.

« Merci, je suis flatté d'être ton oreiller personnel. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu es un oreiller vraiment confortable Ash. » dit-elle en lui souriant avant de reporter son regard sur le soleil levant.

Ash lui sourit un peu avant de froncer les sourcils, ses yeux fixés sur sa dulcinée. Après un moment, Ash lança un regard au lever de soleil avec une expression qui ne fut pas ignorée par Elena. Celle-ci était confuse mais alors elle pris conscience du problème et fronça elle aussi les sourcils, prit un air triste et des larmes apparurent dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Un silence inconfortable s'abattit sur le couple avant d'être brisé par Elena qui dit d'une voix cassée. « Je vais bientôt partir ... »

« Je sais, encore quinze froides nuits de solitude pour moi. » dit Ash d'un ton déprimé.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé Ash. » dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Ash la regarda alors et esquissa un petit sourire avant d'enlever les larmes des joues d'Elena avec son pouce. Il remonta alors son menton de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, on se verra à nouveau dans quinze jours et je ferais de ce rendez-vous qui vaudra ton attente. Ça ne sera pas si dur, c'est sur, ça me détruit de l'intérieur à chaque fois que nous sommes séparés mais tant qu'on est sur de se revoir, ça vaut le coup. » dit-il avec une voix douce. Elena arrêta de pleurer et sourit un peu.

« Je … Tu … tu sais, mon congé est d'une semaine avant de retourner au boulot, je pourrais rester dans l'ombre et on se rencontrerait tous les soirs et tu pourrais finalement me présenter tes amis. » murmura Elena. Ash sourit simplement avant de refuser d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'aimerais ça, tu n'as aucune idée à qu'elle point j'adorerais que l'on fasse ça mais... » Ash cilla en baissant les yeux. « Si tu restes pendant une semaine, non, si tu restes encore deux autres jours, je ne peux garantir que tu retournas travailler ensuite. » dit-il sérieusement.

Elena comprit et acquiesça, elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester avec Ash pour une semaine mais Ash avait été contre, ce qui l'avait surprise. Mais elle avait compris que, même s'ils adoreraient passer plus de temps ensemble, s'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble, ils ne voudraient plus se quitter, ils seraient inséparables et encore c'est un euphémisme.

« Je comprend » marmonna Elena.

« Merci, regardons ce magnifique lever de soleil maintenant. » dit-il en enlaçant Elena qui sourit et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Koyuki n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas, ce qui agaçait grandement les trois autres pokémons présents. Elle s'était inquiété en se réveillant parce que ses parents s'étaient absentés toute la nuit, elle en savait la raison mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

« (Mais où sont-ils, papa et maman devraient être rentrés maintenant.) » s'exclama Koyuki en secouant la tête.

« (Calme toi Koyuki, tu sais que Maitresse Elena et nous partons tout-à-l'heure. Donne à ton père un peu de temps avec sa compagne.) » dit un Pingoléon shinny qui regardait le Lucario blanc.

« (Oui Koyuki, tu sais combien Ash aime passer du temps et en mettre plein la vue à Elena.) » dit Pikachu en mangeant une bouteille de ketchup sortie de nulle part. « Donne leur du temps à ces deux-là.) »

« (D'autant plus Koyuki, qu'ils sont peut-être en train de s'accoupler maintenant comme ça tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur.) » dit un énorme Drattak, causant les trois autres pokémons de la regarder comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus.

« (ES-TU TAREE ESPECE DE DRAGONNE PERVERSE, JE SUIS PAS PRETE POUR UN MINI-ASH QUI COURE PARTOUT.) » cria Pikachu, laissant tomber sa bouteille de ketchup. « (Encore, une petit Elena je dis pas, ça serait supportable.) » marmonna-t-il ensuite.

« (Tu vois, même Pikachu semble aimer l'idée.) » ajouta Drattak.

« (Tu sais, à chaque fois que je t'entends dire un truc dans le genre, ça me fait me demander comment tu fais pour être plus forte que moi. » dit Pingoléon en regardant la grande dragonne.

« (Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre, je veux encore être un enfant unique pour au moins cinq ans.) » dit Koyuki scandalisée.

« (DONC ça veut dire que ces deux-là n'ont pas encore consommer leur amour, intéressant.) » dit Drattak alors que les autres la regardait comme si elle était folle. Enfin, Pikachu la regardait comme si elle était folle alors que Pingoléon empêchait Koyuki d'aller expliquer sa façon de penser à leur seul moyen de rentrer à la maison.

Pikachu décida de s'éloigner des trois autres timbrés quand il vit une silhouette bleue descendre du ciel. Pikachu regarda la silhouette avec un sourire. « Bon timing, parce qu'encore un peu plus et je les aurais frit les trois là.) » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« (Hé Koyuki regarde là haut, ça te calmera un peu.) » appela Pikachu, ce qui fit arrêter Koyuki. Elle se tourna pour voir son père et sa mère descendre du paradis, elle sourit en voyant cela.

« (C'est bon, papa et maman vont bien.) » soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

« (Ils n'étaient pas en danger en même temps.) » rétorqua Drattak, ce qui lui valu un Pisto-Poing dans la tête et une sieste improvisée.

« (On t'a rien demandé, la perverse.) » grogna Koyuki.

« (Super ! Notre seul moyen de rentrer est K.O) » se lamenta Pingoléon.

Ash souriait en descendant vers les pokémons, Elena savourait la chaleur de la poitrine de son prince.

« Elena, la prochaine fois que tu prends un congé, préviens moi, je pourrais être plus présentable. » dit Ash.

« Pourquoi, tu es présentable. » dit-elle sans même s'embêter à le regarder.

« Je sais mais quand je suis à tes côtés, je me dois d'être sous mon meilleur jour, tu es vraiment une très belle femme. » dit Ash en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Et tu es un beau gosse, ça me suffit. » dit-elle en regardant Ash avant de retourner contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ta façon de penser mais c'est une des raisons qui font que je t'aime. » lui chuchota Ash alors qu'il posait pied sur la terre ferme.

Quand ils atterrirent, Koyuki et Pikachu se précipitèrent vers eux. Ash eut juste le temps de remettre Elena sur ses pieds quand sa fille le tacla mais au lieu de tomber comme d'habitude, ses ailes le firent flotter en l'air. Elena elle attrapa Pikachu et commença à le caresser sur la tête.

« Oui Koyuki, attends un peu, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rétracter mes ailes. » dit Ash en tapotant affectueusement le dos de Koyuki.

« (Désolé papa, j'étais juste inquiet.) » dit en souriant Koyuki. Elle sauta alors des bras de son père qui grogna en rétractant ses ailes laissant quelques plumes tomber au sol.

« Est-ce que tes ailes te font mal quand tu les rétractes ? » demanda Elena inquiète en regardant Ash.

« Ça va t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de la douleur quand je les utilise. Mes ailes sont une partie de moi donc quand je les replie, ça me fait un peu mal vite fait. » dit gaiement Ash mais Elena avait toujours une expression d'anxiété sur le visage. Ash le vit et tapota son épaule en la rassurant avec un sourire. « T'inquiètes Elena, je n'utilise mes ailes que lorsque je vole, que je m'entraine ou que j'utilise une grande puissance. »

Elena ne parut pas convaincue mais acquiesça quand même. « Promets moi juste que tu ne feras rien qui mettra ta vie en danger. Je suis toujours préoccupée par les missions que les légendaires te donne. »

« Voyons Elena. Je suis un Aura Prince, j'ai des responsabilités. » dit Ash d'une voix tendre.

Elena n'était toujours pas convaincue. « Fais juste attention à toi, je sais combien tu es puissant mais ... » Elena baissa les yeux. « Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. » dit Elena sur le point de pleurer.

Ash la regarda avant de ramasser une plume restée sur le sol. Il caressa alors gentiment la joue d'Elena et s'approcha d'elle de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Ash lui sourit alors. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais bon, si tu veux tout de même quelque chose pour être sur que je suis en vie ... » Ash concentra alors son énergie sur la plume, la transformant en belle fleur de lotus bleue ressemblant à des cristaux. Ash mit alors la fleur sur l'oreille d'Elena. « Ce cristal en forme de fleur restera intact tant que je serais en vie, ok ? Ça te prouvera peu importe où et quand que je vais parfaitement bien, et ce tant que je n'aurais pas accompli mon rêve. » dit Ash avec un petit sourire.

Elena prit la fleur et la regarda amoureusement. « Merci pour me donner ceci, ça me rassura quand nous ne serons pas ensemble. » Elle regarda alors Ash. « Mais je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu seras prêt à mourir quand tu deviendras Maitre Pokémon. » gronda-t-elle.

« Qui a dit que c'était ça mon rêve ? » demanda Ash désorientant Elena. Ash ricana en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Elena. « Être le plus grand Maitre Pokémon serait pas mal mais ce n'est pas mon rêve, ou plus mon rêve maintenant. »

« Alors, quel est ton rêve ? » demanda-t-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Ash la regarda amoureusement avant de lui sourire tendrement. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elena. « Mon rêve est de me marier avec toi et que l'on fonde une famille. » dit Ash dans un murmure.

Elena écarquilla les yeux avant que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Elena resserra alors leur étreinte avant de lui déclarer avec une voix respirant le bonheur. « Tu n'as pas idée à quelle point je suis heureuse maintenant. »

« Je pense en avoir un aperçu. » gloussa Ash. Ash et Elena étaient maintenant perdu dans leur étreinte amoureuse, ils ne virent pas les réactions de Pikachu et Koyuki après leur petit échange romantique.

« (Je crois que je vais être malade.) » se plaignit Pikachu.

Koyuki, elle se mit à pleurer. « (Papa est si tendre, promettre à maman de l'épouser et de fonder une famille avec elle.) » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Pikachu la regarda à la dégouté avant de voir le pingouin essayer de réveiller la dragonne. « (Drattak t'as intérêt à te réveiller parce que sinon je vais vomir à cause de toutes ces niaiseries dégueulasses.) » dit Pikachu d'une voix faible.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Un grand Drattak volait dans les airs avec une vitesse impressionnante. Sur ce Drattak étaient assises Elena et Koyuki, Koyuki était un peu en colère de quitter son père mais elle comprenait leurs raisons. Elena, elle, était déprimée en regardant la fleur de lotus qu'Ash lui avait offert.

_'Dois-je vraiment y retourner si tôt, après tout, j'ai encore du temps avant de retourner travailler et puis comme si je pouvais être virer de la société même si je passe un mois avec Ash. C'est mon père qui possède l'entreprise et puis il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour.' _pensait Elena mais rejeta l'idée en y réfléchissant un peu plus. _'Ouais mais si je fais ça, papa enverra Sarah ou même peut-être J et elle utilisera alors tout à sa disposition pour nous trouver et tuer Ash, ou l'inverse, Ash pourrait la tuer. J'ai de la chance qu'Ash et J ne se soient pas encore rencontrés ou alors Ash se serait déjà occupé de son cas. Nan, après tout J n'est pas assez bête pour faire des Légendaires ses ennemis.' _Elena fit la moue à cette pensée. « Nan J est plus intelligente que ça, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse mettre les Légendaires en colère, elle n'est pas aussi bête, j'en suis sure … 'fin j'espère. » se dit elle.

« Que veux-tu dire par Légendaires ? » demanda une dure voix féminine qui fit sursauter Elena.

« HEIN ? QUI EST LA ? » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour finalement voir sa grande sœur, la fameuse Chasseuse de Pokémon J, chevauchant un Drattak derrière le Drattak d'Elena. Elena soupira alors de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'elle. Elle cacha rapidement la fleur de lotus et le collier qu'Ash lui avait offert. « Tu ne devrais pas me faire peur comme ça Jane. » s'exclama Elena après avoir repris sa respiration.

« COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA. » tonna J alors qu'Elena se couvrait les oreilles.

« Pas besoin de crier, sœurette. » dit-elle en massant ses oreilles. « Sinon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce coin de Sinnoh ? » demanda Elena.

« Aller voir ma sœur préférée n'est pas suffisant comme raison. » dit J froidement en posant un pied sur le Drattak de sa sœur.

« Oh non, c'est une très bonne raison, Sarah sera transcendée de te voir, j'en suis sure et certaine. » dit Elena en riant aux éclats alors que sa sœur faisait semblant de l'étrangler.

« JE NE CONSACRERAIS JAMAIS UN MOMENT DE MA VIE À CETTE PETITE CASSE-PIED. » s'exclama Jane avec colère.

« Okay calmos J, je plaisantais juste. » rassura Elena en continua de rire de la réaction de sa sœur.

« Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec moi. » dit J finalement calmée. « Je vois que tu prends des pauses maintenant alors, sans livres et écritures ennuyeuses. »

« Quelqu'un m'a appris à vraiment vivre ma vie. » dit Elena avec un sourire lumineux.

J ricana simplement avant de sortir un thermos de son manteau. « Tiens, bois-ça. » dit-elle en lui envoyant le thermos à sa sœur. Elena le prit et gouta ce qu'il y avait dedans. « Tu aimes ? C'est une toute nouvelle recette. » demanda J à sa sœur en rappelant son Drattak alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière Elena.

« Tu sais grand sœur, tu devrais arrêter la chasse et ouvrir un salon de thé, tu ferais une fortune. » dit Elena finissant de boire le contenu du thermos et le redonner à J.

« Merci mais tu sais que c'est trop tard maintenant pour moi. » dit-elle en remettant le thermos dans sa poche.

« Non, ce n'est pas trop tard, papa peut t'aider... » Elena ne put finir sa phrase, J la regarda froidement avant de déclarer haineusement. « Je ne considérais jamais cet homme comme notre père. A cause de cet enfoiré, maman est morte et j'ai du abandonner mon rêve pour m'occuper de vous alors que lui choisissait son rêve au lieu de sa famille. Si je pouvais, je le tuerais à mains nues. »

Elena soupira, elle aurait du savoir que changer sa sœur n'allait pas être si facile. « Bon et alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Elena, J fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ce genre de trucs à deux balles, c'est pas ton genre. » commenta J.

« Je te l'ai dit, quelqu'un m'a appris à savourer la vie. » répondit Elena avec un sourire.

« Et qui ça, je te prie. » demanda J, sa curiosité ayant été réveillée.

Elena la regarda et dit fièrement et tendrement. « C'est l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. » J fut choqué après cette déclaration. D'habitude, Elena aurait été très timide à propos des garçons mais la façon dont elle avait décrit cet homme faisait penser à J qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer cet homme.

Après un moment, J questionna encore. « S'il te plait dis moi qui est cet homme magnifique et surtout dis moi que ce n'est pas cette merde de Justin qui te tourne en permanence autour à la compagnie parce que sinon je le tue. » Elena éclata de rire en entendant sa sœur.

« Non, mais grande sœur, Justin, comme si. C'est un bon gars mais sérieusement il est collant. » rit Elena en se remémorant son ami. « Non, la personne dont je te parle est tout simplement quelqu'un qu'on peut décrire comme un _prince_. » expliqua rêveusement Elena.

J regarda à sa sœur qui donnait l'impression d'être en train de rêver éveillée et haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, ne parle plus de lui quand je suis dans les parages. » Elle s'en fait pour sa sœur, elle s'en fait pour sa sœur mais elle avait pas signé pour entendre parler de ses coups de cœur.

« Ça me va alors quoi de neuf, t'as pas répondu au final ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Elena.

J regarda sa sœur et soupira. « Je dois dire que ça va mal, ça me fait trois échecs consécutifs dernièrement. » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnant Elena.

« Échecs, comment ça échecs ? T'accomplis toujours tes missions pourtant. » dit, choquée Elena.

« A chaque fois, c'était à cause de ce gamin, sans lui ça aurait été une promenade de santé. » songea furieusement J.

« De quel gamin tu parles ? » demanda curieusement Elena, elle savait que quiconque interférait avec les plans de sa sœur avait une fin longue et douloureuse.

« Il s'appelle Ash Ketchum. » répondit J alors qu'Elena et Koyuki écarquillaient les yeux. « Ce gamin, ça commence à faire un moment qu'il me met des bâtons dans les roues. » grogna J en commençant à raconter ses rencontres avec Ash.

Elena, de son côté, pensait sérieusement. _'Je ne savais pas qu'Ash et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Merde, c'est mauvais, je sais que J est très forte mais contre Ash, elle ne tiendrait pas une minute. Mais J est encore en vie, ce qu'il veut dire qu'Ash n'a pas utilisé son Aura, quelque chose a du l'en empêcher. J'espère que J n'a pas causé des problèmes aux Légendaires au point qu'ils envoient Ash la chasser. Merde, j'aurais du en parler à Ash, il est meilleur pour changer les gens que moi, il aurait peut-être pu lui faire entendre raison.' _elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par J qui tapa son épaule.

« Eh sœurette, ça va ? On aurait que ton esprit était ailleurs. » s'inquiéta J.

« Euh ouais ça va, parle moi alors de ce Ash. » Elena tenait maintenant la main de Koyuki dans la sienne pour deux raisons, un la calmer elle et deux empêcher Koyuki d'attaquer sa sœur.

J eut un regard interrogatif avant de se mettre à raconter toute l'histoire. « Tout a commencé quand... »

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

« Et c'est comme ça que le gamin m'a empêché de m'emparer de Regigigas » finit J. « S'il interfère encore dans mes plans, je jure que je l'aurais. » râla J en fermant les yeux pour passer en revue les moyens de faire mal au gamin. Elena et Koyuki, elles, étaient furax.

Elena avait une envie irrépressible de crier à sa sœur qu'elle avait failli tuer plusieurs fois son amoureux, ou simplement de se faire tuer à chaque fois. Elena aimait beaucoup J, c'était sa sœur favorite mais elle préférait Ash et savoir que sa sœur avait failli tuer la personne la plus importante de sa vie la faisait bouillonner. Elle avait passé tout le récit à se souvenir que J était sa sœur afin de ne pas la tuer.

Koyuki d'un autre côté avait juste envie d'étrangler, de torturer et de tuer la femme en face d'elle. Personne ne ferait du mal à son père tant qu'elle serait dans les alentours alors savoir que la personne en face d'elle avait failli lui ôter la vie lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Mais elle savait que ça rendrait sa mère malheureuse comme les pierres.

« Donc J, qu'est ce que tu feras si tu rencontres encore ce Ash dans un futur proche ? » demanda Elena alors que Koyuki grognait ouvertement à J. ça aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais J ne s'en aperçut même pas.

« Si je le rencontre à nouveau, je pense que je le kidnapperais. » dit J avec un sourire sournois. Elena et Koyuki se firent face incrédules après avoir entendu ça. Elena s'attendait à ce que J veuille le tuer, le torturer mais pas l'enlever.

« Pourquoi le kidnapper J ? » demanda Elena d'une voix curieuse.

« Facile, je hais ce gamin mais je dois avouer qu'il est spécial celui-là. » dit J en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je le kidnapperais seulement pour mieux le connaître parce que je le respecte. Durant toutes ces années de chasse aux Pokémons, je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé et c'est probablement la personne la plus résilient qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Si je peux me permettre, il est aussi pas mal, surtout ses beaux yeux marrons. » J susurra la dernière partie avec le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Elena était sur le point de tuer sa sœur après sa description d'Ash. Koyuki, elle, songea que s'il n'y avait pas la main de sa mère qui l'empêchait de bouger, elle serait déjà en train de tuer la femme devant elle. J regarda les deux, confuse, puis vit une île se dessiner à l'horizon. Elle prit une pokéball et relâcha son Drattak.

« Grande sœur pourquoi Drattak ? » demanda Elena, ne comprenant pas les actions de sa sœur.

J sauta sur le dos de son Drattak et regarda sa petit sœur. « Je dois y aller avant que... » J fut coupé par un Ultralaser surpuissant qui passa près des deux sœurs. « Eh merde, trop tard. » ronchonna J sachant qui avait tiré l'Ultralaser.

« Hé Elena, pourquoi cette sorcière est avec toi ? » cria une voix de femme. J se crispa en se faisant traiter de sorcière pendant qu'Elena riait nerveusement sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand Dracolosse apparut entre les deux Drattak et sur son dos était assise une très belle fille. « Elena » salua gaiement la fille en regardant Elena. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers J et plissa les yeux. « Bonjour Jane. » salua-t-elle avec une voix forte.

« Salut Sarah. » salua sèchement J.

Sarah avait à la fois un air enfantin mais l'apparence d'une femme. Très belle, elle pourrait être comparée à une princesse, elle avait des yeux de couleur rouge, de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs, un visage très mature pour son âge, et un très beau corps comme ses deux sœurs. Elle n'était pas effrayé de montrer son corps sexy à côté de J et Elena qui cachaient leur corps. Elle portait donc une robe très serrée de cuir rouge laissant apparaître son ventre et une partie de son décolleté. Elle portait également une jupe courte laissant voir ses jambes parfaitement lisses. Par-dessus cela, elle portait finalement sa blouse de labo. Sarah était surtout un génie en terme d'entrainement, d'élevage, de combats et de recherches sur les pokémons.

Bien sur, elle avait des relations étranges avec ses sœurs. Elle adorait Elena, elle l'adorait même tellement que quiconque l'importunait ou la regardait de travers se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Mais autant elle adorait sa petite sœur, autant elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa grande sœur J. Et c'était partagé.

Elles se foudroyèrent toutes les deux du regard avant...

« Sorcière. » attaqua Sarah.

« Gamine » rétorqua J.

« Voleuse »

« Idiote. »

« Terroriste. »

« Lâcheuse. »

« Bon, c'est bon là, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants. » cria Elena, ce qui arrêta l'échange de politesses mais pas l'échange de regards assassins.

Elena soupira à la conduite puérile de ses sœurs avant de se tourner vers J. « Tu restes pour le diner, J ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et passer du temps à côté de cette crétine, très peu pour moi, merci Elena. A bientôt Elena, et je vais même pas m'emmerder à regarder dans la direction de l'autre. » Et J s'envola Arceus sait où.

« Pas non plus envie de te voir, sorcière à deux balles. » râla Sarah à la forme éloignée de sa sœur.

« Tu sais que c'est toujours notre grande sœur. » lui dit Elena.

« Ne me le rappelle pas. » grogna Sarah avant de se tourner vers Elena avec un sourire enfantin. « Alors Lena, comment était ta pause, tu es revenu cinq jours en avant encore. » dit-elle avec un ton enjoué.

« Je sais, on va en parler mais après l'atterrissage. » dit-elle en ordonnant à Drattak de descendre avant de crier. « Et ne m'appelles pas Lena. »

Sarah pouffa de rire avant de suivre sa sœur.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Alors qu'ils touchaient le sol, Elena rappela son Drattak. « Nous revoilà à la maison. » dit Elena avec un soupir, elle fut soudain projetée sur le sol en sentant un poids lourd sur son dos.

« Eh, sœurette alors comment va ? » demanda Sarah assise sur sa sœur.

« DEGAGE DE LA » cria-t-elle à sa sœur qui rit simplement.

« Allez Elena, je suis pas si lourde. » dit-elle en faisant un calin à sa sœur.

« KOYUKI » cria Elena, et d'un coup, Sarah fut projeté en l'air. « Merci Koyuki. » dit Elena en se s'époussetant.

« Sa force est vraiment impressionnante. » dit Sarah qui apparut d'un coup à côté de Koyuki qui sursauta.

« Fais pas ça, Koyuki n'aime pas qu'on se faufile près d'elle. » dit Elena en pensant. _'Elle n'est pas confortable parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir berner ses détecteurs d'Aura que même moi je ne peux pas surpasser.'_

Sarah ricana un peu. « Désolé pour ça, allons-y. » Elle montra alors une Jeep garer sur la bordure de la colline. Elena trouva la façon dont la Jeep était garée désespérante mais ne fut pas tellement surprise, typique de Sarah.

« Ouais allons-y, je dois parler à papa de toute façon. » dit Elena en s'avançant vers la Jeep.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours papa, Tu peux pas l'appeler Henry comme tout le monde. » s'exclama Sarah en sautant dans la voiture.

« Je l'appelle papa parce qu'il est notre papa » répondit Elena en entrant dans la voiture alors que Koyuki allait directement dormir à l'arrière.

« Père, hum non. Notre PAPA est mort en même temps que maman. » dit Sarah clairement. Elena secoua simplement la tête, c'était une chose que J et Sarah avaient en commun, elles ne reconnaitraient jamais que leur père biologique était leur vrai père.

« Tu sais c'est bien que tu commences à prendre des congés, mais autant les prendre en entier, non ? Tu travailles deux semaines et tu te reposes deux semaines, c'est pas compliqué pourtant. » dit Sarah en conduisant la jeep. La voiture commença à se diriger vers le grand immeuble au milieu de la ville qu'elles venaient d'atteindre.

« Tu sais que j'aime mon boulot. » dit-elle en mentant à moitié.

« Tu sais, je sais que tu mens, mais bon, c'est ton choix, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec. » dit Sarah en enlevant son manteau de laborantine. « Je peux enfin enlever cette blouse, il commençait à faire chaud. » se plaignit-elle.

Elena grogna d'exaspération en voyant les vêtements que portait sa sœur, ce qui fut tout de suite remarqué par Sarah. « Quoi ? J'aime porter des fringues légères, est-ce mauvais pour moi de montrer ce corps sublime au monde. » déclara-t-elle. Elena se frappa le front.

« Au moins, tu pourrais couvrir certaines parties. J'aime pas quand les mecs se jettent à tes pieds. » s'exclama désespérément Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Et puis, tu as toi même tes courtisans. » rétorqua Sarah.

« Qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout devrais-je ajouter. Comme si j'allais m'intéresser à des imbéciles qui ne veulent que mon corps et se foutent de me connaître. » râla Elena, se souvenant des hordes de courtisans qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressé, ne le serait jamais et était déjà prise. De temps en temps, elle devait même autoriser Koyuki à s'occuper de leur matricule tellement ils étaient collants.

« Je sais Elena, c'est pourquoi je les rejette également. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gens qui ne s'intéressent qu'à mon corps ou ma célébrité. » soupira Sarah de dégout. « Être célèbre, c'est vraiment de la merde. »

« Ta faute, c'est de ta faute Sarah. » asséna Elena.

« Je sais qu'être célèbre, ça pue mais même si je suis connue et que les gars veulent sortir avec moi juste pour ça, je trouverais un jour quelqu'un qui me méritera. » dit Sarah avec un sourire.

Elena ricana en entendant ça et dit. « Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un si tes critères n'étaient pas aussi hauts. »

« Eh je n'ai pas de hauts critères, je veux juste un gars aussi beau qu'un prince, qui soit sexy, romantique, passionné, avec un rêve ambitieux, déterminé, un gentleman, un bon dresseur Pokémon ou au moins le potentiel pour devenir bon et qui s'inquiète pour ses pokémons. C'est vraiment trop demander ? » pleurnicha Sarah, ce qui fit grogner désespérément Elena pour deux raisons, d'une c'est que c'est au moins la millionième fois qu'elle entend ça et de deux, elle vient juste de décrire Ash.

_'J'ai de la chance d'avoir rencontré Ash la première parce que sinon j'aurais mes deux sœurs comme concurrentes.' _pensa Elena alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le grand batiment.

« On y est Elena, Henry veut te voir au fait. » dit Sarah en sortant de la jeep.

« Oui » Elena allait sortir du 4x4 quand elle sentit sa poche vibrer. Elle eut un sourire entendu sachant que ce n'était pas un vidéophone ordinaire qui vibrait mais son portable secret que seul Ash connaissait.

« Allez Elena, j'ai pas toute la journée. » râla Sarah en voyant qu'Elena mettait du temps à quitter la voiture.

« Désolé Sarah, je dois y aller, viens Koyuki. » Elena se rua alors dans le bâtiment alors que Sarah regardait simplement l'endroit où elle avait disparut.

« Rapide. » murmura-t-elle.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena et Koyuki s'arrêtèrent à son bureau et verrouillèrent la porte. Elle prit alors le vidéophone et répondit laissant apparaître Ash sur l'écran.

« Hé Ash » salua Elena avec un sourire.

« Hé Elena » salua Ash avec lui aussi un sourire, content de la voir même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble au même endroit.

_**Age d'Elena et de ses sœurs :**_

_**Jane 20 ans**_

_**Sarah 18 ans **_

_**Elena 15 ans tout comme Ash.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Amis, réunion et présentation.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre SIX : Amis, réunion et présentations.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Ash grogna de frustration alors qu'il détruisait le rocher le plus proche avec une Aura Sphere. Ça ne faisait que cinq jours qu'Elena était partie et sa colère ne faisait que s'ajouter à sa tristesse. La raison de sa colère était simple, il venait de rencontrer une nouvelle fois la Team Galaxie, mais cette fois dans une Terre Sacrée, le Mont Couronné.

_'Pourquoi ces idiots veulent faire des choses aussi stupides et dangereuses, ça pourrait causer une catastrophe majeure ?'_ pensa Ash alors qu'il détruisait avec colère un autre rocher. _'Est-ce que ces abrutis de la Team Galaxie ont une idée du désastre que ça provoquerait s'ils accomplissaient leur plan.' _Ash frissonna à cette idée et envoya un poing rageur devant lui, lançant une puissante décharge d'Aura dans le ciel.

« Merde, pourquoi moi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi ? » demanda Ash en criant de frustration. Il frappa le sol du point, créant un cratère d'un mètre et demi. « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit m'occuper de ces maudites organisations et pas ces maudites autorités ? » Ash soupira et se leva en survolant du regard sa zone d'entrainement.

La zone entière était ravagée, pas un arbre ou un rocher n'était pas pulvérisé. Le terrain lui-même donnait l'impression d'avoir vu passer d'innombrables guerres à travers les âges.

« (Quelqu'un a l'air énervé.) » dit une voix familière derrière Ash. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir son Pikachu darder sur lui un regard furieux. Ash soupira avant de se poser sur le terrain défoncé.

« Oui, je suis énervé, je sais qu'on a déjà rencontré la Team Galaxie avant mais là, c'était l'un des Territoires Sacrés. » dit Ash en regardant son partenaire et frère.

« (Oui, mais ça c'était hier, et en plus ils n'ont pas endommagé les ruines là-bas donc pas de problème.) » conforta Pikachu.

« Ce n'est pas ça Pikachu, on a de la chance qu'aucun d'eux ne sache se servir de l'Aura sinon ils auraient pu localiser les Colonnes Lances. De plus, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussit à mettre la main sur la Clé. » dit Ash avec une voix empreinte de déception.

« (Ces idiots ne savent pas utiliser correctement la clé donc on peut se détendre de ce point de vue là.) » rappela Pikachu en se mettant sur la poitrine de son dresseur.

« T'as peut-être raison. » concéda Ash en se jouant toute sorte de scénarios désastreux dans sa tête. « Je devrais pas penser autant. » dit-il en se levant pour aller vers son sac de voyage.

« (On y retourne déjà ?) » demanda Pikachu en sautant sur l'épaule d'Ash.

« Pas tout de suite. Le professeur Chen et les autres ne sont pas encore arrivé donc si on y retourne trop tôt, ce serait embarrassant, sous surveillance constante de la mère d'Aurore comme si elle voulait savoir si je ferais un bon gendre. Et puis j'aime pas Aurore, elle a cinq ans de moins que moi. » expliqua Ash.

« (Tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas son cas.) » murmura faiblement Pikachu.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Pikachu ? » demanda Ash.

« (Je disais, n'es-tu pas excité de revoir tous nos amis comme au bon vieux temps.) » dit Pikachu en espérant que son mensonge passerait. Ash parut y croire.

« Je suis excité de revoir nos amis mais je préfèrerais qu'ils ne se remettent pas tous à voyager avec nous quand même » dit Ash en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

Pikachu demanda d'un air curieux. « Pourquoi ? Ce sont nos amis pourtant, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voyager à nouveau avec eux ? »

« Facile, s'il y a trop de gens qui voyagent avec nous, ce sera plus difficile de voir Elena, donc ça ne le fera pas. » dit-il en vidant furieusement son sac à dos. _'Ne me dis pas que j'ai pas laissé mon portable chez Aurore. C'est la cata, si elle appelle et que quelqu'un d'autre répond, je vais ramer pour m'expliquer.' _pensa Ash en palissant.

Pikachu sut quel était le problème rien qu'en voyant Ash blanc comme un linge, il décida qu'il devait régler le problème. Son corps se mit à briller d'une couleur jeune et ses yeux prirent une couleur doré. Il le va alors une patte et un vidéophone sortit d'un des compartiments secrets du sac d'Ash. Ash n'était pas tellement surpris par ce que venait de faire Pikachu, il attrapa juste le vidéophone envelopper d'une aura jaune précipitamment. « Merci Pikachu, je vois que tu deviens sacrément bon en manipulations magnétiques. » dit-il soulagé avant de se mettre à composer le numéro de sa moitié.

« (Arceus, pourquoi j'ai un dresseur fou d'amour ?) » demanda Pikachu en sautant de l'épaule dudit dresseur. Il courut vers le terrain d'entrainement pour travailler à maitriser ses compétences magnétiques tandis que son partenaire contait fleurette à sa future femme.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Deux personnes faisant s'entrechoquer leurs sabres à une vitesse que n'importe qui qualifierait d'inhumaine. Les deux portaient des tenues de combat. Le première et la plus grande des figures portait une tenue rouge, c'était clairement un homme, l'autre était une femme complètement habillée en noir. Les deux personnes étaient verrouillées dans un combat épique mais il était clair que la femme avait le dessus, elle fit encore quelques échanges puis mit un terme au combat en passant la garde de son adversaire.

Elle mit alors un coup sec sur la main de l'homme tenant le sabre et le fit lâcher son arme. Elle le propulsa alors à terre avec une prise et l'homme se retourna face contre terre pour voir la pointe de la lame de son adversaire prête à lui ôter la vie à quelques centimètres seulement de sa nuque.

L'homme retira son casque. « Tu es une guerrière remarquable Elena. » dit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Merci, papa. » dit Elena en enlevant son casque. Elle aida alors son père à se relever.

Le père d'Elena, Henry avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine passée. Il avait des cheveux de la même couleur que sa fille ainée J et les mêmes yeux rouges cramoisis que Sarah, sa deuxième fille. Il était bien bâti et avait une moustache. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux grandes filles même au niveau du caractère, la même puérilité et le même QI que Sarah alliés à la rudesse et la conduite impitoyable en combat de J. Son seul point commun avec Elena était de considérer son travail comme une drogue.

« Tu es moins rapide, papa » commenta Elena en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau.

« Je vieillis Elena, c'est normal pour les gens de ne plus pouvoir aller aussi vite quand ils vieillissent. » répondit Henry en buvant la bouteille d'eau. « Ça et aussi le fait que tu es un prodige de l'escrime » ajouta rapidement Henry en lançant la bouteille vide dans la corbeille.

« Merci papa, mais le compliment te revient, c'est toi qui m'a enseigné l'escrime. » dit-elle alors qu'elle remettait son sabre dans son fourreau.

« Je savais que c'était là que je vous trouverais vous deux. » dit une femme en entrant dans leur arène personnelle. Elena et son père sourirent en regardant la femme arriver.

« Bonjour Natasha. » saluèrent Elena et Henry à l'unisson.

« Bonjour vous deux, j'espère que je ne dérange rien d'important. » dit Natasha en souriant.

Natasha était une femme du même âge qu'Henry à première vue mais c'était dur d'en être sur, surtout au premier regard, étant donné le visage plein de jeunesse et le corps agréable à regarder qu'elle avait. C'était une très belle femme, de longs cheveux châtains arrangés en queue de cheval, des yeux noisettes étincelants et le corps d'une femme qui a à peine la vingtaine. C'était aussi une femme tendre mais fière et pouvant se montrer terrifiante.

« Tu ne déranges rien du tout Natasha. » dit Henry à son amie d'enfance. Natasha hocha de la tête avant de lui tendre un dossier.

« On a une offre pour nos services, mais c'est un peu bizarre. » dit Natasha en regardant Henry lire le dossier.

« Il nous offre un paquet d'argent pour étudier des ruines sur tout Sinnoh. » analysa Henry.

« On a déjà fait quelques expéditions à Sinnoh, mais il y a là quelques ruines que l'on n'a pas encore exploré, ça vaut peut-être le coup si on trouve des trucs intéressants. » commenta Natasha en pointant les ruines en question sur la liste du dossier que lisaient avec intérêt Elena et son père.

« Ils veulent qu'on étudie le Mont Couronné donc ils veulent que l'on trouve les Colonnes Lances. » dit Elena tout-à-coup. Natasha et Henry lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs.

« On a cherché les Colonnes Lances durant des années, ma chérie, comment peux-tu être sure qu'elles sont là-bas ? » demanda Henry laissant parler sa curiosité.

« Henry et moi avons cherché là-bas avant mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Sur quoi te bases-tu pour nous dire ça ? » ajouta Natasha.

Elena les regarda et sourit. « Peut-être que vous n'avez pas cherché assez, et vous avez donc échouer à voir ce qui était sous votre nez. » dit Elena d'une voix de vieux sage.

« Un de mes amis m'a dit qu'il était allé aux Colonnes Lances et m'a montré une preuve de ça. » raisonna Elena.

« Et qui est cet ami qui t'a montré cette preuve ? » demanda avec curiosité le père de la jeune fille.

Elena regarda son père avant de dire d'un ton taquin. « S-E-C-R-E-T »

Henry grogna à la réponse d'Elena et Natasha se moqua de la réaction de son ami avant de se calmer rapidement. « Tu sais Elena que nous ne pouvons pas envoyer une équipe dans les contrées sauvages du Mont Couronné en ne se basant que sur une preuve que ton ami t'a montré, il faut être sur que la source est juste d'abord. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais, si vous voulez voir la preuve, je vous la montrerais tout-à-l'heure mais là je vais à la douche, je pue. » dit-elle en laissant les deux archéologues.

« Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère en grandissant, espérons qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes gouts en matière d'hommes. » dit Natasha en voyant Elena s'éloigner.

« Oui je sais, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je sais déjà que j'étais un horrible mari et que je suis un horrible père, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles constamment. » dit-il honteux.

Natasha regarda son ami avec colère. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux être ici à essayer de jouer le père exemplaire alors que tu les as laisser se démerder durant 10 ans pour accomplir ton rêve débile. » gronda-t-elle alors qu'Henry la foudroyait du regard.

« Concentrons nous sur le boulot, pas sur mon passé. » trancha Henry en donnant le dossier à Natasha et en allant à son bureau. Natasha haussa les épaules en voyant les actions de son ami.

_'Ce gars n'apprendra jamais, même après avoir perdu les deux femmes qu'il a aimé le plus au monde, il n'a toujours pas appris sa leçon.' _pensa-t-elle en suivant Henry vers son bureau.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

_'Est-ce que j'ai raison de leur montrer ça ? Ash me l'a donné à mon anniversaire et m'a dit de l'utilisé si j'en avais le besoin. Mais ça mettrait le secret de notre relation en péril. Et puis Ash ne sera surement pas transcendé en sachant qu'une de nos équipes explore l'un des Territoires Sacrés. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ouvert ma grande bouche et parler des Colonnes Lances, je me suis encore excité et j'ai parlé sans réfléchir.' _ pensa Elena en terminant sa douche. Elle se sécha avant de mettre quelques sous-vêtements, elle allait partir quand elle entendit son portable secret sonner.

Après quelques secondes d'exercices de relaxation respiratoire, Elena répondit à l'appel. « Salut Ash » salua joyeusement Elena.

« Salut ma belle, j'espère que je ne déranges rien ? » dit-il en souriant à son aimée.

« Non rien du tout, je viens de sortir de la douche et il se passe rien aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en se collant contre le mur le plus proche. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? On dirait que t'as été dans une guerre. » ajouta Elena en voyant la tête fatiguée d'Ash.

« Juste un petit entrainement, je dois rester en condition optimale pour maitriser correctement mon Aura. » dit sérieusement Ash. « Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces cinq derniers jours ? » s'enquit Ash avec curiosité.

« Je me suis vraiment ennuyé. On a de nouveaux objets à étudier et des ruines à explorer. Mais on n'a pas encore de plan d'expédition. » soupira, déçue, Elena. Ash pouffa de rire avant de faire un sourire réconfortant.

« Allez ma chérie, sois pas comme ça, vous allez bientôt repartir à l'aventure. » rassura-t-il.

Elena regarda Ash avec un petit sourire. « Tu as raison, si mon père accepte ce job, mon équipe et moi auront une longue aventure. » dit Elena avant de se rappeler dans quelle région ça aura lieu. « Et en plus, ce sera à travers tout Sinnoh ». ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Ash ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre toutes les implications de ce que venait de dire Elena et explosa de joie. « Tu veux dire que tu vas être à Sinnoh pour un long moment grâce à ce boulot ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elena gloussa à la réaction de son petit ami. « Oui, si mon père accepte le job. »

« Tu sais, je peux voler jusqu'ici et le persuader (ou le menacer) d'accepter. » offra Ash alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleutée.

Elena rit inconfortablement en refusant de la tête. « Je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça, mais après il faudrait en expliquer beaucoup à mes amis et mon père. » dit-elle de façon humoristique.

« Ouais, je ne suis pas encore chaud à l'idée d'expliquer à mes amis que je sors avec la plus belle femme du monde, enfin pas encore. » dit Ash en faisant rougir Elena.

« Donc où es-tu et pourquoi es-tu si énervé que tu détruis tout ton terrain d'entrainement ? » demanda Elena.

« Je n'ai rien détruit du tout. » se défendit Ash. Elena lui lança un regard genre 'Vraiment, Ash.'

« Et alors pourquoi il y a de la fumée derrière toi ? » pointa Elena.

Ash regarda derrière lui et vit des cratères encore fumants qu'il avait fait durant l'entrainement. Ash eut un sourire gêné et passa sa main derrière sa tête, embarrassé. « Je suis allé un peu loin encore. » soupira-t-il.

« Tu vas toujours trop loin, mon amour. » se moqua Elena. Ash la regarda et soupira.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. Je suis à Bonaugure en tout cas. » Elena tiqua en entendant le nom de la ville.

« Bonaugure, pourquoi es-tu dans la ville natale de cette Aurore ? » demanda Elena avec une once de jalousie dans la voix.

« Pff sa mère nous a invité pour un festival qui se tiendrait tous les ans là-bas. » expliqua Ash ennuyé.

Elena réfléchit un moment avant de se rappeler quelque chose. « Je m'en souviens maintenant, chaque année, il y a un festival dans cette ville, j'ai aussi entendu qu'il allait y avoir un Tournoi Pokémon cette année, organisé par le champion extrême de la Tour de Combat, Koner. » informa Elena, suscitant l'attention d'Ash.

« Un tournoi organisé par un champion extrême, intéressant. Pikachu et moi adorerions le combattre, surtout maintenant que Pikachu maitrise parfaitement sa manipulation magnétique. » s'exclama Ash alors qu'Elena pouffait de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi Ash ? Tu vas te battre sérieusement pour changer ? » s'exclama Elena.

Ash la regarda simplement et lui dit doucement. « Je t'ai promis. » Les yeux d'Elena ne pouvaient plus se détacher de lui après l'avoir entendu dire ça. « Je t'ai promis que je me mettrais à me battre sérieusement avec les pokémons qui peuvent tenir la cadence et je tiens toujours mes promesses, surtout à toi. » dit-il avec passion.

Elena fit son plus beau sourire à son prince. « Si j'étais avec toi, je t'embrasserais à t'en déconnecter le cerveau. » dit-elle malicieusement. « Ou peut-être devrais-je te montrer ce qu'il y a là dessous ? » dit-elle en ouvrant un peu son peignoir, laissant apparaître son décolleté.

Ash se mit à tourner au rouge brique en ayant cette vue dégagée. « Pourrais-tu ne pas me montrer ce genre de choses, je rêve déjà de toi 24/7, j'ai pas envie de rajouter des pensées déviantes, surtout que j'en ai déjà. »

Elena rougit en entendant ça puis sourit sournoisement, ça allait être marrant pour elle. « Ça alors, mon Ashura a des pensées déviantes à propos de moi. Est-ce que ça implique nous deux dans un lit, peu habillé dans des positions très intimes et sexuelles ? » ronronna-t-elle, le regard plein de désir.

Le visage d'Ash avait viré au rouge tomate en voyant sa moitié agir de cette façon. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais échoua quand Elena reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, Ashy, je peux accomplir tes rêves les plus fous, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. » dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Pour prouver ses dires, elle commença à révéler ses épaules complètement nues et à descendre jusqu'à atteindre quasiment sa poitrine appétissante.

Ash ne pouvait en supporter plus et s'évanouit le sourire aux lèvres et le nez en sang.

Elena gloussa. « Ça marche à tous les coups. »

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Dans la maison d'Aurore, les choses devenaient palpitantes … surtout pour Pierre.

Johanna et Aurore étaient en train de nettoyer la maison comme des dingues, la raison étant très simple, dans un petit moment arriverait un grand professeur renommé et son jeune apprenti, une jeune coordinatrice et son petit frère et bien plus important (surtout pour Aurore) la mère d'Ash. Tous ces gens viendraient dans l'humble demeure des deux jeunes femmes, cette rencontre serait très importante pour toutes les deux, la mère rêvait toujours de rencontrer le grand Professeur Chen et la fille voulait à tout prix montrer à la mère d'Ash qu'elle ferait une bru parfaite. C'est pourquoi la maison devait être impeccable.

Pierre de son côté était cantonné à une place peu reluisante, deux Pokémons veillaient à ce que Pierre ne fasse aucun mauvais mouvement, surtout ne flirte avec personne. Pierre déprimait donc dans son coin, incapable de pouvoir exprimer son amour, ce qui rendait la maison plus calme quand même.

« Hé Aurore, tu peux laver le balcon, s'il te plait. » cria Johanna depuis la cuisine, qu'elle était en train de laver en même temps qu'elle préparait le déjeuner.

« Bien sur maman, je viens juste de finir de laver l'étage. » répondit Aurore.

Pierre soupira à nouveau, sans Ash à la maison et sans pouvoir flirter avec les filles, c'est vraiment ennuyeux. « Pourquoi j'ai pas accompagné Ash pour son entrainement, j'aurais pu voir quelques filles et... » Pierre ne put finir sa phrase quand un Direct Toxik et une attaque Para-spore le mirent à terre avec un bruit sourd.

_'Pourquoi moi ?'_ pensa-t-il en agonisant alors que son Cradopaud et le Joliflor de Noelle le foudroyaient du regard. Pierre resta à terre sans bouger.

« Hé Pierre, toujours en vie ? » demanda Aurore en voyant son ami à terre.

Pierre gémit de douleur mais Aurore prit ça pour un oui. « Ok Pierre, si tu me cherches je serais sur le balcon à l'étage. » dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

_'Comment peut-elle croire que je vais bien ?' _se demanda Pierre quand il se leva alors que Cradopaud et Joliflor l'avait laissé à son propre sort. La sonnette retentit alors.

« Pierre, tu peux ouvrir. » crièrent en même temps la mère et la fille.

« Oui bien sur. » répondit-il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et de recevoir le choc de sa vie.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit le Professeur Chen, ses amis et anciens compagnons de voyage.

« Bonjour Pierre, je vois donc que nous sommes à la bonne maison. » dit Régis avec un sourire arrogant.

Pierre ne put penser qu'à une chose en les voyant tous là.

_'Merci mon Dieu.'_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Comment je m'ennuie aujourd'hui. » râla Elena en rangeant quelques objets dans la chambre de stockage. La chambre de stockage était une pièce avec l'air conditionné et beaucoup d'espace pour entreposer les innombrables objets ramenés des expéditions.

« Tu l'as dit Elena, j'aimerais bien que ton père prenne le job comme ça on pourra partir d'ici. » dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec un air ennuyé pendant qu'elle inventoriait leurs artefacts les plus importants.

« Travaillez, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra manger le déjeuner. » dit un jeune homme blond en rentrant de grands objets dans la chambre de stockage.

« Pourrais-tu éviter de me faire penser à la nourriture Michael, et pourrais-tu mettre ces tablettes avec les autres au fond de la pièce ? » pria la fille aux cheveux noirs. L'adolescent nommé Michael grogna d'épuisement.

Michael était un garçon âgé de 18 ans, blond, les cheveux coupés courts façon militaire, les yeux marrons, et de corpulence moyenne, il était aussi plus grand qu'Elena et Karen de plus de dix centimètres. Il était un peu maigre mais la présence de quelques muscles montraient qu'il restait un peu fort. Il était un peu fainéant mais pouvait accomplir n'importe quel tache vite fait bien fait. C'était surtout un artiste incroyable, capable de faire de débris et de détritus des œuvres d'art. Un peu gourmand mais pas égoiste, Michael était toujours d'humeur joyeuse mais avec un tempérament colérique.

« Puis-je au moins me reposer un peu, Karen ? Je viens de descendre ces tablettes du 10 ème étage, chacune d'elle pèse 70 kilos. J'en peux plus. » haleta Michael.

Karen était une jeune femme âgée de 18 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient dans le bas de son dos, des yeux noisettes et avait elle aussi de très belle courbe comme son amie Elena. Son visage était très doux et calme, ce qui allait parfaitement de paire avec sa beauté. Elle parlait très doucement et calmement mais prenait toutes les opportunités qui s'offrait à elle si ça pouvait l'aider elle ou ses amis.

Karen regarda Michael et soupira, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le faire travailler maintenant. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble donc elle avait le devoir de le faire continuer à travailler quand il fainéantait, et elle prenait ce devoir particulièrement à cœur.

Karen approcha _**son**_ Michael et commença à lui caresser la joue. Michael se tendit et rougit sous la caresse de sa petite amie. « Allez, Mic. Plus vite tu en auras fini ici, plus vite on pourra s'amuser ensemble. » chuchota-t-elle de façon séduisante.

Michael se leva immédiatement et commença à bouger les tablettes rapidement mais en faisant attention, le rouge toujours aux joues.

Karen regarda son petit ami faire le travail. « Ça marche à tous les coups. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elena ronchonna en voyant ça. Karen la regarda et sourit. « Elena, si tu as un petit ami, tu comprends vite que c'est à toi de le garder les pieds sur terre. »

Elena la regarda simplement avec un air indifférent avant de se remettre à son travail. Karen pouffa à la réaction de son amie avant d'aller vers Michael pour lui donner sa récompense.

Une heure plus tard, les trois avaient finis l'inventaire et le rangement de toute la salle et s'apprêtaient à remonter par l'ascenseur. Ils attendirent alors l'ascenseur un petit moment pour qu'il commence à descendre vers leur étage, ils attendirent encore une minute et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit révélant deux personnes complètement identiques et un Lucario blanc immaculé qui se jeta dans les bras d'Elena.

« Hé Koyuki, comment c'était ton bilan ? » demanda Elena en câlinant sa fille. Koyuki la regarda avec un air épouvanté. Elena avait une idée de comment s'était passé le bilan.

« Ma sœur voulait encore étudier ton Aura, c'est ça ? » soupira Elena. Koyuki acquiesça en frissonnant à la pensée du bilan avec Sarah.

_'Note personnelle, apprendre les frontières à ne pas dépasser à Sarah lorsqu'elle examine Koyuki.'_ pensa Elena alors qu'elle caressait la tête de Koyuki. Elle leva alors la tête vers Michael et Karen qui étaient en pleine conversation avec les jumelles.

« Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là Tanya, Michelle ? » demanda Michael.

« Bah le boss nous a ordonné de... » commença Tanya

« … vous appeler pour que vous vous rendiez à une réunion... » continua Michelle.

« … à propos de quelque chose de très important. » finirent-elles d'une même voix.

Michael grogna d'exaspération. « Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, que vous finissiez vos phrases ou le sourire niais que vous arborez à chaque fois. » commenta-t-il en regardant les jumelles souriantes.

Tanya et Michelle étaient des jumelles parfaitement identiques ayant une année de plus qu'Elena. Toutes les deux avaient des corps bien développés, pas autant qu'Elena ou Karen ceci dit, elles étaient aussi un petit peu plus petites qu'Elena. Elles avaient de longs cheveux châtains et leurs visages avaient des traits assez enfantins qui leur donnaient l'impression de n'avoir que 14 ans. La seule différence entre les deux jumelles était la couleur de leurs yeux, ceux de Tanya étaient violets et ceux de Michelle noirs. Ces deux-là n'étaient sérieuses que pour ce qui concernait le travail, elles avaient également la manie de finir les phrases de l'autre et vice-versa au grand dam de leurs amis et collègues archéologues.

« Donc nous fait appeler, j'espère que cette réunion sera pas trop pénible. » déclara catégoriquement Karen.

« Voyons Karen, le boss ne nous appellerait pas pour quelque chose d'inutile. » dit Michael, défendant son patron.

« Et il y a 2 ans et demi, c'était la réunion la plus inutile à laquelle j'ai jamais participé. » rappela Karen à son petit ami avec un sourire narquois.

Michael se gratta la tête essayant de se souvenir de ça. « C'était pour la bonne cause. » dit maladroitement le garçon.

« ON A FORCE NOTRE MEILLEURE ARCHEOLOGUE A PRENDRE UN CONGE DE SIX MOIS. » cria-t-elle (anime style) à son petit ami. Michael s'éloigna vite de sa copine. Elena les regarda avec un regard perplexe, elle n'en revenait pas, ils se souvenaient encore de la réunion qui avait été le catalyseur de sa relation avec Ash.

« Je me rappelle de ça. » dit soudainement Tanya.

« C'était probablement les pires 6 mois de nos vies. » ajouta Michelle.

« Mais au final » dirent-elles en même temps alors qu'elles enlaçaient Elena. « Au final, nous avons de nouveau notre grande sœur. » dirent-elles à l'unisson. Elena pouffa de rire gênée, Koyuki remarqua l'expression de sa mère et prit les deux jumelles pour les jeter dans l'ascenseur.

« Merci Arceus, c'est enfin silencieux. » dit Karen en regardant les deux jumelles inconscientes dans l'ascenseur.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Enfin, le calme régnait chez Aurore. Les deux logeuses avaient finalement arrêter de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble quand les invités étaient arrivés, elles étaient tout de même énervées de ne pas avoir complètement terminer le grand ménage. Aurore était rapidement allée vers Flora et Zoé afin de parler et d'échanger des stratégies de coordination. Pierre, de son côté, parlait avec Ondine, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait dernièrement.

« Hé Ondine, c'est bien de te revoir. » dit-il en approchant son ancienne compagnonne de voyage.

« Contente de te revoir Pierre. » salua Ondine avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle faisait un gros câlin à son ancien compagnon de voyage.

Ondine avait beaucoup changé physiquement depuis leur dernière rencontre et les 3 ans qu'elle avait passé à l'arène d'Azuria. Elle avait maintenant une silhouette qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celles de ses sœurs. Elle avait aussi changé de coupe de cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Elle avait également changé de garde-robe, au lieu de son habituel accoutrement de garçon manqué, elle avait choisi un T-shirt orange avec l'emblème cascade imprimé dessus, un jean relâché fait pour voyager et une veste blanche.

« Alors, comment va l'arène ? » dit-il en quittant les bras d'Ondine avant que Cradopaud ne décide lui-même de l'arrêt des retrouvailles.

Ondine dit alors fièrement en souriant. « Eh bien, je suis fière de pouvoir dire que ça va très bien, seulement quelques très bons dresseurs ont eu le badge cascade et tout ça parce que je suis la championne. »

« Bravo Ondine, Ash sera ravi de te combattre s'il entend ça. » dit Pierre avec humour. Ondine rougit un peu en entendant parler d'Ash, elle remarqua également son absence.

« En parlant d'Ash, où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec une petite touche d'excitation dans la voix.

_'Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas vu Ash, il sera surpris en voyant mon nouveau look.'_ pensa-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

Pierre avait vu le petit rougissement mais n'y fit pas attention, il savait déjà que les 4 filles dans la pièce avait le béguin pour Ash. Pierre répondit simplement à la question d'Ondine, jalousant la chance d'Ash avec les filles. « Il est sorti tôt ce matin pour s'entrainer, il n'est toujours pas rentré. »

Ondine fut étonné en entendant ça. « Ash s'entrainer t'es sur ? Es-tu vraiment sur que c'est Ash, notre Ash ? » demanda-t-elle choquée, sa petite hausse de ton avait par ailleurs attiré l'attention des trois coordinatrices dans la pièce.

« Crois-moi, Ash a finalement pris l'entrainement Pokémon au sérieux. » déclara Pierre fier de la maturité de son ami.

Ondine pouffa, toujours incrédule. « J'aurais jamais pensé qu'Ash se mettrait à dépendre de son niveau et pas forcément de sa chance. »

« En même temps, ce n'est pas non plus trop grave, Ash est certainement le dresseur vivant le plus chanceux. » dit Pierre alors que les deux commençaient à éclater de rire devant la véracité de cette observation.

Les trois coordinatrices approchèrent alors se demandant pourquoi ils riaient comme ça. Flora capta alors leur attention en demandant. « Pourquoi vous riez comme ça tous les deux ? »

Flora n'avait pas trop changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ash et Pierre. Elle était toujours un peu maigre mais avait une silhouette qui pouvait rivaliser avec une fille de quinze ans. Elle portait toujours la tenue qu'elle avait quand elle avait été la première fois à Sinnoh (si vous arrivez à visualiser).

« Rien du tout Flora, on se souvenait juste de notre premier voyage avec Ash. » dit-elle en se calmant ignorant les regards interrogatifs d'Aurore et Zoé.

« Tu veux dire quand Ash concourait à Kanto, aux îles Orange et à Johto. » demanda Flora avec enthousiasme et beaucoup de curiosité.

« Ouais quand Ash était encore jeune et stupide. » dit Pierre en essayant de faire de l'humour. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide et la plus suicidaire à dire car après avoir dit cette phrase, quatre maillets s'abattirent sur sa tête le laissant avec quatre énormes bosses en larmes aux pieds des quatre furies.

« NE TRAITE PAS ASH DE STUPIDE ! » crièrent les quatre filles à l'unisson. Ondine, après s'être calmée, remarqua alors Aurore et Zoé.

« Salut ? » dit-elle aux deux filles devant elle. Aurore et Zoé virent Ondine les saluer et se tournèrent vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer la championne de l'arène d'Azuria. » salua Zoé avec joie en tendant une main. Ondine la prit sans hésitation et la serra. « Je m'appelle Zoé, je suis une coordinatrice Pokémon. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Zoé. » dit Ondine avec un air joyeux. Elle lâcha la main de Zoé et se tourna vers Aurore qui commença tout de suite à se présenter.

« Désolé, je ne m'étais pas présentée, je suis Aurore, je vis ici, je suis une coordinatrice Pokémon également et je voyage actuellement avec Ash. » dit-elle joyeusement en élevant la voix à la partie 'je voyage actuellement avec Ash'. Elle tendit également la main à Ondine.

Ondine plissa les yeux une seconde quand Aurore dit qu'elle voyageait avec Ash mais regagna rapidement sa composition avant de serrer la main d'Aurore avec enthousiasme.

_'Donc c'est la compagnonne de voyage d'Ash. Je dois admettre qu'elle est mignonne mais Ash ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille cinq ans plus jeune que lui.' _pensa Ondine en jaugeant Aurore du regard.

_'Donc c'est la Ondine dont j'ai entendu parler par Pierre et Ash. Elle avait l'air d'être largement garçon manqué mais là elle est vraiment jolie mais je ne perdrais ni contre elle ni contre Flora. Elles ont peut-être voyager plus longtemps avec Ash mais je sais que c'est moi qui l'aurais.'_ pensa Aurore avec détermination alors qu'elle jaugeait elle aussi sa rivale du regard.

Flora et Zoé remarquèrent rapidement la tension naissante entre les deux donc intervinrent immédiatement avant que ça ne commence juste à dégénérer.

« Pourquoi es-tu si choquée en entendant qu'Ash s'entraine Ondine ? » demanda alors Zoé.

Ondine regarda alors Zoé et lâcha la main d'Aurore. « Eh bien quand Ash a commencé son voyage, il dépendait surtout sur sa chance plus que son niveau. Il s'entrainait rarement et mal. » dit catégoriquement Ondine en se souvenant de son voyage avec Ash.

Aurore et Zoé semblèrent sacrément choquées en entendant ça, Flora sachant déjà, resta impassible.

« Tu veux dire qu'Ash nous a dit la vérité. » déclara soudainement Zoé.

« Apparemment oui, je pense qu'on lui doit des excuses. » répondit Aurore. Cela suscita l'attention de Flora.

« Vous lui devez des excuses, comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bah tu vois, Ash a gagné son septième badge contre une vieille amie, elle lui a alors demandé s'il avait toujours été si fort au combat. » dit Zoé suscitant également l'attention d'Ondine.

« Ash lui a dit que pas du tout, qu'il était mauvais au début, et même que certains de ses badges lui avaient été donnés comme remerciement et non après une victoire en combat d'arène. » termina Aurore.

« Nous ne l'avons pas cru quand il nous a raconté ça, parce que quand même, c'est un dresseur exceptionnel avec des stratégies redoutables. C'est dur de croire que certains de ses badges lui ont été donnés. » ajouta Zoé alors qu'Ondine ricanait.

« Donc Ash a grandit toutes ces années, dommage que j'ai manqué ça. » murmura la rousse.

Les trois filles regardèrent Ondine et allaient lui poser une question quand Johanna, Délia, le professeur Chen, Régis et Max entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Hé sœurette, vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Max en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Max avait changé depuis son voyage avec Ash. Il avait grandit de près de 60 centimètres mais restait le plus petit du groupe. Il portait toujours des lunettes mais avait changé de vêtements. Il avait un T-shirt blanc et une veste verte ainsi qu'un short noir. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un an avant de devenir un dresseur officiel.

« Juste de nos voyages avec Ash. » répondit Flora.

« Leur as-tu parler de la fois où Ash nous a pratiquement fait avoir une crise cardiaque parce que tu avais décidé de... » Max ne put finir sa phrase car Flora l'avait frappé sur la tête.

« On était d'accord de ne plus jamais parler de ça, c'est clair. » rappela brutalement Flora.

« Sœur terrifiante. » s'exclama Max en massant sa tête. Flora le foudroya du regard avant de regarder ailleurs avec un grognement. Les gens dans le salon haussèrent des épaules devant l'interaction des deux frères et sœurs.

« Les enfants, vous avez faim ? Délia et moi avons préparés quelques friandises. » offrit Johanna avant que les adolescents acceptent dans un concert de remerciements.

« Merci Madame Hikari. » dirent-ils tous d'une même voix alors qu'ils se jetaient sur la nourriture.

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est Délia qui a cuisiné. » dit Johanna avec humilité. Délia ne le voyait pas comme ça.

« Ne sois pas comme ça Johanna, c'était ta recette. » dit-elle en souriant avant de commencer une conversation entre mères.

« On dirait que Délia s'est faite une nouvelle amie. » observa le Prof. Chen d'un air amusé.

« A quoi tu t'attendais papi, après tout c'est la mère d'Ash. » rappela Régis en mangeant des friandises. « Au fait en parlant d'Ash, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivé. »

« Ash est parti s'entrainer tôt ce matin, il sera surement rentré avant le déjeuner. » répondit Pierre.

« Ash qui s'entraine, il semblerait qu'Ashy-boy prend sa carrière un peu plus au sérieux maintenant. » blagua Régis.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors que Régis terminait juste sa phrase. Les gens présents dans le salon savaient tous que ça devait être Ash, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les filles s'étaient mises à courir vers la porte mais malheureusement, Noëlle qui était avec son Joliflor, les devança.

« J'ouvre » annonça-t-elle alors que les autres filles grommelaient de déception. Les garçons et les deux mères pouffèrent à l'infortune des jeunes filles pendant Pierre enviait Ash pour sa chance avec les filles.

Noëlle ricana à la réaction des filles. « Cet Ash doit vraiment être spécial pour avoir autant d'admiratrices. » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, ce qu'elle vit la fit rougir du front jusqu'aux orteils. Devant elle était Ash avec son Pikachu mais ce qui la fit rougir, c'est qu'Ash portait uniquement une veste laissant apparaître ses fringues en lambeaux mais surtout son corps séduisant et sacrément bien bâti. Elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un comme Ash aurait pu avoir un corps aussi sexy et musclé. Elle ne remarqua même pas son Joliflor se mettre entre elle et Ash pour prévenir le garçon de toute action inappropriée intenté envers à sa dresseuse.

« Hé Noëlle désolé, je suis en retard. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure en m'entrainant. » s'excusa Ash en se grattant l'arrière du crane, son Pikachu faisant de même depuis l'épaule de son dresseur, ce qu'Ash ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait encore plus montré de choses embarrassantes à son interlocutrice qui rougit encore plus qu'avant.

« Baaaaah … Tuuuuu …. vois... non.. » Noëlle avait le souffle coupé devant le corps à moitié révélé d'Ash et n'arrivait plus à articuler de phrases convenables.

Ash lui sourit simplement, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus (ouais ça fait beaucoup), il s'excusa en passant vers elle et leurs corps se frôlèrent, Noëlle ne put plus tenir, elle tomba sur ses genoux, reprenant sa respiration qu'elle avait involontairement retenue.

_'Ash est chaud.' _pensa-t-elle toujours en rougissant.

« Hé Pikachu, tu sais pourquoi Noëlle rougit ? » demanda Ash à son pokémon. Celui-ci secoua simplement la tête devant la naïveté de son frère.

_'Il peut instantanément dire quand et pourquoi Elena rougit. Mais pour ce qui est des autres filles, il est toujours aussi ignorant. Je commence à croire qu'Elena est vraiment un genre de sainte.' _pensa Pikachu en regardant son dresseur.

« Hé Ash, t'es sacrément en retard, qu'est-ce que tu fais... » Pierre vit alors l'état dans lequel était son ami. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Désolé Pierre, et ça, Pikachu m'a eu avec une attaque Tonnerre et mes vêtements n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance. » dit Ash en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es venu de la forêt jusqu'ici en portant uniquement ta veste. » dit Pierre sceptique. Ash continua d'être embarrassé et de gratter la tête alors que Pikachu secouait la tête en se souvenant de tous les regards avides des femmes qu'ils avaient croiser qu'Ash avait reçu pendant qu'ils retournaient chez Aurore.

Pierre allait dire quelque chose quand une voix familière se fit entendre. « Pierre, c'est Ash ? »

Ash sourit en entendant la voix « Ondine ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix excitée.

« ASH... » cria Ondine depuis le salon, on entendit alors de nombreux bruits signifiant le chaos dans le salon. Après une minute de grondement dans le salon, Mme Ketchum arriva rapidement et enlaça son fils.

« Ash comment ça va ? Qu'as-tu fait ? As-tu bien mangé ? As-tu bien changer tes 'tu-sais-quoi' tous les jours ? » demanda-t-elle dans un flot continu de question, certaines questions étant très étranges et surtout Délia n'ayant pas remarqué l'état de semi-nudité de son fils.

« Hé 'Man je vais bien. » dit Ash avant de retourner le câlin de sa mère. Les autres regardèrent le moment mère-fils avec un sourire ou des ricanements pour d'autres.

Ash nota les ricanements et regarda les personnes derrière sa mère, il sourit, voyant ses anciens et compagnons de voyage.

« Hé les gars, comment ça va ? » salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le groupe regarda Ash et son sourire enivrant (pour les filles quoi) et ils répondirent avec leurs propres sourires.

« 'Man tu peux me laisser y aller, je dois changer de vêtements et prendre une douche, je pue. » dit-il alors que Délia relâchait son enlacement pour finalement s'apercevoir que son fils était moitié-nu.

« Ash chéri, pourquoi es-tu à moitié nu ? » dit-elle d'un ton vif. Le groupe regarda Ash et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il était à moitié nu et révélait un corps incroyablement musclé et sexy.

« Désolé, maman, je m'entrainais et j'ai été frappé par une attaque Tonnerre de Pikachu qui a brulé mes vêtements. » expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire ignorant les rougissements et autres regards lubriques venant de ses jeunes amies.

« Mais toi, tu vas bien mon chéri ? » s'inquiéta Mme Ketchum.

« Oui oui ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant » dit Ash qui en enlevant sa veste achevait de montrer son torse entièrement nu à tout le monde.

Les amies d'Ash bavaient littéralement devant son corps. Avec ses tenues habituelles, c'était dur de voir ses muscles, surtout ses abdominaux (4 carrés de chocolat mwahaha), ses gros biceps, sa poitrine musculeuse laissant apparaître des pectoraux saillants et ses larges épaules. Elles savaient qu'Ash était un beau gosse avant mais ne savaient pas qu'il était également aussi chaud.

« As-tu toujours des vêtements de rechange, chéri ? » demanda Délia.

« Oui j'en ai encore des tonnes, 'man. » assura Ash en passant devant elle. « Je vais aller prendre ma douche maintenant, Mme Hikari, je peux utiliser votre douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur Ash, c'est la porte juste à côté de la chambre d'Aurore. » dit-elle en se retenant de rire devant la réaction des jeunes filles.

« Merci Mme Hikari. » dit Ash en courant à l'étage avant de se retourner et de sourire à ses amis. « On parle tout-à-l'heure. » Il se rua alors dans la douche avec Pikachu qui avait lui aussi besoin de se laver.

Un lourd silence tomba après qu'Ash soit monté. Il fut brisé par une observation d'Aurore.

« Ash est vraiment sex. » déclara-t-elle en rougissant, bien vite suivie par les quatre autres qui acquiesçaient. Les garçons et les adultes commencèrent à rire des réactions des filles.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena et ses amis se dépêchaient d'aller dans la salle de réunion, ils étaient en retard, vraiment en retard.

« Pourquoi on s'est encore arrêté dans la salle de bain des filles ? » demanda Michael frustré.

« Parce que Tanya et moi avions besoin de nous recoiffer, Koyuki nous avait complètement décoiffées en nous jetant dans l'ascenseur. » dit Michelle en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle.

« Et ça vous a pris au moins cinq minutes pour vous recoiffer. » accusa Karen clairement énervée.

« Tu ne peux pas te précipiter pour atteindre la perfection Karen. » dit Tanya avec un clin d'oeil. Karen dut se rappeler qu'ils étaient en retard pour la réunion pour réfréner ses envies de corriger les jumelles.

« Les gars calmez-vous, on sera en retard de toute façon, donc pas besoin de se presser. » dit calmement Elena en marchant en arrière avec Koyuki qui acquiesça.

« On veut pas perdre notre boulot Elena, contrairement à toi, notre père n'est pas le patron de la société où on travaille. » dit-il en commençant à courir. Il ne vit pas le grand homme qui apparut au coin du couloir, il lui rentra dedans et fut propulser sur le sol. L'homme le regarda passivement.

« Mic' ça va ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Ouais désolé pour ça Neil, je suis un peu pressé. » dit Michael en regardant Neil.

Neil était une très grande personne, quasiment deux mètres. Sa peau était très mât grâce aux séances de bronzage qu'il adorait faire. Étant très musclé et grand, il apparaît comme étant bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'est réellement. Il ne parle que très peu et quand il parle, il parle affaires, il a un grand sens de la justice et ne fera que ce qu'il pense toujours juste. C'était l'un des amis d'enfance de Jane, Sarah et Elena, qu'il considère comme ses sœurs, il les protégerait de sa vie, tout comme Karen, sa vraie petite sœur avec qui il est sur-protecteur. Il était aussi l'apprenti du seul mécano de la boite.

Neil regarda Michael puis les personnes derrière lui, Elena, sa sœur, les deux jumelles et le Lucario d'Elena. Karen se mit devant son frère. « Désolé que mon petit copain te soit rentré dedans. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Neil regarda sa sœur avant de jeter Michael sur son épaule et présenta son autre épaule à sa sœur. Celle-ci, comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, s'installa confortable sur son grand frère. Il partit ensuite en courant à une vitesse incroyable alors que Michael hurlait de terreur.

Les trois filles et Koyuki regardèrent là où était Neil juste pour voir une trainée de fumée blanche.

« Tu sais, ma sœur chérie, je suis envieuse. » dit Michelle à sa sœur.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, ma sœur. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir un frère super fort pour nous porter partout comme ça. » dit Tanya comme si elle faisait un vœu.

« Si seulement papa et maman pouvait faire un autre enfant. » dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

« Ou alors vous pourriez avoir une fille qui utilise l'Aura. » dit Elena les sortant de leur transe. Les jumelles se retournèrent pour voir Elena être portée par Koyuki sur les épaules. Avant qu'elles ne puissent répondre quoi que ce soit, Koyuki s'éclipsa comme Neil avant elle.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Koyuki pour disparaître du champ de vision des jumelles et deux secondes pour les jumelles de se rendre compte de la situation. « ET NOUS ALORS ? » crièrent-elles en réalisant qu'elles étaient toutes seules.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Koyuki ne mit que quelques minutes pour rallier la salle de réunion. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle, Koyuki posa doucement sa mère au sol. Elena caressa tendrement la tête de Koyuki avant de lui donner un petit câlin et d'entrer dans la salle. Elena rentra et sourit à son père, Natasha, sa sœur, l'apprenti de son père Justin, son deuxième père Adan, qui attendaient tous. Les choses allaient être intéressantes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée que le destin avait commencé à entrer en jeu. Le destin allait maintenant s'assurer qu'Elena et Ash seraient ensemble pour toujours et que leurs secrets seraient révélés pour leur bien. Le destin s'était engagé à leurs côtés et ne les quitterait pas, il allait rendre leurs vies bien plus faciles. La seule question maintenant était, quand le destin finirait-il son plan pour le prince et son ange ?

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Dans un endroit inconnu, un homme aux cheveux bleus regardait l'horizon, réfléchit à son prochain mouvement.

« Ont-ils pris le travail Saturne ? » demanda-t-il avec autorité.

« Oui, ils nous ont envoyé la confirmation qu'ils prenaient le travail. » confirma Saturne avec respect.

« Parfait, notre plan sera désormais bien plus facile à accomplir. » dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire.

« Si je peux me permettre monsieur, pourquoi avons-nous besoin de ces archéologues, nous avons assez d'informations et de connaissances pour accomplir notre but. » demanda Saturne.

L'homme regarda son commandant froidement. « Saturne, mon cher commandant, je prends mes plans très au sérieux et actuellement, nos connaissances ne sont pas suffisantes pour faire de celui-ci un succès. » dit-il avec une voix dure. Saturne recula apeuré par le ton de son chef.

Le chef qui sembla voir la peur de son commandant, sourit d'un air satisfait puis reporta son regard sur l'horizon. « N'aie pas peur Saturne. La connaissance dont nous avons besoin sera apportée par un de mes anciens amis, j'espère qu'Henry Koshi n'a pas perdu la main et s'il l'a perdu, je suis sur qu'Adan et Natasha seront derrière, ce sera suffisant pour assurer notre succès. » dit-il alors qu'il regardait une photo de lui avec ses anciens amis.

Oh oui, ses plans deviendront réalité, bientôt ou plus tard.

_**Voilà, on en apprend plus sur Elena et ses collègues. Ash affole le thermomètre à cause de Pikachu (mwé faudra faire mieux).**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Le festival de l'amour, révélation à un ami d'enfance et un père.**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre SEPT : Le festival de l'amour (1ère partie) – Révélations à un ami d'enfance et à un père.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Elena avait un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres. Elle avait réussi tellement de chose aujourd'hui, un, elle avait convaincu son père d'accepter la demande d'emploi, deux, elle avait prouvé l'existence des Colonnes Lances au Mont Couronné grâce à un orbe qui avait les insignes du Mont Couronné et des Colonnes Lances qu'Ash lui avait offert, trois, elle avait convaincu l'équipe de s'arrêter à Bonaugure pour se ravitailler mais surtout participer au festival, enfin, elle avait aussi convaincu Adan de la laisser piloter le jet de la compagnie.

« Reste concentrée sur le ciel Elena, je n'ai pas envie de mourir encore. » envoya Adan d'un ton assez dur. Elena revint rapidement à la réalité et remis le jet sur le bon cap. « Arceus, Elena concentre toi, tu pilotes un jet, pas une voiture ou un camion, un jet. Si tu te crashes il n'y a pas que toi qui va mourir mais douze personnes. » gronda Adan.

« Il n'y a qu'onze personnes ici. » corrigea Elena, Adan se frappa simplement le front.

« J'ai compté Koyuki également, donc ça fait douze. » répliqua-t-il.

Elena pouffa de rire et répondit. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu traites Koyuki comme une personne et non un Pokémon. Quand je l'ai ramené, je pensais que je serais la seule à la traiter comme ça. » dit-elle en restant concentrer sur le ciel.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu la traites comme ta fille, normal que je la traite comme ma petite fille. » grogna Adan alors qu'Elena pouffait à nouveau de rire.

Adan était un homme qui avait la trentaine passée, avec un corps très bien bâti et surtout musculeux, il était également anormalement grand, il mesurait deux mètres vingt-six. Il avait des cheveux d'un pourpre très sombre et des yeux verts, ainsi qu'une peau très rude. Il était à la fois un homme très sérieux et très joyeux, prenant son travail de mécano et d'archéologue au sérieux mais n'hésitant pas à s'amuser en le faisant. Adan était un homme responsable et passionné mais il pouvait se montrer très rancunier. Il fut l'un de ceux qui s'occupèrent d'Elena et de ses sœurs quand leur père les abandonna durant dix ans. C'est pour cette raison que les trois le considéraient plus comme leur père que leur père biologique. Adan entrenait une rancune tenace et une haine sans bornes envers Henry pour avoir abandonner femme et enfants, mais sinon, ils restent des amis.

« Bon Elena, pourquoi tant d'efforts pour nous pousser à accepter ce job à Sinnoh et ensuite pour qu'on aille à ce festival de Bonaugure ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de parier sur un job aussi sauvage et long que celui-là. » dit Adan en fermant les yeux, sachant maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de crash vu qu'Elena était à nouveau concentrée.

Elena lança un rapide regard vers Adan avant d'en revenir au ciel. « Je veux juste voir les Colonnes Lances et me relaxer un peu, ça peut pas faire de mal ? » dit-elle feignant l'indifférence.

Adan rouvrit un de ses yeux et observa Elena du coin de l'œil. « Tu sais, je sais que tu mens Elena. » dit-il catégoriquement alors qu'Elena haussait les épaules et se concentrait sur le pilotage du jet, elle était déterminer à arriver à Bonaugure avant la nuit.

« Tu changes Elena, tu as tellement changé ces trois dernières années. Tu es tellement comme ta mère, et si je permet même meilleure. » commenta Adan dans un état de semi-conscience.

Elena le regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension avant de presser le bouton du pilotage automatique et de se tourner vers son deuxième père. Elena le regarda un moment avant de lui poser la question qui la turlupinait. « Tu nous as dit à mes sœurs et moi que maman était la femme la plus merveilleuse que tu aies jamais rencontré, comment peux-tu me dire que je suis meilleure qu'elle ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Relena était probablement la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer mais tu es encore une personne plus extraordinaire comparée à ta mère, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne te le dirais pas. Maintenant, s'il te plait enlève le pilotage automatique et reprend les commandes, je suis plus rassuré si c'est toi qui pilote et pas un espèce d'ordinateur. » dit-il en s'endormant. Elena secoua la tête, elle aurait du s'attendre à ne recevoir aucune réponse, elle sourit quand même à son deuxième père.

Les deux savourèrent le silence qu'ils partageaient, Adan faisant une sieste sans rêves et Elena pilotant le jet extrêmement cher à très grande vitesse. Le silence se poursuivit pendant cinq minutes avant d'être dérangé par deux personnes très reconnaissables pour les deux pilotes.

« Hors de ma vue Justin avant que je ne te jette de ce foutu jet. » menaça une fille irritée en passant devant Justin, la fille en question se trouvant être Sarah.

« Tant pis pour ma sieste. » soupira Adan en étant dérangé par les cris de Sarah.

« Sarah hait réellement Justin, non ? » dit Elena.

« Je peux pas lui en tenir rigueur, je respecte ce gamin mais je hais son cran. » déclara-t-il en cherchant quelque chose. « Je n'arrives toujours pas à croire que tu ne le haisses pas, il a essayé de te draguer tellement de fois que je lui aurais bien montrer la lame de mon marteau, je l'aurais même fait si Natasha ne m'avait pas arrêté. » ricana-t-il en se remémorant toutes les fois où Justin avait essayé de draguer sa fille adoptive. _'Je ne croirais jamais quelqu'un qui me rappelle autant Henry quand il était jeune, j'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais à cause de lui, je n'en perdrais pas une autre.'_ pensa-t-il en regardant sa fille préférée.

Elena pouffa simplement à ça. « Justin n'est pas mon type et tu le sais. Justin est juste un ami un peu ennuyeux, c'est tout. Par contre, s'il essaie de me draguer le jour qui vient, je permettrais surement à Koyuki de lui envoyer une Lame d'Aura dans le cul. » déclara Elena avec un air sadique. Adan regarda Elena avec appréhension, ce qui ne fut pas sans être remarqué par Elena. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Je regrette d'avoir voter avec les autres pour t'obliger à prendre sept mois de vacances il y a trois ans, tu as beaucoup changé et ça me fait vraiment peur. » déclara-t-il alors qu'Elena ria en entendant ça.

« Quand tu rencontres quelqu'un comme _**lui**_, _**l'homme**_ que j'ai rencontré, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que changer car il te montre un monde où tu es obligé de changer. » dit-elle avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Avant qu'Adan ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un grand bruit se fit entendre, Adan regarda alors derrière lui pour voir une Sarah plutôt en colère.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es pas venu là pour détruire une porte parfaitement neuve. » demanda Adan en riant.

« Désolé Papa Dan, je suis un peu énervée aujourd'hui. » s'excusa Sarah avec un sourire en regardant celui qui, pour elle, était son vrai père.

« Si c'est à cause de Justin, je peux te prêter mon marteau de forgeron. » dit-il en lui donnant effectivement le marteau.

« Merci Papa Dan, je pourrais lui taper sur la tête comme il faut avec ça. » dit-elle malicieusement avant de tomber à terre en laissant s'échapper le marteau, Elena ayant un petit peu fait plongé l'avion.

« Personne n'explose la tête de personne dans le Jet. Je dois le nettoyer pour avoir pu le piloter. » gronda Elena avec colère. « Si tu veux lui éclater la tête au marteau, attends d'être dehors après l'atterrissage. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa sœur d'un air moqueur.

« T'avais juste à me le dire, je lui frapperais sur la tête dehors alors. » dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant et une pointe de sadisme.

« Bien. » conclut Elena en retournant son attention sur le ciel.

Adan ricana devant la conduite des deux filles en pensant. _'Si seulement Jane était là.'_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

La nuit tombait sur Bonaugure et le calme était finalement revenu dans la maison de Mme Hikari. Ondine, Flora et Régis parlaient avec Ash et Pierre, ayant passé leur temps à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs vies. Aurore et Zoé avaient parlé avec le Professeur Chen et apprirent pleins de nouvelles choses sur les Pokémon. Max et Pierre avaient examiné tous les Pokémons que les adolescents avaient avec eux, Max étant très excité en voyant des Pokémons natifs de Sinnoh. Délia et Johanna, elles, étaient très occupées à préparer le repas pour toute la maisonnée en parlant de leurs expériences respectives de parents d'enfants voyageurs.

Les choses devinrent trépidantes durant l'après-midi, les quatre filles ayant à tout moment essayer d'avoir des moments seules avec Ash, ce qui avait conduit des moments de tension et d'autres hilarants. Ash, contrairement aux autres personnes présentes, ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de l'effet qu'il suscitait sur les quatre adolescentes. Les quatre filles s'étaient battues entre elles pour attirer l'attention d'Ash, ce qui n'avait pas marché et les avait mises dans une position très embarrassante. Régis passa une belle journée, il passa surtout l'après-midi à se moquer des filles pour avoir jeter leur dévolu sur un mec aussi naïf qu'Ash, ce qui lui valu presque des coups de maillet. Pierre avait passé l'après-midi à se demander comment un garçon aussi ignorant des choses de l'amour qu'Ash pouvait attirer les quatre filles. Les adultes, de leur coté prirent un malin plaisir à regarder les tentatives désastreuses des filles d'attirer l'attention du garçon, c'était bien mieux que la télé après tout.

Si seulement elles savaient qu'Ash était pris, mais bon on ne va ruiner leurs espoirs, pas maintenant.

La nuit était tombée, tout le monde se préparait à se coucher, enfin surtout les parents, Pierre et Max parce que les autres adolescents avaient d'autres plans.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que vous avez été opposé plusieurs fois à la Team Galaxie et à la Chasseuse J. » s'exclama Régis sous le choc.

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs marrant d'un côté de m'attirer autant d'ennuis dans mon premier voyage avec Ash. » dit Aurore en regardant Régis.

« Non, vous avez aussi rencontré une organisation criminelle. » demanda Flora avec excitation.

« Ouaip, on a rencontré la Team Galaxie tellement de fois que j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'Ash nous a sauvé de leurs griffes. » dit Aurore en se remémorant tous ces moments dangereux avec la Team Galaxie à leurs trousses.

Après avoir entendu ça, Flora et Ondine éclatèrent de rire. Régis et Zoé les regardèrent comme si elles étaient folles et complètement sadiques, sérieusement, qui se mettrait à rire à l'idée de rencontrer des organisations criminelles. Aurore de son côté les foudroya du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? » demanda nerveusement Aurore. Les deux se calmèrent avant de la regarder avec amusement.

« Il semblerait que la chance d'Ash en matière de rencontre avec des organisations criminelles de toute sorte l'a suivit jusque Sinnoh. » dit Ondine d'un air désinvolte. Régis, Zoé et Aurore la regardèrent d'un air surpris, seulement Flora savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Je sais de quoi tu parles, on dirait que dans chaque région où il passe, Ash s'attire les foudre des mafias locales et en fait son ennemi. » dit Flora amusée.

« Tout-à-fait, c'est bien ça. » répondit Ondine en gloussant.

« EH LA ! » crièrent les trois autres personnes dans la chambre captant l'attention des deux filles.

« Vous voulez dire qu'Ash s'est battu d'organisation en organisation dans chaque région qu'il a visité ? » demanda Régis avec curiosité mais toujours choqué.

« Oui. » répondirent-elles.

Régis sembla encore plus surpris à la pensée que son ami d'enfance avait combattu des organisations qui terrorisaient la plupart des gens, de leur côté, Aurore et Zoé étaient intéressés par le passé d'Ash.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ash est poursuivi par un syndicat du crime comme la Team Galaxie ? » demanda Aurore, un peu curieuse.

Ondine acquiesça en regardant Aurore et Zoé. « Ash a l'habitude de faire des problèmes des autres, ses propres préoccupations. Ça a failli lui couter la vie à de nombreuses reprises mais c'est le genre de personne qu'il est. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, j'arrive encore à me rappeler toutes les fois où Ash a risqué sa vie pour sauver pleins de gens des griffes de la Team Magma ou la Team Aqua. » ajouta solennellement Flora.

Les trois autres occupants de la chambre se laissèrent le temps de digérer l'information en silence avant que Zoé ne se décide. « Donc en fait, ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est qu'Ash est un héros quasi-suicidaire depuis le début de son voyage. » dit-elle avec un air interrogateur.

« C'est une façon de décrire Ash, mais tu as oublié sa chance insolente. » ajouta Ondine.

« N'oubliez pas son esprit complètement concentré sur le seul de fait d'atteindre son rêve. » ajouta à son tour Flora en gloussant avec Ondine.

« Et sa totale ignorance à propos de l'amour. » ajouta rapidement Aurore alors que les autres filles semblaient complètement d'accord.

« Oui, je veux dire, il y a eu un nombre impressionnant de personnes tentant de flirter durant notre voyage, il ne les a même pas regardé. » déclara-t-elle déçue. A nouveau, les autres adolescentes acquiescèrent. Régis de son côté commença à se sentir inconfortable.

« Ne me le rappelle pas Aurore, je me souviens toujours comment mon amie Gladys avait essayé de flirter avec lui avant et après le combat, elle a été si déçue quand elle a vu qu'Ash ne réagissait pas à 'ses avances'. » dit Zoé en retenant à la fois un éclat de rire et le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Régis lui allait bientôt vomir.

« Il va falloir s'y habituer, Ash est un bon dresseur mais quand on en vient à l'amour, il est plus lent qu'un Roigada. » dit Flora d'un air entendu.

« Il est encore plus lent si tu veux mon avis, le nombre de filles dans notre voyage qui ont été intéressée par Ash et qu'il a simplement regardé, leur a sourit et est partit. » soupira Ondine. Régis n'en pouvait plus, il se leva rapidement et monta vers la chambre des invités. Les filles ne remarquèrent pas son départ et commencèrent à parler de la mode.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Ash essayait sans succès de reprendre sa respiration, la sueur n'arrêtait pas de tomber de son front quand il regarda vers les quatre Pokémon qui étaient avec lui avec un énorme sourire. Il avait enduré son meilleur entrainement depuis longtemps avec ses quatre Pokémons les plus puissants. Il avait eu de la chance, le Professeur Chen avait bien voulu ramener ces trois-là à Sinnoh.

« Vous vous êtes pas mal entrainés les gars. » commenta Ash visiblement fier de ses Pokémons.

« (A quoi tu t'attendais ? On est l'élite d'un Aura Prince, c'est notre devoir de rester en condition optimale.) » rugit Dracaufeu en s'écroulant sur le sol. « (Mais bordel Ash, tu pourrais baisser la puissance de tes Aura Sphere, ça fait un mal de chien.) » grogna-t-il en regardant ses ailes en piteux état.

« (Arrête de pleurnicher le lézard surdimensionné. Au moins, tu as évité la moitié des attaques, mais contrairement à toi, nous ne pouvons pas voler.) » grogna Jungko de douleur et de fatigue en essayant de retrouver sa respiration étendu sur le sol. Il était couvert de blessures sur tout le corps.

« (C'est grâce à l'évolution ça, crétin de Reptincel. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai des ailes.) » nargua Dracaufeu avant de recevoir une faible Eco-Sphere sur le bas du crane.

« (Ferme-là avant que je ne t'envoie une Végé-Attack dans le cul.) » menaça Jungko en se levant avec difficultés.

« (Tu veux que je te botte le cul maintenant, crétin de Reptincel.) » rugit Dracaufeu en se mettant en face de Jungko. Les deux gros Pokémons se mirent à s'envoyer des regards noirs qui auraient pu donner une crise cardiaque à un humain moyen.

« Et c'est reparti, je jure que si ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de vouloir se surpasser l'un l'autre, je vais les frire moi-même.) » grogna Pikachu, chaque partie de son corps lui faisant très mal.

« (Tu ne peux pas les blâmer Pika, ils souhaitent simplement montrer à Ash qu'ils méritent sa toute puissance) » raisonna Ronflex à moitié endormi.

« (Ils l'ont déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient dignes puisqu'ils sont là.) » balança Pikachu ennuyé.

Ronflex laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire en entendant ça. « (T'as peut-être raison mais ces deux-là ont trop de fierté, ils voudraient à tout prix être le bras gauche d'Ash comme tu es son bras droit) » dit Ronflex d'un ton énigmatique. Pikachu, sachant déjà ce que voulait dire Ronflex grogna de frustration.

« (Ils ne peuvent toujours pas me battre tous les deux ensembles.) » se lamenta Pikachu en regardant les deux se foudroyer du regard. « (Ash qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire...eh merde.) » jura Pikachu en voyant la tête que faisait son partenaire.

Ce petit juron attira l'attention des autres, même Jungko et Dracaufeu qui se retournèrent pour le dévisager.

« (Hé Pikachu, pourquoi tu as juré là tout d'un coup ?) » demanda Jungko en poussant Dracaufeu qui lui envoya un regard noir.

« (Regarde la tête d'Ash, il ne fait cette expression que lorsqu'elle est en ville.) » dit Pikachu en soupirant d'exaspération. Les trois pokémons regardèrent la tête de leur dresseur et virent en effet le genre de tête qu'il ne fait que lorsqu'une certaine fille aux cheveux blancs est dans les environs.

Ash regardait le ciel avec un grand sourire de pur bonheur, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et son visage faisait état d'un état de béatitude tout simplement. Son aura pulsait tout autour de lui, affectant l'humeur de tous à proximité mais surtout affectait la nature toute entière. Les fleurs autour d'eux se mirent à fleurir plus rapidement que jamais et étaient sublimes et même les arbres se remettaient à grandir. Tout cela parce que leur dresseur était heureux, et la raison était.

« (Son ange aux cheveux blancs est ici.) » dirent les quatre Pokémons d'une seule voix.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« C'était vraiment chiant comme voyage. » dit une voix suave d'un ton plutôt irrité.

« Si on considère que le voyage a été décidé si soudainement et que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment nous préparer, nous avons de la chance que le voyage dure six heures. » déclara Karen elle aussi sur les nerfs.

« Et puis, ce n'était pas si chiant, on a pu te voir te faire courser par Sarah et le marteau d'Adan. Si seulement Sarah t'avait eu. » rêva Michael en portant plusieurs valises. Derrière lui, se trouvait Neil qui avait un nombre impressionnant de valises sur l'épaule et fixait Justin avec colère.

Justin chassa cette pensée et dit sarcastiquement. « Michael, c'était trop marrant, tu devrais faire comique, je suis déjà plié de rire. »

Justin avait 15 ans, des cheveux bruns faisant de longues pointes et des yeux couleur lavande. Il était de la même taille qu'Elena et de corpulence moyenne, il restait plus baraqué que Michael quand même. C'était un prodige de l'archéologie mais rien de comparable avec Elena même s'il avait le niveau attendu pour être l'apprenti du patron. C'est un gentil garçon mais assez arrogant et vantard, ce qui ennuyait grandement le reste de l'équipe. C'était aussi un dragueur invétéré mais le plus ennuyeux à son égard, ce qui énervait toute l'équipe à part Henry (qui trouvait cela amusant), c'était son énorme béguin pour Elena.

La raison pour laquelle l'équipe n'acceptait pas ça était qu'ils savaient tous que Justin ne méritait pas Elena, ni elle ni son affection.

« Donc c'est notre hôtel, c'est pas beaucoup mais on s'en contentera. » marmonna Justin en prenant sa valise, ne se pressant pas pour aider Michael et Neil qui se farcissaient quasiment tous les bagages. Ce qui changea lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui le glaça d'effroi.

« Hé garçon, tu ferais mieux d'aider Michael et Neil sinon je serais ton partenaire d'entrainement pour la semaine. » lança Adan en sortant du Jet avec Elena, Sarah et Koyuki. Normalement, Justin aurait sauter sur l'occasion de flirter avec Elena, mais là, avec Koyuki, Sarah et Adan à ses côtés, ces trois-là étaient les causes majeures de la douleur qu'il ressentait après avoir essayer de flirter avec elle, particulièrement Koyuki qui n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois si elle devait le tuer parce qu'il avait dépassé la ligne blanche.

« Ouais, grosse feignasse. Henry te paye pas pour te tourner les pouces. » envoya Sarah. Justin allait répondre quand il vit Henry et Natasha sortir du Jet.

« Ok écoutez-moi » appela Henry concentrant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Nous ne resterons que deux jours à Bonaugure, le premier jour, nous nous joindrons aux festivités et le deuxième, nous nous ravitaillerons, nous allons rester longtemps à Sinnoh donc nous aurons besoin de tout le ravitaillement disponible. » Les instructions données, tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête sauf les jumelles qui commencèrent à grogner en affichant un air déçu.

« Ça veut dire qu'on aura pas assez de temps pour faire les boutiques et acheter des fringues. » se plaignit Michelle.

« Seulement une journée, ça ne sera pas suffisant. » ajouta Tanya en soupirant.

Michael soupira de soulagement de son côté. « Merci Arceus, je n'aurais pas à porter plus de bagages. » Les jumelles le foudroyèrent du regard mais il les ignora simplement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, le festival commence demain soir ici à Bonaugure. Ils utilisent la journée de demain pour que les touristes fassent marcher le commerce avant les festivités, c'est la tradition en fait de faire une festival de nuit. Ce qui veut dire, demain matin et aprem, shopping ! » déclara Natasha alors Michael pleurnichait sur la cruauté de la vie et que les jumelles sautaient de joie.

« Donc vous allez savourer votre premier jour ici et seulement attendre le deuxième jour pour le boulot c'est ça Henry ? » demanda Sarah en regardant son père biologique. Henry acquiesça simplement. « Bon ben si c'est ça, je me barre. » dit-elle en allant vers la sortie de la ville.

« Hé sœurette, tu vas pas au festival ? » s'enquit Elena en regardant partir sa sœur.

« Désolé Elena, mais je pourrais vous rejoindre peut-être demain au festival, il faut d'abord que j'aille à Lilypad Town (je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction française, désolé), il semble qu'on ait besoin de moi à la réserve Pokémon. » dit Sarah avec un ton d'excuse. Sarah se tourna ensuite vers Justin. « Si j'entends que tu as encore essayé de draguer ma sœur, je te castrerais moi-même en utilisant une vieille griffe de mon Dracolosse, compris trou du cul ? » menaça Sarah alors que Justin reculait avec un air dégouté sur le visage. Sarah sourit ensuite à Adan et Natasha. « Au revoir Papa Dan, au revoir Natasha, ciao tout le monde. » Sarah continua alors vers la sortie de Bonaugure.

« Fais attention à toi Sarah. » cria Adan. Sarah leva simplement le pouce pour lui montrer qu'elle avait entendu.

« Appelle nous si tu as besoin d'assistants. » cria à son tour Henry mais Sarah l'ignora et continua de marcher jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision du groupe.

« Ok les gars, allons nous installer pour ce soir et demain on profitera de notre temps ici. » annonça Adan en prenant quelques bagages de l'épaule de Neil pour les jeter dans la direction de Justin. Celui-ci faillit tomber en réceptionnant les bagages. « Commence pas à fainéanter gamin, t'es peut-être l'apprenti d'Henry mais tu restes dispo pour les taches manuelles. C'est le même traitement que Neil ok. » prévint Adan en regardant Justin d'un air ennuyé.

Justin ne râla pas car il savait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il serait en entrainement avec Adan pendant une semaine, et trainer avec Adan n'était pas sa représentation de la relaxation. Justin regarda du côté d'Elena et lui fit un sourire au mieux lubrique. « Veux-tu que je t'aide avec tes bagages Elena chérie ? » demanda-t-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Adan se verrouilla sur sa cible, Justin, et allait passer à l'action quand Elena répondit. « Non merci Justin, Koyuki a mes bagages et tu n'es tout simplement pas mon type. » déclara-t-elle crûment en passant devant un Justin au cœur brisé, Koyuki fit un sourire narquois à Justin avant de suivre sa mère. « Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans ma chambre, j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de sommeil. » Elena partit alors en direction de l'hôtel, Koyuki sur ses talons.

Michael et Karen se retenait de rire à la tentative désespérée de Justin et à la réponse d'Elena tandis que les jumelles étaient parties dans un fou rire. Justin haussa des épaules et commença à penser à une nouvelle façon de courtiser Elena. Natasha secoua simplement la tête d'un air consterné tandis qu'Henry sourit juste, il savait que sa fille ne se mettrait jamais avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant. De son côté, Adan regardait Elena avec suspicion.

_'Elena a tellement changé ces trois dernières années, comment est-ce possible ? Il y a trois ans, Elena était une fille très timide et maintenant elle est tout le contraire. Elle a changé depuis cette pause forcée il y a trois ans, comment ou plutôt qui l'a changée à ce point ?' _ se demanda intérieurement Adan en regardant Elena rentrer dans l'hôtel.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il aurait la réponse le lendemain.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« J'ai bien dormi. » se dit Régis en s'étirant. « Je me demande si le petit-déj' est prêt. » Ceci étant dit, Régis fit son lit puis se rendit présentable avant de sortir de la chambre des invités qu'il partageait avec Pierre, Max et Ash. Il regarda une dernière fois dans la chambre et remarqua que le lit d'Ash était vide.

_'Bizarre, d'habitude Ashy-boy se lève tard le matin.'_ pensa Régis. Quand il arriva dans le salon, une sublime odeur lui chatouilla les narines et fit gargouiller son estomac.

« On dirait que Mme Hikari ou Mme Ketchum ont déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner. » songea Régis en entrant dans la cuisine, ce qu'il vit alors lui causa la peur de sa vie.

Dans la cuisine, Ash avec Pikachu sur l'épaule était devant la cuisinière en train de cuisiner une sorte de soupe.

« Bordel de merde, Ash, t'es en train d'essayer de cuisiner ? » questionna abruptement Régis avec un air mortifié. Ash sourit simplement à son ami d'enfance.

« Ouais, t'en veux ? Je pense qu'il y en a assez pour deux parts et demie. » déclara-t-il en goutant sa soupe. « Un peu plus de chili. » marmonna Ash avant de mettre un peu de poudre de chili dans la mixture et de la gouter à nouveau. « Parfait, encore deux minutes et ce sera prêt. » Ash regarda en direction de Régis et eut une expression consternée en voyant son ami reculer dans le coin de la cuisine.

« Toi, en train de cuisiner et non de manger, c'est la fin du monde, ça y est. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sinistre. « S'il te plait, je t'en prie, non, j'ai encore pleins de plans pour le futur, je veux en apprendre plus sur les Pokémons, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. » s'exclama Régis alors qu'Ash lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« Je peux te faire à manger maintenant tu sais. » dit Ash une peu offensé. _'De toute façon, Elena aime ma cuisine, donc ça suffira bien pour les autres.'_ pensa Ash en se rappelant toutes les fois où il cuisinait pour leurs rendez-vous secrets.

Régis semblait pétrifié, Ash soupira. « Tant pis. » dit Ash avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière pour servir trois bols de son étrange soupe. Ash s'assit ensuite et regarda une dernière fois Régis. « Si tu veux manger quelque chose, essaie ma soupe, je te jure que ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Ash commença alors à manger sa soupe doucement tandis que Pikachu mettait la tête dans son bol de soupe et léchait joyeusement toute la soupe.

Régis semblait hésiter mais ne voulait pas plus offenser son ami, il gouta la soupe. Quand la soupe toucha sa langue, des centaines de saveurs envahirent ses papilles gustatives. Régis écarquilla les yeux et commença à dévorer la soupe rapidement.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais. » constata Ash alors qu'il finissait sa propre soupe. Pikachu se mit juste à rire devant la réaction de Régis lorsqu'il gouta la soupe et s'essuya la bouche avec les pattes avant de retrouver sa place de prédilection sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

« J'arrive pas à y croire Ashy-boy, tu sais faire à manger. Maintenant, c'est quoi la suite, toi qui as une relation secrète ? » dit Régis avec humour. Ash et Pikachu rirent tous les deux gênés par la blague assez juste de leur ami.

« J'ai besoin d'apprendre les choses basiques tout de même tu sais, je ne peux dépendre indéfiniment de Pierre. » dit sérieusement Ash en surprenant une nouvelle fois Régis qui voyait là un tout nouveau Ash.

Pour Régis, hier, Ash était le garçon naïf avec ses amis comme des années auparavant mais là, il pouvait dire qu'Ash avait vraiment changer, mûri. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un dresseur qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs, un regard de dresseur très expérimenté, son expression était plus réservé que d'habitude, ses mouvements plus durs, vigoureux, et il y avait une aura de puissance et de confiance qui émanait de lui. Si Régis ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas Ash.

« Tu sais Ash, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Ash rit à la question de son ami avant de se lever. Il le regarda un moment avant de lui répondre avec un air mystérieux. « J'ai un ange qui est mon rêve, qui m'a appris à être moi-même, à ne plus me cacher, à montrer le vrai moi. Elle m'a montré qu'il était temps que je révèle au monde qui je suis vraiment. » Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine laissant là un Régis vraiment sonné.

_'Cet Ash vient juste de me poser une énigme ?'_ pensa Régis sous le choc.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Pourquoi nous sommes-nous laissés embarquer là dedans par les filles ? » demanda Max avec colère alors qu'il portait de nombreux sacs dans les bras, la plupart étant ceux de sa sœur. Après le petit-déjeuner, les filles avaient réussi (menacé) les garçons de les accompagner au centre commercial pour faire les boutiques en vue du festival, une heure à peine plus tard, ils portaient tous, sauf Ash, d'impressionnantes montagnes de sacs de course.

« Je pense que c'est parce qu'elles ont des maillets convaincants. » suggéra Pierre qui ne pouvait quasiment pas voir devant lui avec tous les sacs qu'il devait porter.

« C'est ça que je gagne pour avoir refusé une offre en préférant aller voir un vieil ami, dire que j'aurais pu voir l'un des meilleurs dresseurs de cette génération et que je me retrouve dans cette situation. » grogna Régis ayant lui aussi sa tonne personnelle de sacs de course.

De son côté, Ash avait eu de la chance. Bien sur, il était aussi obligé de se charger de porter de nombreux sacs mais il avait eu la bonne idée contrairement à ses malheureux amis de prendre un chariot, cinq pour être exact et il mettait les sacs à l'intérieur rendant sa tache bien plus facile.

Le concerné pour le moment s'était accoudé à un mur avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, Pikachu sachant ce que voulait dire ce sourire posa quand même la question.

« (Quand est-ce qu'on la rejoint?) » demanda-t-il au dresseur fou amoureux.

« Dès que j'en aurais la chance, je me tire et je vais la rejoindre là où elle est. » chuchota Ash de façon à ce que seulement Pikachu ne l'entende.

« (Et pourquoi pas maintenant tout de suite, je commence à avoir envie de vomir avec les filles et leurs compliments sur toute sorte de fringues.) » dit le Pokémon en essayant de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les gloussements venant de la cabine d'essayage.

« J'adore cette jupe Aurore, tu devrais l'acheter, ça va parfaitement bien avec tes bottes. » complimenta Flora.

« Oui je sais merci, tu devrais prendre ce bandana Flora, il met bien en valeur tes yeux. » piailla Aurore de joie.

« Eh Zoé tu penses que ce T-shirt va avec cette veste ? » s'inquiéta Ondine.

« C'est parfait, je t'assure mais cette robe, tu crois que c'est un peu trop ? » demanda Zoé en se présentant devant Ondine.

« Ça te va super bien. » dit sincèrement Ondine.

Dehors, les garçons rongeaient leur frein, sentant les abeilles monter en entendant les filles parler encore et encore de fringues. « Je préfèrerais un cours de mon père pour devenir champion d'arène plutôt qu'entendre ces conneries. » se plaignit Max avec désespoir.

« Je préfèrerais être le punching-ball de Cradopaud qu'endurer ça. » ajouta Pierre.

« Bah moi, je serais même prêt à écouter une histoire d'enfance raconté par mon grand-père. » s'exaspéra Régis.

Malheureusement pour eux, les filles entendirent leur échange de lamentations.

« Max, t'as pas le choix donc tais-toi et porte. » dit Flora en sortant de la cabine d'essayage avec les autres. Les quatre filles jetèrent les sacs dans les bras des garçons, qui vacillèrent sous le poids des piles de sacs.

« Hé où est Ash ? » demanda Zoé en voyant qu'ils n'étaient que trois à lutter pour rester debout.

« Il … était … juste … là » dit Max avec difficulté, le poids des sacs l'empêchant de détourner son attention vers autre chose.

« Si Ash nous fait sa 'disparition surprise' maintenant, je jure que je ne le nourrirais pas pendant un mois. » grogna Pierre attirant les regards d'Ondine, de Zoé et de Régis. Flora, Aurore et Max savaient déjà de quoi il parlait.

« 'Disparition surprise.' ? » demandèrent Zoé et Ondine à l'unisson. Régis aurait rejoint le groupe des interrogateurs s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces sacs.

Pierre commença à expliquer les disparitions d'Ash durant leur voyage ces trois dernières années alors qu'Aurore et Flora cherchaient un mot.

« Donc, Ash a disparu à certains moments pendant votre voyage à Hoenn. » dit Ondine quand Pierre eut fini son histoire.

« Et c'est devenu fréquent durant votre voyage dans les Arènes Extrême et ensuite à Sinnoh. » résuma Zoé confuse.

« Et à chaque fois qu'il réapparait, il est tellement de bonne humeur que c'en est dérangeant. » finit Régis en ayant lâché tous ses sacs pour voir si Pierre disait la vérité.

« Ouais c'est ça, mais d'habitude Ash nous laisse un mot pour nous dire combien de temps il sera absent. » dit Pierre en posant les sacs qu'il tenait au sol.

« Oui, c'est devenu une habitude de laisser un mot. » ajouta Max posant lui aussi les sacs qu'il portait.

« Trouvé. » dit Aurore en tenant un papier à la main. Flora prit rapidement la lettre et lut à haute voix.

**Les gars, j'ai un truc important à faire, je serais probablement de retour à 15:30.**

**PS : Suivez-moi et ça se passera mal. Pour vous, les gars.**

« Il ne nous a jamais pardonné pour la fois où on l'a suivit. » dit solennellement Flora avec un regard triste.

« Je pense que je vais suivre Ash, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait. » dit Régis en quittant lentement le groupe. Pierre l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.

« Crois-moi Régis, quand Ash disparaît, c'est plus sur de ne pas le suivre. » dit Pierre alors que les souvenirs de son passage à tabac par son ami lui revenait.

« Pierre a raison, je me souviendrais toujours comment Ash a réglé son compte à Pierre la fois où on l'avait suivi, et c'était pas une petite correction, surtout qu'Ash souriait tout le long. » s'exclama Max, ce qui causa ceux qui ne savaient pas de le regarder étrangement.

« Merci Max de me rappeler comment je me suis fait botter le cul. » dit sarcastiquement Pierre.

« Je connais mieux Ash et depuis plus longtemps que vous tous, je sais aussi mieux me cacher et puis, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Ash est heureux de disparaître de la sorte. » dit Régis en sortant du magasin. Le groupe ne l'arrêta pas cette fois-ci, c'était ses funérailles après tout.

« Et voilà que part une âme courageuse qui va se faire botter le cul par Ash. » commenta mystiquement Max.

« T'inquiètes pas Max, on ira le voir à son enterrement. » dit Pierre en saluant le futur cadavre de Régis.

« Au fait qui portera les sacs d'Ash et de Régis ? » demanda Ondine en voyant les sacs qu'avaient laissés les deux autres.

Pierre et Max seront assez fatigués demain visiblement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Il y a pleins de nouvelles fringues ici. » s'exclama excitée Tanya en achetant plusieurs paires de chaussures et beaucoup de vêtements.

« Oui, t'as vu et en plus ces vêtements que j'ai acheté vont trop bien avec mes nouvelles chaussures. » s'excita Michelle en montrant ses nouvelles acquisitions.

« Faites attention toutes les deux quand même, notre prochain salaire n'est qu'à la fin du mois. » rappela Natasha en prenant elle-même quelques articles.

« Nous avons encore un peu de côté. » répondirent-elles ensemble en regardant dans les vitrines de la bijouterie.

« Gaspille pas ta salive Tasha, connaissant ces deux là, elles vont dépenser jusqu'au dernier centime pour ce genre de trucs à la mode. » dit Adan en se rapprochant de ladite Natasha.

« Je sais mais il est temps que ces deux-là apprennent à gérer leur argent correctement, sinon, où sont les autres ? » demanda Natasha.

« Michael et Karen sont allés achetés des fournitures d'art, Neil cherche de nouveaux outils, Justin drague les vendeuses et Elena est quelque part au troisième étage. » répondit Adan gagnant au passage un coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Tu as laissé Elena toute seule. » s'exclama Natasha.

« Non, Koyuki est avec elle, et je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé par les choses qu'elles achète. Elle est responsable pour gérer son argent de toute manière. » dit Adan en haussant des épaules prenant un autre coup sur la tête.

« T'es malade ! Laisser Elena seule en public est probablement la chose la plus débile que tu n'aies jamais faite, et c'est dire. » gronda Natasha.

« Peux-tu donner des détails, je te suis pas, et je crois que j'ai trauma crânien. » dit Adan en se massant sa tête blessée.

Natasha soupira à la stupidité de son ami d'enfance. « Elena, très jolie fille avec un Lucario d'une couleur extrêmement rare ensemble, à ton avis, combien de pervers ou de voleurs vont-elles attirer ? » dit Natasha qui, en levant les yeux vit Adan monter au troisième à une vitesse incroyable.

« Je me demande encore comment est-ce possible qu'il soit de la famille de **Délia**. Comment une fille intelligente comme elle peut avoir un frère aussi bête que lui ? » se dit-elle en choisissant une nouvelle veste.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena regardait les kimonos dans les rayons avec intérêt, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était attirée par ce genre de vêtements traditionnels non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas porter des tenues 'habituelles et modernes' mais elle aimait bien ce genre d'anciennes tenues.

Elle trouva alors un kimono qui accrocha son regard, le kimono en question était très différent que les autres au niveau du style et de la coupe mais il était très beau et de bonne qualité. Elle passa en revue plusieurs kimonos du même modèle jusqu'à en trouver un bleu et blanc.

Le kimono était spécial, élégant à sa propre manière, la coupe était simple mais très belle, il y avait des motifs de pétales de fleur de lotus bleues sur tout le kimono. Le style du kimono était genre Japon traditionnel avec quelques touches de modernité rendant l'ensemble très harmonieux mais surtout le kimono était très doux au touché.

« Penses-tu qu'Ash aimerait que je porte celui-ci ? » demanda Elena en prenant le kimono.

« (Papa adorerait que tu porte ça maman.) » répondit Koyuki qui portait un sac en regardant derrière elle pour voir si on ne les suivait pas.

« T'es sure Koyuki ? Je vais voir le prix. » dit-elle en prenant l'étiquette avec le code barre, elle se renfrogna en voyant le prix exorbitant du kimono. « Trop cher. » soupira-t-elle déçue.

Elle allait lâché le kimono quand deux bras forts, chauds et réconfortants l'enlacèrent par la taille. « Tu aimes ce kimono, Elena ? » demanda une voix très familière.

Elena, sachant qui c'était se blottit contre la personne. « Oui mais c'est bien trop cher, et au fait comment es-tu passé au travers des talents de détection de Koyuki ? » demanda Elena.

Ash laissa échapper un petit rire et resserra leur étreinte. « J'ai appris à Koyuki tout ce qu'elle sait de l'Aura, je peux la passer facilement si je veux car elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre et que je garde des tours dans ma manche, pas vrai Koyuki ? » Ash regarda alors Koyuki qui était contre sa jambe. Ash lui sourit avant de voir que Pikachu était aux aguets sur son épaule, il put ensuite rediriger son attention sur Elena. « Tu veux que je t'achète ce kimono ? » demanda-t-il, Elena refusa rapidement.

« C'est trop cher, Ash. » dit Elena d'un air découragé.

Ash l'embrassa dans les cheveux et sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Rien n'est trop cher lorsque c'est pour toi. » Ash regarda ensuite du côté des vendeuses qui rougissaient en regardant le couple. « Mesdemoiselles, auriez-vous une taille moyenne de ce modèle pour ma bien-aimée.

« Oui monsieur, nous avons des tailles moyennes pour ce kimono mais même s'il a une qualité plus élevée que beaucoup dans ce magasins, c'est aussi l'un des plus chers. » s'enquit l'une des vendeuses en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son rougissement.

Ash lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir la vendeuse de plus belle. « Amenez-le juste ici pour elle, si elle l'aime, je l'achèterais quel que soit le prix. » déclara-t-il simplement. Il embrassa alors Elena pour couronner sa promesse. Le baiser fut assez rapide, trop au goût d'Elena d'ailleurs.

La vendeuse rougit devant la démonstration d'affection et partit vite vers le dépôt de stockage murmurant des choses dans sa barbe qu'Ash et Elena entendirent, ce qui fit éclater de rire Koyuki et Pikachu. « Certaines filles ont de la chance. » « C'est dur de trouver un petit ami de ce calibre. » et la préférée d'Elena « Cette salope chanceuse. »

« Veux-tu que j'aille m'occuper de cette personne qui t'a insultée ? » offra Ash en regardant la vendeuse.

Elena refusa d'un mouvement de la tête et se blottit à nouveau contre Ash. « Te tracasse pas avec elle, Ash, elle est juste jalouse que j'ai quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que toi comme amoureux. » dit Elena faisant sourire Ash.

Ash s'adossa au mur pour attendre la vendeuse, Koyuki et Pikachu inspectant les alentours pour s'assurer que personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ne les voyaient. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que deux personnes regardaient la scène avec un mélange de choc et d'horreur.

Régis qui avait tout vu avait l'irrépressible envie de demander à Elekable de l'électrocuter pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais il se décida à regarder simplement. Il ne connaissait même pas la fille qu'Ash avait dans ses bras, si ça avait été Ondine, Flora, Aurore ou Zoé, il aurait papillonné autour de lui en se moquant en permanence mais là il n'avait jamais rencontré cette fille, mais Ash, lui, semblait très bien la connaître vu leur conduite ainsi que celle du Lucario blanc de la fille qui continuait d'enlacer la jambe de son ami. Régis était également choqué par les paroles d'Ash, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Ash puisse être si romantique mais il se rappela soudain les mots qu'Ash lui avait dit le matin même dans la cuisine.

_'J'ai un ange qui est mon rêve, qui m'a appris à être moi-même, à ne plus me cacher, à montrer le vrai moi. Elle m'a montré qu'il était temps que je révèle au monde qui je suis vraiment.' _ Régis écarquilla les yeux en réalisant.

_'Donc l'ange de la devinette d'Ash est cette fille, mais qui est elle cette Elena ?' _ se demanda-t-il en regardant Ash flirter avec cette fille. _'Mew, les filles auraient le cœur brisé si elles voyaient ça.'_ pensa-t-il en continuant de suivre, c'était quand même mieux qu'être esclave des filles.

De l'autre côté de la boutique, Adan regardait la scène avec des yeux qui montraient à la fois l'intérêt, l'envie de meurtre et la confusion. Quand il avait vu Elena parcourir les rayons de Kimonos, il avait soupiré de soulagement et s'apprêtait à marcher à sa rencontre quand il vit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière. Il allait tuer ce garçon qui osait enlacer sa fille quand il s'arrêta, choqué en voyant qu'Elena s'était blotti contre ce garçon avec un Pikachu sur l'épaule, un garçon appelé Ash, il fut également choqué de voir Koyuki étreindre la jambe du garçon alors qu'elle ne faisait jamais de câlin à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elena. Il fut stupéfait d'entendre l'adolescent dire qu'il paierait le kimono qui avait prix exorbitant pour Elena, mais fut encore plus étonné en l'entendant parler d'Elena comme de sa bien-aimée et voir qu'Elena semblait apprécier cette appellation venant d'un étranger. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le garçon embrasser rapidement mais passionnément Elena sur les lèvres et même en voyant qu'elle y répondit.

_'Qui est ce garçon et pourquoi Elena est si confortable avec lui ? Ça on s'en fout, il l'a embrassé et elle a adoré ça, elle a même répondu au baiser, je suis sur que ce n'est pas leur première rencontre, quelle est la putain de relation qu'ils entretiennent ? Et pourquoi ce gamin m'est familier, comme si je le connaissais ?' _Adan se rappela alors soudainement ce qu'Elena lui avait dit en rentrant de ses vacances forcées.

_'Tu sais Papa Dan, je pense que ces vacances forcées sont la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. J'ai rencontré un homme vraiment magnifique, il a une âme et un cœur merveilleux et tout simplement beaux. C'est l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais rencontré, le plus gentil et le plus intéressant, il m'a fait changé pour devenir meilleure. Il a changé ma vie et ça ne me dérange même pas.' _Après s'être souvenu de ça, il ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour lier les choses entre elles avant de crier sous le choc.

_'Ce garçon est le merveilleux garçon qu'elle a rencontré.' _réalisa-t-il.

« C'est putain d'incroyable. » conclut-il avant de partir suivre le couple toute la journée pour s'assurer que ses déductions étaient justes.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena et Ash était en train de marcher dans le centre commercial main dans la main. Enfin, Elena, qui avait maintenant un petit sac de course à la main, tirait ou trainait au choix Ash vers le magasin de vêtements pour homme. Koyuki et Pikachu étaient comme à leur habitude derrière, chargés de surveiller les environs pour ne pas tomber sur des personnes indésirables comme les amis de l'un ou l'autre des jeunes tourtereaux.

Régis et Adan, eux, devaient faire de leur mieux pour ne pas être détecter par les deux Pokémons surpuissants des deux amoureux.

« Allez Elena, t'as pas à faire ça. » pleurnicha Ash alors qu'Elena l'emmenait, imperturbable.

Finalement, elle le regarda avec un regard amusé. « Ah si ! Tu m'as acheté ce kimono donc je dois te rendre la pareille, je vais t'acheter des vêtements. » trancha-t-elle fermement.

« Mais je t'ai acheté ce kimono de mon plein gré, je ne veux pas de compensation pour ce que je t'achète ou je te donne. » dit-il d'un ton désespéré, il haïssait quand Elena dépensait de l'argent pour lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me gâtes trop Ash. » dit Elena alors qu'elle voyait enfin le magasin qu'elle cherchait.

« Je suis ton petit ami, c'est mon job de te gâter. » rétorqua Ash en essayant d'éviter une fièvre acheteuse de sa petite amie avec l'argent qu'elle avait durement gagné.

« Je sais que tu veux me gâter et j'apprécie de temps en temps mais quelques fois, j'aimerais te retourner l'ascenseur, donc s'il te plait laisse moi faire. » dit-elle en regardant Ash avec une moue craquante et des yeux de chiens battus.

Ash grogna intérieurement en rougissant à la tête que lui faisait Elena. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle faisait cette tête-là, il abdiqua. « C'est bon j'abandonne, mais tu fais vite et par pitié ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu es aussi terriblement mignonne surtout que ça en devient embarrassant pour moi. » déclara-t-il en essayant de ne pas regarder l'expression que faisait Elena.

Elena gloussa à cette réaction, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle utilisait cette _**tête**_. « Merci Ashy et je te le promets, ça ne prendra que cinq à dix minutes. » rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Ash sourit alors sachant qu'elle faisait toujours exactement ce qu'elle disait. Les deux entrèrent alors dans la magasin pour hommes les mains entrelacées en souriant, Koyuki et Pikachu suivant en essayant de se retenir de rire après la réaction d'Ash.

De retour chez nos espions, ils eurent différentes réaction à cette scène.

« Note personnelle, faire un topo à Elena sur la volonté des hommes de gâter leur petite amie sans compensation. » se dit Adan silencieusement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Koyuki et Pikachu.

Régis lui se moquait de la faible volonté d'Ash avec sa petite amie. « J'arrive pas à y croire, il a laissé tomber. » dit-il en riant.

Dans le magasin, Elena scrutait les rayons pour trouver des vêtements qui iraient parfaitement bien à Ash. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'œil pour savoir ce qui était bien sur quelqu'un, ce qui lui irait bien ni de sens de la mode développé comme celui des jumelles par exemple, mais elle savait exactement ce qui irait bien à son Ash et elle se servait bien sur de ça pour acheter de nombreux vêtements à son petit ami, ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment.

« Regardons alors, ça, non ça ça ne t'ira pas, des guenilles iraient mieux que ça, ah ça oui, ça va le faire. » dit-elle en sélectionnant un trench-coat noir et blanc, un T-shirt noir et un jean noir sur rouge.

« Essaie ça Ash, c'est exactement ta taille. » dit Elena en lui tendant les vêtements et en le poussant vers les cabines d'essayage. Ash eut un petit rire alors qu'Elena le poussait vers les cabines. « Vite Ash, comme ça on pourra déjeuner, j'ai fait quelques petites choses, c'est dans le sac de Koyuki. » cria-t-elle à Ash.

« Ok, ok. » répondit-il de la cabine avant de se déshabiller et de commencer à essayer les vêtements qu'Elena lui avait donné. Après une petite minute, Ash se regardait dans la glace avec un sourire, son Elena savait vraiment ce qui lui irait bien.

« C'est la seule qui me connait, vraiment. Ça me va super bien. » se dit Ash en se regardant dans le miroir. Satisfait de son nouveau look, Ash se remit dans ses anciens vêtements avant de sortir de la cabine.

« C'est parfait Elena, elles me vont super bien. » dit-il en sortant.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu te voir. » dit-elle en se mettant à bouder.

Ash commença à rire doucement, il la regarda alors malicieusement en lui disant. « Je ne t'ai pas non plus vue dans ce kimono, donc à la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. » dit Ash d'un ton amusé alors qu'Elena lui mettait un petit coup contre le torse.

« Ok, mais t'as intérêt à me les montrer ce soir. » dit-elle fermement mais avec toujours une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Comme vous voulez, _milady. _» dit-il en l'amenant vers la caisse. « Et je paye la moitié de tout ça. »

« Même pas en rêve, monsieur, ce que tu as dans les mains ne représente même pas la moitié de ce que tu as payé pour ce kimono. » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ash qui entoura ses épaules de ses mains.

« Ces filles auraient le cœur brisé si elle voyait ça. » se dit Régis en prétendant regarder les vêtements dans le rayon et en portant un bon déguisement avec un chapeau et un manteau qui le dissimulaient parfaitement. « Mais chapeau Ash, tu sais comment traiter une lady. »

« Je commence à l'aimer ce gamin. » dit Adan en souriant à la vision des deux amoureux. « Mais pourquoi m'est-il si familier ? » se demanda à nouveau Adan.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« (Pourquoi allons-nous sur le toit Ash?) » demanda Pikachu des épaules de son partenaire. Ash regarda un peu Pikachu avant de retourner sur Elena qui était resté contre sa poitrine et qu'il tenait par les épaules.

« Facile Pikachu, nos amis et les amis d'Elena sont dans le centre commercial donc ils nous verront peut-être si on va au restaurant. » expliqua Ash.

Elena acquiesça. « Et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir Papa Dan harceler Ash. » s'exclama-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'Adan ferait s'il voyait sa fille préférée se faire embrasser par un bel inconnu.

« Ca et puis il n'y aura jamais de meilleure cuisine que celle d'Elena donc pas besoin d'aller au restaurant. » dit Ash en faisant rougir Elena. Ash vit qu'elle rougissait et sourit.

« Eh Koyuki, tu veux que je prenne le sac, tu as l'air une peu fatiguée. » dit-il à sa fille. Koyuki secoua simplement la tête.

« (Non t'inquiètes pas papa, c'est qu'un sac. Tu peux continuer à tenir maman.) » répondit Koyuki avec un sourire, Ash lui sourit en retour.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le toit, Ash vit quelque chose qui attira son attention, un magasin, un magasin de musique. Dans la vitrine du magasin, il y avait un instrument dont il n'avait plus jouer depuis longtemps. Ash écarquilla les yeux en voyant la finition du violon. En voyant cet instrument, son matériau de fabrication et sa finition, les souvenirs de son passé inondèrent son esprit.

« Elena, pourrait-on visiter un magasin de plus avant d'aller manger ? » demanda Ash en la suppliant.

Elena, prenant conscience du ton qu'il employait acquiesça, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Ash la suppliait. Ash les mena alors dans le magasin de musique.

« Bonjour M'sieur Dame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le propriétaire du magasin avec un sourire. Il avait l'air d'être dans la soixantaine et portait un costume de chef d'orchestre.

« Le violon dans la vitrine, puis-je le voir ? » demanda Ash presque suppliant à nouveau.

« Vous êtes sur, monsieur ? » demanda le vieil homme en observant le garçon.

« Oui, je suis sur, le violon bleu, celui fait de bois d'Aurarian Tree (pas de traduction satisfaisante, je préfère laisser tel quel.). » précisa Ash alors que le propriétaire du magasin écarquillait les yeux. Elena et Pikachu furent un peu étonnés et confus en entendant cela, Koyuki regarda son père avec curiosité.

« Très bien, m'sieur. » dit le vieil homme surpris. Alors qu'il partait chercher le violon, Elena tapota l'épaule d'Ash, il se retourna pour voir Elena avec un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? » demanda Ash.

« Pourquoi es-tu intéressé par ce violon ? Tu joues de la flute non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop, ça me remémore des moments de mon enfance. » dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Elena parut embrouillée mais elle ne put poser d'autres questions, le propriétaire revenait avec le violon bleu.

« Est-ce bien celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Ash et Elena relevèrent un sourcil en entendant le ton de la voix du vieil homme mais décidèrent de l'ignorer. Ash inspecta le violon du regard pendant un moment avant d'avancer ses mains vers le violon. « Pourrais-je jouer de ce violon ? » demanda Ash qui avait repris un ton quasiment suppliant.

Le vieil homme tendit alors avec hésitation le violon à Ash qui le prit en remerciant le marchand avec un hochement de tête. Il demanda à Elena de s'éloigner un peu, ce qu'elle fit avec un regard interrogateur. Ash plaça alors le violon sur sa mâchoire et prit l'archet. Il l'amena vers les cordes du violon doucement et commença alors à jouer en fermant les yeux.

Ce qui arriva ensuite était complètement inattendu même pour Elena qui connaissait si bien Ash. Alors qu'Ash jouait du violon, une mélodie merveilleuse flottaient dans l'air. Ash jouait si magnifiquement du violon qu'on aurait dit qu'à chaque note, chaque mesure, chaque mélodie constituait en elle-même toute une composition, une très belle composition. Le vieil homme laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien du violon, et encore plus avec ce violon, il frôlait la maitrise parfaite de l'instrument. De son côté, Elena était transcendée par le son que produisait Ash avec ce violon, elle se remémora des moments de son passé. Elena conclut alors que le niveau qu'avait Ash en jouant de la flute n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa virtuosité à jouer du violon. Koyuki et Pikachu étaient juste en train de pleurer silencieusement à la beauté absolue de cette mélodie. Après avoir joué trois petites minutes, Ash s'arrêta au grand déplaisir de tous ceux qui pouvaient bien écouter.

« Combien? » demanda Ash d'un ton satisfait.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ? » demanda le vieil homme ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu.

« Ce violon est peut-être l'instrument le mieux conçut qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il est fait de bois d'Aurarian, qui ne grandit qu'une fois tous les cent ans, et c'est la raison pour laquelle le son de la mélodie est si harmonieux, les cordes elles viennent d'une femelle Heatran, ce qui explique peut-être la dureté du ton qu'elles rendent, l'archet est lui aussi très spécial, fait lui aussi de bois d'Aurarian, mais surtout les crins sont faits de fourrure de Raikou, étant alors parfaitement compatible avec les cordes dures et très tendues. Ce violon est très dur à jouer, une erreur et toute la mélodie est ruinée. » conclut Ash en examinant l'instrument. « Donc combien ? Je paierais quelque soit le prix. » dit Ash avec détermination.

Elena et le vieil homme étaient tous deux très choqués, non parce qu'il était prêt à payer n'importe quel prix mais parce qu'il avait décrit parfaitement chaque matériau du violon et surtout l'importance de ces articles de grande facture et durs à avoir plutôt que d'autres, leur utilité en somme pour faire de ce violon un violon d'exception.

Le vieil homme revint à lui et dit avec un regard de remerciement. « Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à payer, l'instrument est à vous. » dit-il avec un air joyeux.

« QUOI ? VOUS ETES SUR ? » cria Ash sous le choc. « Ce violon vaut très cher, ces matériaux sont suffisants pour faire de ce violon une pièce de collection. » continua-t-il choqué.

Le propriétaire pouffa de rire. « Gamin, je me fiche de ça. Toi et moi, nous sommes tous deux des musiciens et nous jouons de nos instruments à leur maximum, non pour l'exhibition, la parade. » dit-il en prenant le violon des mains d'Ash. « Tu sais garçon, j'ai eu la chance de trouver un Aurarian Tree, j'ai eu la chance d'être ami avec une femelle Heatran et un Raikou qui m'ont aidé en me donnant les parties que tu as décrites tout-à-l'heure mais je n'ai jamais réussi à jouer de ce violon à son maximum, ça m'a fait mal au cœur mais je me suis dit que si un jour, je trouvais une personne qui pourrait en jouer à fond, utiliser tout son potentiel, alors oui, je lui donnerais gratuitement, c'est mon souhait. » Le vieil homme les laissa là pour aller chercher l'étui du violon.

« Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce violon gratuitement. » dit Ash qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire vu le ton employé.

« Ash » Il se retourna pour voir Elena avec un regard interrogateur. « Quand as-tu appris à jouer du violon comme ça, je savais que tu jouais très bien de la flute, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais aussi jouer du violon. » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Ash lui sourit tristement. « Mon père m'a appris à jouer du violon lorsque j'étais jeune. C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a enseignée avant de mourir. » dit-il tristement.

Elena fut surprise mais allait s'excuser d'avoir parler de ça quand le vieux propriétaire arriva avec le violon dans son étui. « Voilà, s'il vous plait, prenez soin de ce violon, c'est mon meilleur instrument. » dit-il en remettant le violon au jeune homme.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur. » dit Ash en acceptant le violon. Il remit alors son bras autour des épaules d'Elena et partit vers la sortie, Koyuki et Pikachu sur ses talons. Elena attendait toujours quelques réponses sur ce qui venait de se passer mais Ash lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devrait patienter un peu pour le moment.

Régis quant à lui était au bord de la crise cardiaque et du choc cérébral, Ash lui avait révélé un événement important de sa vie, un événement qui extrêmement dur et sensible pour lui et qui le démontait à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait. Bien sur, le fait qu'il ait joué du violon devant elle ajoutait au choc de Régis.

_'Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Ash rejouerait un jour du violon après la mort de son père. Il n'a plus jamais touché à un violon depuis ce jour, mais là, il vient de jouer, cette fille a un effet sur lui, un effet positif, c'est sur.'_ pensa Régis en continuant de suivre le couple.

Adan de son côté venait de réaliser une chose qui l'avait presque fait s'évanouir tellement ça venait de le choquer. « Cette mélodie, une seule personne peut jouer ce genre de mélodie, c'est Alexandre. Ce qui veut dire que c'est obligatoirement son fils et donc le fils de Délia, c'est le fils de ma sœur. » conclut Adan sous le choc. « Ce gamin est mon neveu. » Et à ce moment là, son cœur s'arrêta.


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre HUIT : Le festival de l'amour (2ème partie) – A propos de mon père et du latin, encore plus de révélations.**

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

« T'ai-je déjà dit combien j'aimais ta cuisine ? » demanda Ash en finissant son assiette.

« Au moins dix fois déjà. » soupira Elena en se posant sur son oreiller favori, la poitrine d'Ash.

Un confortable silence régnait sur le toit du centre commercial, le couple savourait, observant le ciel bleu en s'enlaçant. Les deux avaient donc adoré ce pique-nique sur le toit, où personne ne pouvait les voir, ils avaient ainsi pu profiter de la compagnie de l'autre au maximum. Le temps avait semblé ne pas s'écouler pendant qu'ils chérissaient leur temps ensemble. Pikachu et Koyuki avaient eux passé leur temps avec les Élites d'Ash, en fait, ils avaient surtout passé leur temps à empêcher Jungko et Dracaufeu de se battre.

« (Donc c'est elle, cette Elena qui a envouté notre Maitre) » dit Jungko en regardant le couple. « (C'est une beauté.) » commenta-t-il.

« (C'est la première fois que tu la vois, pitoyable.) » envoya Dracaufeu. Jungko le foudroya du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, crétin de lézard.) » demanda Jungko avec un regard méprisant.

« (Je suis juste en train de dire que Ronflex et moi l'avons déjà vu une ou deux fois, pas comme toi. On dirait qu'Ash ne fait pas assez confiance à ta grande bouche souriante pour lui montrer son plus grand secret.) » se moqua Dracaufeu.

« (Es-tu en train de dire que je sais pas garder un secret?) » demanda Jungko avec colère.

« (Je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas garder de secrets, je sous-entends juste que tu ne sais pas fermer ta grande bouche.) » déclara Dracaufeu avec un sourire. Jungko aurait bien attaqué son rival mais s'arrêta avant même de préparer une attaque quand il vit Koyuki prête à décocher un Pisto-Punch chargeant sur son bras droit.

« (Merci oncle Jungko de ne rien faire qui dérangerait papa et maman durant leur temps ensemble. Ce temps est assez limité alors je n'hésiterais pas à vous calmer toi et oncle Dracaufeu si vous les dérangez.) » prévint Koyuki alors que son Aura commençait à rayonner sur tout son corps.

« (Feriez mieux de l'écouter, Dracaufeu, Jungko, elle a assez de force et de puissance pour nous prendre tous les trois en même temps.) » ajouta Ronflex entre deux siestes. « (En même temps, c'est ça ou Ash qui vous prend en un contre un avec bâton et ailes sorties, je suis sur qu'Ash resterait miséricordieux encore que là il est dans un moment qu'il ne faut surtout pas déranger puisqu'ils sont ensembles.) »

Jungko et Dracaufeu eurent quelques sueurs froides à la fin des mises en garde de Ronflex, ils étaient tous deux des Pokémons surpuissants pouvant combattre à égale puissance avec un légendaire et même gagner s'ils y mettaient vraiment tout leur pouvoir et toute leur force mais contre la toute puissance d'Ash, ils frémirent rien que d'y penser.

« (Je pense que je demanderais plus tard à Ash pourquoi il ne m'a pas présenté à elle avant.) » dit Jungko en s'allongeant près de Dracaufeu.

« (La raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas vu avant, c'est tout simplement que tu n'étais pas forcément dispo quand elle venait.) » expliqua Pikachu qui se reposait sur le ventre de Ronflex.

« (Donc le Reptincel est aussi une feignasse, quelle surprise.) » nargua Dracaufeu, ce qui lui donna droit à un Pisto-Punch directement dans la tête.

« (Merci de ne plus vous insulter.) » dit Koyuki en s'installant vers Pikachu et Ronflex.

« (Bien fait pour ta gueule, trou du cul.) » dit Jungko amusé en regardant Dracaufeu se masser la tête.

« Alors, à quelle heure tu dois retrouver ton équipe ? » demanda Ash.

« A seize heures, et toi ? » demanda à son tour Elena.

« Quinze heures trente mais je peux être en retard d'une heure ou plus. » offrit Ash avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi mais ça serait mauvais pour nous, Papa Dan retournerait tout le centre commercial si j'étais en retard de dix minutes. » dit Elena avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ash soupira de déception et s'adossa contre un mur en faisant attention à garder Elena contre son torse, celle-ci se blottit plus confortablement contre lui.

« Bah je me considère quand même chanceux d'avoir pu passer du temps avec toi ce matin. » dit-il en la tenant avec douceur mais serrée contre lui.

Elena sourit avant de se souvenir d'une question qu'elle voulait lui poser lorsqu'il avait reçu le violon.

« Hum, Ash, puis-je te poser une question ? » dit-elle en regardant Ash dans les yeux.

Ash soupira avant de se noyer dans les beaux yeux bleus d'Elena. « Je peux dire que c'est une question sérieuse donc vas-y. » dit Ash alors qu'Elena lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Comment as-tu su que j'allais poser une question sérieuse ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Chaque fois que tu me poses une question sérieuse, tu me regardes directement dans les yeux. » dit-il en souriant, fier de la connaître aussi bien.

Elena gloussa avant de poser un petit bisou sur la joue d'Ash. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit pour ton père ? » demanda Elena, ce qui causa une réaction non-voulu de la part d'Ash. Son regard s'assombrit, une Aura de malaise inonda la zone, assez pour attirer l'attention de tous les Pokémons sur le toit sur le couple et pour les Pokémons de type vol de s'écraser au sol à cause de l'intensité de l'Aura. La seule personne peu affectée était Elena qu'Ash essayait toujours de protéger de son Aura.

« J'avais peur que tu me demandes ça. » soupira tristement Ash. Elena remarqua immédiatement le ton et s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai abordé un sujet aussi sensible, tu n'as pas à répondre... » Elena fut alors interrompue par les lèvres d'Ash qui se posaient doucement sur les siennes. Elena retourna le baiser mais se mit presque à pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers habituels que lui donnait Ash, ses baisers étaient pleins de joie et d'amour alors que celui-ci contenait de la douleur, du chagrin et de la tristesse uniquement.

« J'en avais besoin. » dit Ash en la repoussant, quand il la repoussa, elle pouvait voir la tristesse et la peine dans ses yeux. « Le nom de mon père est Alexandre Ketchum. » commença Ash.

« Ash, tu n'es pas obligé... » Elena fut à nouveau stoppée par cette fois un doigt sur ses lèvres posé par Ash.

« Je pense que je dois m'ouvrir à toi à propos de mon père comme tu t'es ouverte à moi à propos de ta mère. J'en ai peut-être besoin, comme toi. » dit-il doucement. Elena, comprenant ce qu'Ash voulait dire, l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Ash l'embrassa sur le front en lui donnant ce sourire unique qu'Elena adorait.

« Mon père était Alexandre Ketchum, et la seule manière de le décrire, c'est de dire que c'était un homme qui aimait la théâtralité. Mon père était passionné de théâtre mais était non seulement un acteur mais aussi un dresseur, et il ajoutait des effets théâtraux à chaque combat. Chaque bataille qu'il a fait, il les a fait avec cette théâtralité et style, et à chaque combat que j'ai pu voir, je riait toujours devant car il transformait toujours l'arène en scène. » dit Ash en riant doucement au souvenir de tous ces moments vécus.

« Ton père avait l'air d'être un excellent dresseur, comme toi. » commenta Elena, heureuse de voir Ash sourire en parlant de son père.

« Oui, c'était un excellent dresseur mais aussi un excellent père. J'arrive toujours à me rappeler comment mon père m'a appris à jouer de la flute et surtout son instrument le plus cher, du violon. Nous restions toujours debout tard jusque dans la nuit pour qu'il m'apprenne des morceaux de musique, je me rappelle aussi qu'on voulait à nous deux écrire nos propres compositions, on n'en a jamais écrite une de correcte mais ça nous éclatait. » rit Ash en se rappelant ces nuits-là.

Elena rit également en entendant cela, Ash était un dresseur et un musicien extraordinaire mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se le représenter en train d'écrire des compositions. Elena redevint sérieuse, Ash le remarqua vite et se prépara pour la question qu'il savait qu'elle allait poser.

« Comment est mort ton père ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Ash resta silencieux un moment, luttant contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment il est mort mais pourquoi il est mort. » dit-il finalement avec peine.

Elena, voyant le ton triste de sa voix s'assit près de lui et lui prit la tête dans ses bras. « Si tu ne veux pas me dire le reste, tu peux arrêter, d'accord ? » offrit Elena d'un ton réconfortant.

Ash sourit et essuya une larme sur sa joue avant de continuer. « Mon père m'aimait, ma mère m'aimait, mon père aimait ma mère mais ma mère n'a jamais aimé mon père. » dit Ash avec une voix mêlée de chagrin et de rage. Elena était surprise de cette information, c'était la première qu'Ash parlait de sa mère de cette façon.

« Mon père aimait ma mère de tout son cœur, même lorsque j'étais petit, je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ma mère ne voyait mon père que comme un ami, comme s'il était son deuxième meilleur ami et ça le tuait à petit feu. » raconta Ash, ne faisant plus attention aux larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Mon père a tout fait pour plaire à ma mère, il a abandonné le dressage, son voyage, il a même abandonné son rêve et ça lui brisait le cœur de faire ces choses mais il le faisait avec le sourire car c'était pour prouver à ma mère qu'il la méritait, il a échoué. Ma mère ne l'aimait toujours pas et continuait de le regarder avec un sourire vide et des yeux montrant la compassion et la pitié, ça a brisé son cœur et sa volonté de vivre. Je me rappellerais toujours les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit avant de partir pour de bon. » Ash dit ces mots et Elena pleura de tristesse.

_« Fiston, je t'aime mais tu me haïras peut-être plus tard pour ça mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Ne sois pas comme moi fiston, ne sois pas comme ton aliéné de père qui s'est posé pour vivre une fausse histoire d'amour. Fiston, je sais qu'un jour, tu seras quelqu'un qui me surpassera mais je t'en prie, ne sois pas un sot comme ton père lorsque tu en viendras aux histoires de cœur. »_

« Après ça, il est mort, je ne sais pas comment mais il est mort. Je n'ai jamais autant sangloté que ce jour, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ce jour et je n'ai plus jamais joué du violon depuis ce jour. Le pire, ce qui m'a vraiment empli de chagrin, c'est que ce jour, ma mère n'a pas pleuré, elle n'a même pas daigné laisser couler une seule foutue larme, c'était comme si elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'il soit mort, c'est ce qui m'a brisé le cœur. » Ash pleurait maintenant ouvertement et Elena essayait de le réconforter.

« C'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de ton père à personne ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant les joues humides du jeune homme.

« C'est dur pour moi de me représenter ma mère indifférente comme ça, et puis je n'ai jamais mentionné mon père aussi parce que chaque fois que je me remémore les moments avec mon père, je me rappelle aussi que c'est ma mère la cause de sa mort. » dit-il avec douleur.

Elena berça doucement son Ash, elle savait qu'il avait enfermé ces sentiments pendant longtemps. Elle se rappela comment Ash la réconforta lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à propos de sa mère et entreprit d'apaiser Ash de la même manière maintenant qu'il était aussi fragile.

« Combien de temps as-tu gardé ça pour toi Ash, combien de temps as-tu gardé cette peine immense enfermée dans ton cœur ? » demanda Elena en enlaçant amoureusement Ash qui pleurait. « Laisse la douleur sortir, laisse-la toute entière te quitter. Je suis là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi lorsque je t'ai tout dit pour ma mère. » Elena commença à fredonner une chanson pour calmer son petit ami, la chanson que sa mère lui chantait pour la réconforter.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Régis, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui, était choqué. Il savait combien Ash aimait son père, combien il avait pleuré lorsqu'il était mort, que ça l'avait brisé de l'intérieur mais il n'imaginait même pas toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui. Il avait toujours cru qu'il connaissait tout à propos de Ash, de la façon dont il pensait à la façon dont il combattait mais maintenant qu'il le voyait s'ouvrir et pleurer devant _**ce qui semblait être sa petite amie secrète**_, il n'était même plus sur de connaître son ami d'enfance. Ses genoux lâchèrent finalement sous le poids du choc émotionnel et de la fatigue qu'il avait enduré aujourd'hui.

Régis regarda ensuite la fille qui tenait Ash dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas qui c'était ou comment elle était devenue si importante pour Ash mais il savait une chose, il savait que cette fille était la seule qui connaissait Ash, le vrai Ash. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux-là s'étaient rencontré, combien ils étaient proches mais il était sur que ce n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

_'Cette fille est une sainte. Non seulement elle a fait en sorte qu'Ash tombe amoureux d'elle, ce qui est impossible pour les autres filles, mais en plus elle a poussé Ash à s'ouvrir à elle. Pierre s'évanouirait s'il voyait ça et les autres filles auraient le cœur brisé mais je respecte cette femme, une femme qui peut pousser Ash à faire ça mérite bien ça.' _pensa Régis en fermant la porte du toit et en s'éloignant du parfait petit couple. « Je les espionnerais ce soir au festival. Ces deux-là ont le droit à une peu d'intimité surtout Ash. » se murmura-t-il.

Adan volait pendant ce temps sur son Airmure, assez loin pour ne pas être détecté par les Pokémons sur le toit mais assez proche pour voir et entendre le couple. Après avoir entendu ce qu'Ash avait dit à propos de son père, il ne savait pas quoi choisir entre réconforter son neveu ou bien aller voir sa sœur pour lui en mettre une. Il savait que Délia était la principale cause de sa mort, la principale cause de la mort de son meilleur ami et il savait pourquoi, il savait que Délia ne l'avait jamais aimé car elle n'avait jamais renoncé à son premier amour, c'était ça la cause de la mort d'Alexandre et c'est pour ça qu'Adan détestait sa sœur. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient refusé de se voir, parce qu'il en avait sa claque de l'avoir vu persévérer dans un amour qui n'était qu'un échec dès le début. Les deux frère et sœurs ne devinrent jamais les frères et sœurs qu'ils auraient du être à cause de _**cet homme.**_

« Délia, espèce d'idiote, tu aurais au moins pu verser une larme. Ça l'aurait peut-être empêcher de retenir autant de douleur en lui, mais bon, je suis aussi en faute, j'aurais du être là pour lui. » murmura Adan, une larme s'échappant de son œil.

_'Je vais laisser Elena l'aider à se soigner maintenant et je m'occuperais de les interroger ce soir à propos de leur relation secrète. Sarah et Jane auraient déjà sorti les grands moyens si elles avaient vu ça.'_ pensa-t-il avant d'ordonner à Airmure de redescendre le plus silencieusement possible.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena garda Ash sur elle pour ce qui semblait des heures après avoir vu combien il était abattu après avoir parlé de son père. Elle regrettait d'avoir poser cette question en le voyant comme ça après avoir répondu mais elle savait aussi qu'il en avait besoin pour laisser sortir toute cette peine et cette douleur comme il avait su qu'elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir à propos de sa mère. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes encore quand il se remit sur le sol dans les bras d'Elena.

« Merci Elena, j'avais besoin de ça. » dit Ash en s'essuyant les yeux, ne faisant toujours pas face à Elena.

« Tu m'as aidé pour ma mère, j'ai simplement retourné l'ascenseur. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Quand même, je tiens à te remercier. » Ash se leva et s'assit juste à côté d'elle ne lui montrant pas ses yeux. « Je pense qu'il y a quand même un bon côté dans la mort de mon père, je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais quelque chose de bien a résulté de la mort de mon père. » murmura Ash juste assez fort pour que seule Elena puisse l'entendre.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est Ash ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils entrelaçaient leurs mains.

« Depuis qu'il est mort, je n'ai jamais regardé une fille comme autre chose qu'une amie. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ignorer l'attirance que pouvaient exercer les filles sur moi, de peur d'être comme mon père, de ne pas être aimé par la femme que j'aime. » Ash regarda alors Elena avec son regard habituel empli d'amour et de passion. « Peu importe l'entité qui me regarde et m'a permis de te rencontrer, je la remercie car maintenant, je n'ai plus à regarder les autres femmes, car la seule femme que j'ai jamais voulu et dont j'ai jamais rêvé est mienne maintenant, et je te promet une chose Elena, je ne te laisserais pas partir. » promit Ash en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la guider sur son torse, la positionnant alors sur lui.

Elena vira au rouge cramoisi en entendant ce qu'Ash disait. Ça n'arrêterait jamais de la surprendre comment Ash pouvait la faire se sentir si spéciale et si aimée. Elena regardait alors Ash dans les yeux, les deux se noyèrent chacun dans le regard profondément passionnel et amoureux de l'autre. « Peut-être en effet que nos parents nous ont rendu service à leur mort. Quand ma mère est morte, j'étais tellement timide et renfermée avec les hommes, j'avais peur de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme mon père mais j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer et de tomber amoureuse de toi, ce qui est surement la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée. » dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ash et en enlaçant son cou avec ses bras.

Ash pouvait sentir l'arôme plaisant des cheveux d'Elena alors qu'elle s'était mise sur son épaule et que ses mains glissaient de son cou à son torse. Ash l'entoura de son bras et prit son nouveau violon, il venait de penser à quelque chose qui plairait peut-être à sa dulcinée.

« Elena, tu voudrais entendre une des mélodies que mon père m'a appris à jouer ? » dit Ash en la serrant davantage contre lui mais en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Elena le regarda et lui fit un sourire éclatant. « Bien sur, après ta performance dans le magasin de musique, je ne peux pas attendre pour en entendre plus. » dit Elena en lâchant Ash pour qu'Ash puisse utiliser ses deux mains pour jouer du violon.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais tellement confortable, et puis je peux jouer de ce violon avec seulement une main. » se plaignit Ash en ressentant le manque de chaleur produit par la présence d'Elena à ses côtés.

« Joue très bien et je te promets que tu pourras me tenir dans tes bras autant que tu le voudras. » dit Elena d'un air taquin.

Ash rougit un peu en entendant cela avant de fermer les yeux et de se préparer à jouer l'une des mélodies préférées de son père. Il allait jouer quand il écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant d'une chose importante.

« Avant de commencer, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Vas-y. » dit précipitamment Elena, excitée d'entendre une nouvelle fois Ash jouer du violon.

« Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le festival de ce soir ? » demanda en rougissant le jeune homme.

Elena regarda Ash d'un air confus après avoir entendu sa demande. « Ash, je suis ta petite amie donc ça veut dire que je dois être avec toi pour ce genre de chose. » dit-elle avec logique.

« Je sais mais mon père m'a appris que même si cette fille est ta petite amie, la courtoisie veut que tu lui demandes avant de l'emmener en rendez-vous galant. » expliqua Ash.

Elena acquiesça, comprenant maintenant ce qu'Ash voulait dire, elle gloussa ensuite en répondant. « Toi et ton père êtes des personnes très nobles. Bien, je serais votre cavalière pour le festival ce soir, monsieur. » Elle demanda ensuite d'un ton enjoué. « Pourrais-tu jouer du violon maintenant ? J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre combien tu es bon. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon ange. » dit-il en commençant à jouer l'une de ses mélodies préférées et l'une des compositions musicales les plus belles que le monde ait jamais entendu.

Elena prit conscience de la virtuosité d'Ash. On aurait dit qu'Ash avait une cinquantaine de doigts qui bougeaient à une vitesse impressionnante pour diriger parfaitement l'archet sur les cordes, c'était juste extraordinaire. Alors qu'Ash jouait, elle ne put qu'être stupéfiée par la beauté merveilleuse de la mélodie qu'il produisait avec le violon. Cette mélodie était du pur génie musical, comme une centaine de chanson mélangées dans une seule belle composition harmonieuse, c'en était spectaculaire. La mélodie était si vivante, si porteuse d'émotions brutes et si belle que le monde lui-même semblait s'être arrêté pour l'écouter. La mélodie avait capté aussi l'attention de toute chose vivante, les pokémons sur le toit savouraient la musique merveilleuse les yeux fermés et les Pokémons vol se posaient sur le toit pour écouter de plus près cette mélodie angélique produite par Ash dont chaque note créait une mélodie à part aussi harmonieuse que la composition dans son ensemble.

Après avoir joué dix minutes, Ash s'arrêta et regarda Elena, il sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Elena.

« Si je m'en tiens à ton visage, tu as l'air d'avoir aimée ma petite performance. » s'enquit Ash.

Elena put seulement acquiescer bêtement. « C'était stupéfiant. » fut la seule chose qu'Elena put dire, ne pouvant pas coller un mot au niveau d'Ash au violon.

« Merci, je n'ai pas joué du violon depuis un bail, je pensais que j'étais un peu rouillé. » dit Ash en rangeant le violon dans son étui.

« T'étais pas rouillé du tout, c'est plus belle musique que j'ai jamais entendu. » commenta Elena avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ash lui sourit juste avant de fermer les yeux et de s'adosser au mur derrière lui.

Elena pensa ensuite à une question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer cette mystérieuse et merveilleuse mélodie. « Hé Ash, quel est le nom de ce morceau ? » demanda-t-elle. Cela eu un effet étrange sur le musicien.

Il se mit à rire doucement à la question alors qu'Elena le frappait en plaisantant dans le torse. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? » demanda-t-elle avec une once d'irritation dans le ton employé.

« Rien, ma chérie, c'est juste que cette composition, cette mélodie n'a pas de nom. » dit Ash en ricanant un peu. Elena le regarda complètement embrouillée.

« Que veux-tu dire par n'a pas de nom ? Comment est-ce possible que cette mélodie unique en son genre n'aie pas de nom ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« La composition et la mélodie sont peut-être très belles mais pas uniques, ce que tu as entendu n'est rien d'autre que l'une des multiples versions d'une des compositions jouées depuis le commencement. » dit-il énigmatiquement. Elena se montre encore plus confuse, ce qui fit rire Ash avant de se mettre à expliquer ce qu'il venait dire.

« Tu vois, ma chérie, cette composition n'est rien d'autre que la mélodie de mon âme. » expliqua-t-il alors, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'Elena ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il continua son explication du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Les trois premières compositions que mon père m'a appris sont la mélodie de mon âme, la mélodie de mon cœur et la mélodie de la nature. Tu as entendu la mélodie de mon âme. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que ce que tu viens de jouer est une mélodie jouée directement par ton âme. » résuma Elena.

« Voilà, c'est ça. Mon père m'a appris que chaque personne a une âme différente, un cœur différente et une compréhension différente de la nature et c'est donc comme ça que l'on peut produire différents sons ou mélodies qui seront considérés comme uniques mais c'est en fait toujours la même composition avec différentes variantes. C'est uniquement parce que chaque personne a un cœur, une âme et une compréhension de la nature propre à elle-même, c'est donc ça qui rend la musique unique. La mélodie de ces trois-là peut aussi changer si la personne change. » expliqua Ash.

« Comment décrirais-tu la mélodie de mon âme Elena ? » demanda Ash avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elena le regarda en lui faisant un sourire. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais un homme magnifique et beau mais cette mélodie m'a montré que tu es encore plus magnifique et beau que je ne le croyais, tu es un homme extraordinaire et je suis contente que tu sois à moi, tout à moi. » dit-elle avant d'embrasser rapidement Ash sur la bouche. « Pourrais-tu jouer la mélodie de ton cœur ? Je veux voir combien il est merveilleux. » dit-elle avec excitation et passion dans sa voix.

Ash sourit avant de faire 'non' de la tête. Elena grogna de déception. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ash lui donna un baiser apaisant sur le front pour calmer sa déception. « Je voudrais te faire entendre la mélodie de mon cœur ce soir pour notre rendez-vous et je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, après tout ce sera est une soirée spéciale. » dit-il avec amusement.

Elena fut un peu embrouillée par ce que dit Ash mais soupira de déception. Ash remarqua son expression et s'excusa rapidement. « Allez, ma chérie, je veux au moins avoir la bonne atmosphère pour lorsque je te laisserais écouter mon cœur. Je veux que ce soit spécial pour toi lorsque tu entendras la mélodie de mon cœur. » Elena le regarda avec toujours de la déception présente dans le regard, Ash recula alors un peu.

« Tu me promets que je serais la première à entendre ton cœur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je promets, bien sur, mon cœur t'appartient, sa mélodie t'appartient également. » dit Ash en déglutissant.

Elena sourit malicieusement en entendant cela. « Ok alors, mais je dois toujours te punir pour m'avoir fait espérer en vain. » dit-elle d'un air taquin. Ash frissonna et rougit en entendant Elena.

« Quelle genre de punition ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet alors qu'Elena s'approchait très proche de lui, elle se mit quasiment à cheval sur lui et Ash commençait à sentir la température de son corps monter. Elena plaça tendrement ses deux bras autour de la tête d'Ash l'enlaçant mais aussi lui donnant une vue très dégagée sur son décolleté. Ash vira au rouge cramoisi alors que sa tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de son aimée.

« Ça... » chuchota Elena en capturant ses lèvres et en le poussant doucement à terre. Ash entoura rapidement ses hanches de ses bras et les deux descendirent sur le sol. Alors que les deux s'embrassaient depuis bien une minute, Elena lécha les lèvres d'Ash pour lui envoyer un message qu'il comprit instantanément, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser Elena y entrer. S'en suivit un combat de langues pour savoir qui dominerait l'échange, Ash prit vite l'avantage, ils explorèrent tous les deux la bouche de l'autre tendrement, mémorisant chaque détail de leur territoire personnel. Ash fut encore plus excité lorsqu'Elena se mit à gémir , il approfondit le baiser, ce qui la fit gémir à nouveau de pur bonheur.

Après cinq minutes d'embrassade, Elena éloigna sa bouche en haletant avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ash grogna à l'absence soudaine de ses lèvres mais souriait quand même.

« Est-ce que c'est ça ma punition ? » dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Elena gloussa en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Ash avant de secouer la tête. « Non, ça c'était ta récompense pour m'avoir laissé écouter ton âme. » dit-elle en se mettant à cheval sur la taille d'Ash. « Ta punition d'un autre côté, j'y pense toujours. » Elena se mit alors à chercher toujours sur Ash.

Ash était un peu anxieux en la regardant penser, il savait que ce serait intéressant.

« Je sais. » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Ash avec une fausse expression sévère. « Pour m'avoir fait espérer, monsieur, vous allez devoir me servir de lit personnel pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que je doive m'en aller. Je n'ai pas assez dormi donc je vais faire une sieste et toi tu seras mon lit » trancha-t-elle en rougissant un peu alors qu'elle mettait son corps complètement contre celui d'Ash avec sa tête sur son épaule.

Ash rougit également en sentant le corps de sa bien-aimée sur le sien mais sourit, c'était peut-être sa punition mais il adorait ça.

« Maintenant sois un bon lit et entoure ma taille avec tes bras musclés. » ordonna Elena en riant et en rougissant un peu.

« A vos ordres mon ange. » dit Ash en enlaçant sa taille de manière protectrice.

« Merci, je suis plus confortable maintenant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu fasses un bon lit mais bon, tu es bon dans tout ce que tu fais. » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en s'endormant immédiatement. Elle se colla complètement contre Ash alors qu'elle dormait.

« Dors bien, mon ange. » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'il enlaçait sa tête avec ses bras. Le sommeil ne se fit pas non plus prier et Ash s'endormit aussi vite que sa petite amie.

« (Ça c'était du grand art.) » déclara Ronflex avec un sourire.

« (Comment je suis content que ce soit fini.) » grogna Pikachu.

« (C'était surprenant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ash aurait pu être aussi romantique.) » dit Dracaufeu en versant quelques larmes (anime style).

« (C'est juste un doux imbécile.) » dit Jungko en essuyant ses larmes.

« (Ça c'est mon papa.) » déclara fièrement Koyuki.

Pikachu et Ronflex lancèrent ensuite un regard dans leur direction pour voir les trois faire un gros câlin en pleurant. Les deux regardèrent le spectacle consternés.

« (Cet imbécile malade d'amour) » dit une dernière fois Pikachu.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« MAIS OU EST IL BORDEL ? » hurla de colère une Ondine très inquiète alors qu'elle revenait vers l'aire de stationnement. « Il est parti toute la journée en nous laissant simplement une satané note, une satané note qui ne nous dit même pas où il est. »

« Calme toi Ondine, il a dit qu'il reviendrait à 15:30. » dit Pierre en essayant de calmer son amie aux cheveux roux.

« Il est en retard, il est déjà 16:40, il est en retard d'une heure et dix minutes. » cria Ondine. Pierre battit rapidement en retraite de peur de se faire rouer de coups par son amie somme toute assez violente.

« Si tu avais voyagé avec lui dans la Zone de Combat, tu saurais que c'est classique avec Ash. » soupira Max en se souvenant de ses disparitions mensuelles.

« Max a raison, Ash disparaît comme ça depuis près de trois ans. Tu t'y habitueras. » s'exclama Pierre, ce qui lui valu deux coups sur la tête par Aurore et Ondine.

« N'ES TU MEME PAS INQUIET A SON SUJET QUAND IL DISPARAÎT ? » crièrent les deux furies alors que Pierre vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de blessures à la tête.

Flora et Zoé ricanèrent embarrassées par leurs deux amis. Zoé ne voyait pas trop où était le problème mais ça semblait être une grosse préoccupation pour le cercle d'amis d'Ash. Flora, de son côté était soucieuse et avait un air sérieux et solennel, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Ash faisait à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait mais ça lui serrait le cœur lorsqu'elle le voyait revenir très heureux. Ce n'est pas à cause du fait qu'il soit heureux, elle était au contraire contente qu'il le soit mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur quand même et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Flora se tourna alors vers Régis qui était revenu après avoir chercher Ash pendant une heure et demie, elle avait remarqué que Régis agissait différemment depuis son retour avec le groupe. C'est comme si Régis avait vu quelque chose qui avait changé sa façon de voir les choses, Flora curieuse de savoir pourquoi ce changement soudain décida de lui parler, il avait peut-être vu ce qu'Ash faisait.

« Hé Régis » salua Flora d'un ton bas mais enjoué.

« Hé » répondit Régis en s'asseyant sur un banc.

« Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que faisait Ash ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non Flora, je ne suis même plus sur d'avoir jamais connu Ash. » dit-il en choisissant bien ses mots. _'Je ne peux pas leur dire ce que j'ai vu. Je dois parler avec Ash et avec cette fille là Elena avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit. En plus, je n'ai aucune envie de voir des cœurs se briser devant moi.'_ pensa Régis en regardant Flora.

Flora sembla étonnée et confuse par cette déclaration, elle allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand un cri raisonna dans toute la zone.

« ASH KETCHUM, OU ETIEZ-VOUS MONSIEUR ? » tonnèrent d'une même voix Ondine et Aurore. Le reste du groupe regarda en direction de l'agitation pour finalement voir Ash qui arrivait avec un grand sac de course et Pikachu sur l'épaule qui semblait s'ennuyer.

Ash les regarda simplement et leur sourit. « Désolé, je suis en retard, ma sieste était trop confortable pour me lever. » les trompa-t-il de son plus beau jeu d'acteur.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Où étais-tu Elena ? Tu es en retard de quarante minutes, ça ne te ressemble pas. » demanda Natasha en examinant la jeune fille.

« Désolé Tasha, j'ai été un peu dérouté. » s'exclama Elena avec un sourire éclatant. Natasha sembla noter le sourire complètement inusuel et éclatant d'Elena et releva les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu sembles contente, trop contente. » s'enquit Natasha d'une voix forte.

« Ça doit être ma sieste sur le toit tout-à-l'heure, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi relaxée depuis des jours. » dit Elena avec un sourire de contentement et les joues rosies. Natasha aurait posé plus de questions à Elena si Adan n'avait pas recraché la plus grande partie du contenu de son verre d'eau sur Michael et Justin et continué en toussant frénétiquement. Les yeux de Justin et Michael se mirent à lancer des éclairs alors qu'ils s'essuyaient l'eau et la salive sur leurs visages.

« Papa Dan, ça va ? » demanda Elena à son deuxième père.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste 'tousse' gouter 'tousse' quelque chose 'tousse' de dégoutant. » dit-il entre ses quintes de toux. _'Elle ne sent pas le sexe donc je pense que je peux dire qu'ils n'ont rien fait.' _pensa inconfortablement Adan.

Natasha les regarda tous les deux avec un regard qui aurait pu analyser et terrifier Satan lui-même. « Vous deux, vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas le moment, on doit y aller maintenant. On doit s'habiller pour le festival de ce soir. » dit-elle en poussant Elena dans le van. _'Adan a agit étrangement dernièrement tout comme Elena quand elle est arrivée, je me demande ce qu'il se passe.' _pensa suspicieusement Natasha.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Pourquoi on doit encore attendre que ces filles se préparent ? Pierre, à quelle heure commence le festival ? » grogna Max en se vautrant sur le sofa.

« Le festival va commencer à 19:30 Max. » répondit Pierre à son ami exaspéré.

« Pourrions-nous aller en ville avant les filles parce que connaissant ces quatre-là, ça va peut-être prendre longtemps et JE VEUX BIEN DIRE TRES LONGTEMPS ? » supplia Max en hurlant bien le 'LONGTEMPS'.

« Désolé Max, on ne peut pas. Nous n'avons pas seulement à attendre les quatre filles mais aussi Madame Ketchum, Madame Hikari, Noëlle, le professeur Chen et étonnamment Ash. Celui-ci, je n'arrive pas à y croire. » expliqua avec un petit sourire l'éleveur.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ash était du genre à se soucier de son look, il a changé. » dit Max sceptique.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison, ils avaient été choqués de voir Ash se ruer dans la douche et ne plus en être sorti depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, ce qui ennuya et consterna le groupe. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'il y ait deux douches dans la maison sinon ça aurait été tendu.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là-dedans ? Deux heures. » demanda Max n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

« Deux heures et des poussières, c'est bizarre, Ash n'a jamais pris autant de temps pour un bain durant notre voyage. » répondit Pierre en se rappelant la rapidité habituelle d'Ash pour prendre douches et bains.

« Ouais Ash n'est pas le genre de personne à se préoccuper de son hygiène. » ricana Max. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Régis ? » questionna Max en regardant le chercheur silencieux.

« Ouais comme tu dis. » dit-il nonchalamment sans une once d'intérêt ou d'arrogance dans la voix. Pierre et Max regardèrent Régis qui s'était adossé à un mur avec une expression songeuse. Depuis le retour de sa filature d'Ash, il semblait bien plus songeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était également très silencieux, bizarrement silencieux. Le groupe remarqua aussi qu'il regardait souvent dans la direction d'Ash, le regard donnant une impression de choc, d'incrédulité et de douleur, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qui avait changé toute sa représentation de son ami d'enfance, ou même carrément comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qui avait changé sa vie elle-même.

« Hé Régis, ça va ? Tu es terriblement silencieux depuis le centre commercial, quand nous sommes partis. » s'inquiéta Pierre.

« C'est rien, croyez-moi, c'est rien. » minimisa Régis en regardant ses deux amis.

Max remarqua le ton que Régis avait employé et eut un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, il avait peut-être trouvé pourquoi Régis était comme ça. « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Ash et ce qu'il faisait dans le centre commercial ? » attaqua-t-il faisant presque tomber Régis, apparemment, Max avait touché le point sensible.

« Donc tu as réussi, on va enfin savoir ce que fait Ash quand il disparaît de la sorte. Le mystère est résolu finalement. » jubila Max.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Pierre dit d'un air apeuré. « Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi me mettre hors de portée d'audition. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver à me faire latter par Ash. » Il quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a lui ? » demanda Régis surpris des actions de l'éleveur.

« T'inquiètes pas de lui, il est toujours traumatisé par la correction que lui avait donné Ash quand on l'avait suivi pour savoir ce qu'il faisait justement quand il disparaissait. En même temps, on peut pas lui reprocher ça, je me suis même senti désolé pour lui lorsqu'Ash a commencé à lui même des coups de poing sur le visage, et j'ai quasiment senti la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant Ash porter ses coups. » Max frissonna en repensant à ce tabassage. « Donc peux-tu me dire ce que fait Ash quand il disparaît ? » demanda Max pressé d'entendre la réponse.

« Désolé Max, je n'ai rien vu du tout, je n'ai même pas vu Ash dans tout le magasin. J'en viens même à douter qu'il fasse quelque chose qui vaille le détour. » dit Régis en faisant son possible pour être crédible, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. _'Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me servirais un jour de ces leçons de comédie que nous prenions avec Ash lorsque nous étions petits.'_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

« T'es sur, t'es vraiment sur de n'avoir rien vu qui ait quelque chose, n'importe quoi hein, à voir avec Ash ? » demanda Max avec espoir.

« Désolé Max, Ashy-boy a appris à être très évasif on dirait, je n'ai même pas vu son ombre. » mentit Régis avec une voix qui aurait trompé un détecteur de mensonge.

« Je vois » soupira Max déçu. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si dur de savoir ce que fais Ash, je veux dire c'est d'Ash qu'on parle, il est aussi facile à lire qu'un bouquin. » se moqua Max.

« C'est tout-à-fait Ash, il est même plus facile à lire qu'un livre. » renchérit Régis en feignant un ricanement.

Les deux continuèrent un peu de rire avant d'entendre un gros bruit de chute. Les deux sachant ce qui avait causé ce bruit soupirèrent, c'était parti pour être une longue nuit surtout pour Régis.

« Tu as envie de voir le degré de blessure de Pierre ? » demanda Régis en marchant vers la source du vacarme.

« Si ça fait passer un peu le temps, pourquoi pas. » répondit Max avec ennui.

_**(Changement de scène) **_

« (On est là depuis deux heures, on peut y aller maintenant ?) » demanda un Pikachu désespéré.

« Quelques petites minutes, donne moi encore quelques petites minutes, j'ai presque fini. » dit-il en astiquant quelque chose dans ses mains avec précaution. Ash portait déjà les vêtements qu'Elena lui avait acheté mais avait changé un peu le design pour mieux accorder cette tenue avec son style et sa personnalité, enfin surtout, elles étaient maintenant plus indiquées pour se battre.

« (Tu nettoies cette chose depuis plus d'une heure, qu'est-ce que c'est ?) » demanda Pikachu en scrutant l'objet.

« C'est pas une chose, c'est La chose la plus importante que mon père m'a laissé. » dit Ash en grommelant. « Et je le nettoie parce que je suis enfin prêt à le donner à Elena. » dit-il avec un sourire béat.

Pikachu soupira et regarda patiemment son frère astiquer le petit bijou dans ses mains. Il savait ce que ça signifiait si Ash donnait ça à Elena... Il y avait à peine pensé et avait juste évacué cette pensée. Il savait surtout que ça arriverait depuis qu'Ash et Elena s'étaient rencontrés et il soutiendrait Ash jusqu'à la fin.

« Et voilà, c'est fait. » dit Ash en regardant son très beau bijou, enfin ce qui était écrit sur ce précieux bijou. « J'ai finalement le courage de lui donner ça. » Ash fourra ensuite le bijou dans sa poche.

« Allez Pikachu, on y va. » appela Ash en ouvrant la fenêtre, Pikachu sauta sur son épaule. « On dirait qu'ils sont déjà en train d'attendre dehors et qui suis-je pour les faire attendre encore plus ? » Ash sauta alors du deuxième étage pour se réceptionner au sol.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Le groupe attendait patiemment que le dernier membre se montre enfin. Toutes les filles avaient choisi de mettre des kimonos de la couleur de leurs cheveux tandis que les garçons avaient leurs tenues habituelles.

« C'est la première fois qu'Ash prend autant de temps pour une douche. » s'impatienta Aurore.

« Pourquoi maintenant, il choisit de se préoccuper de son hygiène, pourquoi pas un autre jour ? » s'exaspéra Ondine en soupirant.

« Oui c'est vraiment inconsidéré de sa part. » dit Flora avec agacement en attendant impatiemment le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais.

« Inconsidéré ? C'est la première fois qu'Ash nous fait attendre pour un truc. » marmonna Max dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ? » envoya Flora à son frère.

« J'insinue que. » Max ricana au nez de sa sœur. « N'est-ce pas vous qui avez été plus inconsidérées qu'Ash en nous faisant porter tous vos sacs de course. C'est la première fois qu'il nous fait attendre et tu le traites d'inconsidéré, t'es vraiment hypocrite. » s'exclama Max d'un air moqueur.

« Toi espèce de... » dit Flora d'une voix menaçante en s'approchant de son frère. Flora l'aurait bien piétiné ici et maintenant mais quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un se mit entre les deux. C'était Ash.

« Yo les gars. » dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire. Pikachu leur sourit juste le pouce levé.

« ASH ! » s'exclama le groupe choqué en voyant Ash, la raison de tant de cris étant bien sur sa nouvelle tenue. Ash portait le trench-coat noir et blanc qui avait un étrange insigne représentant un orbe bleu avec des ailes sur le côté et un orbe bleu avec une fleur de lotus sur le dos. Il portait également un T-shirt noir avec un éclair imprimé en son centre, des flammes rouges et argent l'entourant, étrangement, il ne portait pas sa casquette fétiche, laissant ses cheveux voler au vent. Ses cheveux d'ailleurs habituellement décoiffés étaient arrangés en une vague à pointes. Les garçons étaient choqués par le look si soigné d'Ash tandis que les filles le regardaient avec convoitise, s'il était beau gosse avec son ancien style, là il était juste chaud comme la braise et superbe avec ce nouveau look et cette nouvelle coiffure. Les adultes et Régis d'un autre côté avaient différentes expressions sur le visage. Johanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait l'impression de revoir un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu durant ses propres voyages, Régis et son grand père avaient des expressions de pure incrédulité, ce look était si proche de celui de son père. La mère d'Ash, elle comptait les pulsations de son cœur, essayant de savoir si elle ne venait pas de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à l'image de son fils qui, maintenant, n'était que le parfait sosie de son père et même encore plus beau.

Ash ne porta aucune attention au choc de ses amis et se baissa à hauteur de Max, posant la mallette qu'il portait par terre. « Merci Max d'avoir dit que je n'étais pas inconsidéré. » dit-il en tapotant la tête du garçon.

« Pas de problème Ash. » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, il était toujours choqué par l'arrivée d'Ash. Celui-ci se releva et regarda Flora directement dans les yeux.

« Ah oui Flora. » dit-il d'un ton bas.

« Oui Ash. » répondit la jeune fille en rougissant malgré le choc qu'on lisait toujours sur son visage.

« A era should non factum severiter versus suus frater. » gronda Ash dans une langue inconnue. Le groupe, surtout Flora recula devant le ton employé mais Délia, le professeur Chen et Régis étaient restés séchés bouche ouverte.

« Ash, tu viens de parler latin ? » dit Régis en état de choc. (Précision : l'auteur ne parle pas latin et mon niveau est bien trop bas pour corriger les erreurs de traduction par le logiciel utilisé donc je m'excuse par avance aux latinistes qui liront peut-être, surtout que j'ai oublié toutes les déclinaisons XD.)

Ash sourit simplement à Régis avant de commencer à quitter le groupe mais il s'arrêta vers sa mère. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Ash souriant simplement.

« EGO sum meus pater filius » murmura Ash afin que seule sa mère puisse l'entendre. Ash partit alors ne voyant pas les larmes se former dans les yeux de sa mère.

Délia se ressaisit vite avant de suivre son fils, son fils qui avait changé.

Le groupe ne vit pas l'échange pour une raison.

« Ash a parlé quelle langue ? » demanda Zoé avec curiosité.

« Latin, Ash a parlé latin. » livra Régis avec un rictus. « J'arrive pas à le croire, Ash parle toujours latin. »

« Tu veux dire qu'Ash peut parler cette langue super compliquée. » dit le groupe d'une seule voix.

« Oui Ash était vraiment très fort en latin, son père nous a enseigné cette langue lorsque nous étions petits. Ash peut parler et traduire le latin alors que je ne peux que le traduire. » dit en riant le jeune professeur.

« Alors que m'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Flora avec espoir. _'Peut-être qu'il m'a complimenté.'_ pensa-t-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-il en reculant loin de Flora. Elle acquiesça frénétiquement, Régis soupira. « Ash a dit 'une jeune femme ne devrait pas agir aussi méchamment envers son frère.' » Flora comprit immédiatement le message et s'effondra contre le mur alors que Max ricanait.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Pour l'amour d'Arceus, pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend ces bonnes femmes ? » se plaignit Justin en faisant les cent pas dans le hall.

« Facile, si on y va sans elles, Natasha nous arrachera les yeux. » résuma Michael alors qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Neil. « Et puis si on part, Karen me tuera. » ajouta-t-il en prenant le cavalier de Neil avec sa tour.

« Assieds-toi Justin, tu nous fait avoir le tournis là. » dit Henry d'une voix dure.

« Mais, boss, ces filles sont toujours comme ça, à nous faire poireauter parce qu'elle cherche quoi se mettre. Pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas être comme nous, tu prends quelques fringues, tu les mets et hop là on est prêt et on rend pas mal. » s'indigna Justin avec impatience.

« Idiot, c'est pour ça que t'es un âne. Tu dois comprendre que les filles sont toujours très sensibles pour ce qui concerne leur look, c'est un truc de fille. » dit-il en frappant l'arrière du crâne du garçon.

« Ouais Justin et puis, tu parles mais on dirait un genre d'homme d'affaire vu comment t'es habillé. » dit Neil d'une voix faible mais audible pour le groupe alors qu'il prenait la reine de Michael. « Échec et mât. » Neil s'affala sur sa chaise tandis que Michael regardait le jeu d'échec avec incrédulité.

« Tais-toi Neil, je dois être beau pour les filles. » dit-il d'une voix suave en faisant en sorte qu'on remarque bien son costume violet.

« Les mecs, de nos jours, quel manque d'égard envers nous les femmes. » dit Natasha alors que le groupe de filles sortait derrière elle portant des kimonos de couleurs différentes. « Elena sera plus longue, elle a dit qu'elle essayait quelque chose. »

« Peut-être qu'elle se fait belle juste pour moi. » dit Justin avec arrogance gagnant un double coup dans le dos par Adan et Neil.

« SI TU PARLES ENCORE, JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL SI FORT QUE TU AURAS BESOIN D'UN DOCTEUR POUR ENLEVER MA CHAUSSURE DE TES FESSES. » hurla Adan en jetant Justin contre un mur avec assez de force pour risquer de lui briser un os.

Michael l'aida à se relever avant de lui chuchoter. « Ne l'énerve pas idiot, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est à la fois terriblement en colère et extrêmement heureux, et connaissant Adan, ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison. » Justin frissonna en entendant ça. Michael avait raison, la dernière fois qu'Adan était dans cet état, ça avait très mal fini pour les personnes qui avaient quasiment enlevé Elena et Sarah. La dernière fois qu'il en a entendu parlé, ils avaient passé un an à l'hôpital pour la colonne vertébrale brisée et plusieurs autres fractures. La partie terrifiante, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité d'Adan.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent après le coup de sang d'Adan, une voix se fit entendre dans cette atmosphère d'intense tension.

« Hé les gars, on y va quand ? » demanda la voix qui appartenait à Elena sans aucune erreur possible. Le groupe tourna son attention sur elle et ce qu'ils virent les fit toucher le sol avec la mâchoire. Ils savaient tous qu'Elena était belle , mais là, c'était fou.

Elena portait un kimono très élégant qui cachait et montrait en même temps sa silhouette extraordinaire. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage mais son visage irradiait d'une beauté indescriptible. Le plus remarquable sur elle était certainement les six bijoux qu'elle portait, un beau collier ressemblant aux ailes d'un ange, une amulette en forme de plume faite en pierre précieuse argentée, une paire de boucle d'oreilles ressemblant à des roses faites de saphir pur, un bracelet en or ayant l'apparence d'un éclair, un autre bracelet, celui-ci fait d'argent massif avec un diamant en son centre et enfin la plus belle pièce de joaillerie était une fleur de lotus faite d'un cristal bleu rayonnant dans ses cheveux. Elena avait vraiment l'air d'une déesse descendue des cieux.

« Vous allez bien les gars ? » s'inquiéta Elena interpellée par le silence de son équipe.

« Elena, pourquoi portes tu autant de bijoux ? » demanda durement Natasha.

« On s'en fiche, où les as-tu eu, ils sont vraiment sublimes. » s'émerveillèrent Tanya et Michelle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Et chers. Comment as-tu pu te les offrir ? » ajouta Natasha exaspérée.

« Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que ce sont tous des cadeaux ? » dit joyeusement Elena.

« Non mais je sens que tu ne nous diras rien si on te demande une explication donc ça ne sert à rien. » abandonna Karen en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Bien, viens Koyuki, allons-y. » dit Elena alors que Koyuki la suivait en allant vers le groupe.

Alors qu'elle approchait le groupe, Justin apparut devant elle. « Salut Lena-chérie. » salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Koyuki serra le poing prête à ravager le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle et sa mère. Elle fut arrêtée par Elena qui mit une main sur son épaule. « Bonsoir Justin » salua Elena avec un faux sourire.

« Tu es vraiment belle. » complimenta Justin de sa voix la plus charmante, Elena sourit simplement et entreprit de continuer vers le groupe. « Attends un peu Lena chérie, je regarde juste ces très beaux bijoux, particulièrement ce lotus. » Justin allongea alors son bras dans le but de prendre le lotus des cheveux d'Elena.

Le résultat fut affreusement douloureux. Elena tapa sa main pour l'éloigner avant de faire face au garçon, de lui attraper les épaules et de finalement le frapper en plein dans l'entrejambe avec son genou avec une vitesse, une force et une précision atroces. Le groupe recula en grinçant des dents en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Justin.

« MERDE ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Oh putain. » jura douloureusement Justin, il tomba quasiment sur ses genoux mais Elena le releva, elle le regarda avec un regard glacé et tellement mortel qu'il aurait terrifié un troupeau de Léviator.

« Si tu retouches un jour ce lotus en cristal ou tout autre bijou qui m'appartient, je te jure que je te tue. Cette fleur de lotus et ces bijoux m'ont été donnés par une personne spéciale, une personne très spéciale pour moi donc je te promets que si tu les touches, ta vie ne durera pas longtemps. » dit Elena d'une voix haineuse.

Justin recula en acquiesçant toujours plié en deux à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Elena lui lança un dernier regard mauvais avant de finalement le lâcher comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et de s'en aller avec Koyuki, ignorant les regards du reste de l'équipe.

« Note personnelle, ne jamais toucher les bijoux d'Elena. » se dit Michael alors que le groupe acquiesçait. A partir de ce jour, c'était devenu une règle pour l'équipe, ne pas toucher les bijoux d'Elena, tu y vas à tes risques et périls et tu encoures un coup de pied dans les noix.

Les trois patrons de l'équipe eurent différentes réactions. Henry se mit juste à rire avant d'aider le pauvre Justin à se relever. Natasha était songeuse, elle suspectait Elena de cacher des choses, en effet, Elena normalement ne portait jamais aucun bijou, ensuite, elle n'avait jamais frappé Justin peu importe combien il l'ennuyait et c'est dire, et enfin, Elena était vraiment très heureuse avant que Justin ne fasse son mouvement lamentable. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'enquêter plus tard. Adan de son côté souriait sauvagement avec une seule pensée dans la tête.

_'Une personne vraiment spéciale, merde, mon neveu aime vraiment beaucoup Elena s'il est prêt à acheter tous ces bijoux chers et authentiques pour elle.' _pensa-t-il en regardant les deux colliers spéciaux qu'il tenait. _'Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me servir de ça.'_

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pour commencer ? » demanda Ash en regardant la foule de boutiques et de stands de nourriture, de jeux et autres.

_'J'ai besoin de savoir où ils vont pour savoir où emmener Elena pour ce soir.' _pensa précautionneusement Ash.

« Je pense que je vais manger d'abord, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un bon vendeur de nouilles là-bas. » dit Flora d'un air joyeux.

« Je vais aller au magasin de souvenirs, je dois aller acheter des poupées pour mes sœurs. » soupira Ondine.

« Je pense que je vais t'accompagner Ondine, j'ai bien envie d'agrandir ma collection de poupée. » dit Aurore en gloussant.

« Je pense que je vais aller au magasin de Noëlle, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle vend. » dit Zoé en souriant à cette idée.

« Moi, je vais visiter le petit zoo pokémon ici, ce sera intéressant de voir des pokémons natifs de Sinnoh. » dit en souriant le professeur Chen.

« Puis-je aller avec vous professeur, tout sera mieux qu'avec ces filles. » dit Max avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par lesdites filles.

« Bien sur Max. » répondit rapidement le professeur pour éviter au garçon de se faire frapper. « Et vous Délia, Johanna ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Nous allons aller au bazar, j'ai entendue dire qu'ils ont de belles robes. » dit Johanna avec un sourire.

« Oui Sam, j'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe. » dit doucement Délia.

« Je vois, et toi Ash ? » Le professeur Chen se retourna pour voir Ash mais ne vit qu'une place vide. « Où est Ash ? »

« Ben il était juste là professeur. » dit Max en cherchant Ash des yeux.

Régis vit que c'était le moment, il décida d'agir. « Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos d'Ash. Il ne pouvait pas attendre avant d'y aller, je dois y aller aussi. » dit-il en commençant à partir.

« Où est-il allé ? » demanda Ondine d'une voix très dure.

« Ash est allé à l'endroit où nous parlons, Ash et moi allons avoir une petite réunion si l'on peut dire. » dit Régis ignorant le ton d'Ondine.

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit alors ? » demanda Flora au bord de l'énervement.

Régis se mordit la lèvre, ça ne se passait pas comme prévu mais Pierre le sauva.

« Laissez-nous un peu tranquilles, c'est une nuit entre mecs ok. » dit Pierre en poussant Régis vers la sortie. « On reviendra juste quand les feux d'artifice commenceront et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons à l'heure pour danser. » Pierre partit ensuite rapidement loin des filles.

« Prenez soin d'Ash, ok ? » demanda Délia en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Bien sur Mme Ketchum. » cria Pierre alors que Régis et lui disparaissaient dans la foule.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Pourquoi me suis-tu Natasha ? » demanda Adan pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ce soir. Natasha et lui étaient en train de marcher parmi les centaines de personnes dans les rues, qui elles, prenaient du bon temps.

« Je suis ici pour aider à trouver Elena, elle a semblé entrer dans un fureur quand Justin a touché sa fleur de lotus, je me demande pourquoi. » réfléchit-elle en suivant son ami d'enfance. Natasha le regarda intensément alors qu'ils étaient face à face.

« Je peux m'occuper de ça moi-même, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas profiter des festivités Natasha ? » demanda Adan en s'inquiétant intérieurement. _'Dégage de là Tasha, pour notre bien à tous les deux.'_

« Je me soucie aussi d'Elena, Adan, et j'ai le sentiment que tu me caches quelque chose alors que tu sais que ça m'énerve beaucoup. » dit-elle avec un regard suspicieux braqué sur Adan.

« Tu penses trop, Tasha, beaucoup trop. » s'énerva un peu Adan. _'Merde, elle est toujours trop intelligente pour notre propre bien.' _pensa-t-il.

« Donc tu me caches bien quelque chose. » réalisa Natasha. Elle pouvait toujours se figurer n'importe qui facilement, surtout Adan.

Adan s'arrêta momentanément et soupira. « Tu sais vraiment bien me cerner, femme. » Il lança alors un collier à Natasha. « Si tu veux me suivre, porte ça sinon Koyuki nous trouvera. » Ceci étant dit, il s'en alla.

« Donc tu veux que je porte cette gemme d'Aura, donc ça concerne Elena. » dit-elle en suivant son ami vers un endroit inconnu.

« Oui et ne me pose pas de question, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Ok, je vais prendre en compte ta demande cette fois. » accepta-t-elle simplement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Donc où est Ash, Régis ? » demanda Pierre en marchant derrière Régis.

« Pourrais-tu aller ailleurs Pierre, tu me déconcentres. » dit Régis d'un ton désespéré.

« Aucune chance, je préfère de loin passer du temps avec vous les gars qu'avec ces filles. » dit-il en frissonnant à la pensée des quatre filles.

« Quoi, bah pars draguer des filles mais reste loin de moi. » lança Régis d'une voix cassante. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour prendre Ash efficacement en filature.

« Allez Régis, je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. » se défendit Pierre en remarquant le ton de Régis. « En plus, c'est plutôt Ash l'aimant à gonzesse. » dit-il en rougissant, chanceux d'avoir laisser Cradopaud et son Direct Toxik à la maison.

« S'il te plait Pierre pars … eh merde. » Régis ne put pas finir, il poussa Pierre dans une allée. Il venait de voir Elena et son Lucario blanc, ce qui voulait dire qu'Ash n'allait pas tarder.

« Hé ça m'a fait mal. » grogna Pierre.

« Ferme-là et vu que tu es là, tu vas porter ça. » dit Régis en lui donnant un collier d'Aura.

« Régis, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » siffla Pierre à propos de la rudesse de Régis.

« Regarde juste. » gronda-t-il en réponse.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena attendait Ash dans une partie retirée de la ville, très passante et entre l'endroit où était arrivé leurs groupes.

Elena était toujours furieuse après le geste de Justin, oser essayer de toucher un de ses importants trésors donnés par Ash, c'était impardonnable, surtout que ce bijou était son seul moyen de savoir si Ash était encore en vie. Elle pensa que Justin avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait un rendez-vous avec Ash ensuite parce que sinon elle lui aurait rompu le cou comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille (oui elle peut le faire). Elle soupira d'agacement encore une fois en attendant Ash patiemment.

« (Maman, tu es toujours en colère après ce que cet idiot a fait ?) » demanda Koyuki avec un air entendu.

« Oui et si je n'avais pas eu un rendez-vous avec mon chéri aujourd'hui, je l'aurais cassé en deux. » dit-elle presque dans un grognement.

« (Maman, s'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère, papa n'aime pas ça et ça cause toujours du grabuge quand papa est dans les alentours.) » dit Koyuki en frissonnant, à chaque fois que sa maman était en colère ou triste, papa partait chasser les personnes responsables et serait capable de tous les détruire complètement et le résultat n'était pas très beau.

« Désolé Koyuki. » s'excusa Elena en se calmant progressivement. « C'est juste que ce cristal. » Elena prit la fleur de lotus dans sa main. « est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir qu'il est toujours en vie. » Elena contempla ensuite le beau cristal qu'elle tenait dans sa paume.

« (Papa sera toujours sain et sauf vu qu'il n'a toujours pas accompli son rêve. Tu connais son incroyable puissance et sa chance extraordinaire, papa peut battre un pokémon légendaire et il a eu assez de chance pour gagner un manoir ou même une île pour commencer.) » rappela Koyuki d'un air blagueur. Elena se mit à pouffer.

« Merci ma chérie, t'as raison, je peux pas rencontrer Ash quand je suis en colère. » dit Elena avec chaleur. Koyuki sourit en voyant sa mère de nouveau calme.

« (C'est bon à entendre, crois-tu que nous aurions déjà du voir papa ?) » demanda Koyuki en essayant de sentir l'Aura de son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Koyuki, connaissant ton père, il sera là dès... » Elena laissa échapper un petit rire quand elle sentit deux bras familiers s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« … maintenant » termina Ash dans un murmure. « Bonsoir beauté. »

Elena gloussa en entendant le compliment. Elle prit alors l'arrière de sa tête avec une main tandis que l'autre tenait toujours la fleur de lotus. « Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? » lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant avec un bras.

« Désolé pour ça Elena, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que feraient mes amis pour que l'on puisse les éviter. » s'excusa Ash. Pikachu hocha la tête avant de sauter de l'épaule de son dresseur pour aller se mettre à côté de Koyuki.

« Je vois, c'est bon alors. » dit Elena en lui faisant face. « Tu es sacrément beau en tout cas. » complimenta Elena en regardant Ash de haut en bas sans même cacher le désir qui transparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, la personne en face de qui je suis en ce moment ressemble à une déesse donc je me dois au moins de paraître présentable. » dit-il alors qu'Elena rougissait devant le compliment. Ash rit doucement avant de resserrer leur étreinte. « Je vois que tu as finalement mis les bijoux que je t'ai offert, et comme je le pensais, elles sont merveilleuses sur toi. » Elena vira au cramoisi après cet autre compliment.

« Je t'en prie Ash, pas plus. Je suis déjà tentée de te faire des choses que l'on pourrait largement considérer comme _inappropriées_ (Pour faire court, elle avait bien envie de le violer directement.) » dit Elena en posant sa tête dans la poitrine de son petit ami pour cacher son visage complètement rouge.

« Vos can operor quisquam ut mihi , pro EGO sum mereo a procer quod vos es meus Dea (Traduction : Tu peux me faire tout ce dont tu as envie vu que je ne suis qu'un simple prince quand tu es une déesse.) » dit Ash dans un petit rire. Elena rougit encore plus comprenant chaque mot que venait de dire le garçon.

« Donc, où allons-nous ? » demanda Elena en essayant de reprendre un visage de couleur normale.

« Ça dépend de toi. » dit Ash en se tournant vers elle. « Que veux-tu faire en premier ? »

« Je pense que c'est mieux que ce soit toi qui nous guides, vu que contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas scanner toute la zone. » rappela-t-elle en regardant la ville.

« Pourquoi pas mais d'abord... » Ash prit le cristal de lotus dans sa main. « Ça irait parfaitement ici. » Ash plaça alors le cristal dans les cheveux d'Elena en les lui enlevant de devant le visage laissant ainsi son côté droit complètement à découvert. « Regarde toi, tu es vraiment une déesse. » chuchota Ash.

« Tu ne me rends vraiment pas les choses faciles. » grogna-t-elle en réponse avant de capturer les lèvres d'Ash pour un baiser langoureux. Ash sourit avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'Elena approfondissait elle aussi le baiser en ayant ses bras autour de son cou. Étant donné l'adresse d'Ash avec sa langue, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Elena ne se mette à gémir de plaisir, Ash brisa alors le baiser au grand dam de sa cavalière.

« Je te savourais. » reprocha-t-elle avec désir.

« Je te savourais également mais nous avons du temps pour ça plus tard. » lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras de façon à la porter comme une mariée. Elena entoura son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. « Pikachu, Koyuki, vous savez quoi faire. » Les deux pokémons hochèrent de la tête, Pikachu créa un disque jaune avec ses pattes et commença à voler environ trois mètres cinquante au-dessus d'eux. Koyuki enlaça affectueusement la jambe de son père avant de créer son propre disque d'Aura et de s'envoler vers son oncle.

« Alors où allons-nous mon chéri ? » demanda Elena en chuchotant.

« Je connais un endroit où je pourrais te gagner un gros prix, on va y aller d'abord. » dit-il en marchant vers l'endroit évoqué, les deux pokémons sur leurs talons en train d'essayer de reconnaître des personnes connues du couple. Elena ferma les yeux et se blottit contre le torse d'Ash, ce qui lui donna droit à un bisous sur le front. Ash partit alors avec Elena dans ses bras ne sachant pas qu'ils seraient suivis par quatre personnes toute la nuit.

Avec Régis et Pierre.

L'expression sur le visage de Pierre était un mélange de choc, de surprise, d'admiration, de jalousie, d'incrédulité, de confusion et bien d'autres sentiments qui seraient trop longues à lister. En fait son expression disait juste 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?' et peut-être aussi 'Je suis en train rêver, c'est pas possible, il n'y a aucune chance au nom des sept couches de l'enfer que je vois Ash embrasser une fille, une inconnue pour couronner le tout ?' En bref, il venait de voir une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

« Wow, Ash a acheté ces bijoux, tu parles d'une relation sérieuse, ces bijoux doivent couter une fortune. » s'étonna Régis en secouant sa tête qui montrait son incrédulité.

« Régis » appela Pierre d'une voix et d'un ton qui irait à ravir à un robot.

« Oui Pierre. » répondit le chercheur en se retournant vers son ami sacrément choqué.

« Je viens juste de voir Ash complimenter une fille, flirter avec une fille, enlacer une fille avec passion, embrasser une fille amoureusement et l'emporter dans ses bras Arceus-sait-où. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? » demanda-t-il avec son ton de robot.

« Nope, j'ai vu la même chose. » dit calmement Régis.

Pierre hocha simplement la tête. « Bon alors dis-moi, je ne connais pas cette fille et à en juger par ton expression, toi non plus tu ne sais rien d'elle, et puis pour être sur que tout soit clair, Flora, Ondine, Max, Aurore et Mme Ketchum ignorent tout d'elle également. Mais à en juger par la conduite d'Ash avec elle, il apparaît qu'Ash la connait très bien et vice-versa, c'est bien ça? » dit Pierre avec un visage qui disait pour sa part 'C'est la fin du monde tel qu'on le connait.'

« Je crois bien. » répondit calmement Régis.

« Encore une question... »

Avec Adan et Natasha

Adan avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de comment son neveu se conduisait dans ce rendez-vous et heureux de voir à quel point il aimait sa fille favorite. Natasha de son côté était restée calme et cool en apparence. Elle regardait juste une scène qui détruisait tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

« Adan » appela-t-elle. Son ami la regarda et sourit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Dis-moi, on vient juste de voir Elena se laisser enlacer par un garçon, se laisser complimenter par un garçon, se laisser draguer par un garçon et flirter avec, se laisser embrasser par un garçon, et se faire porter par un garçon on ne sait où, garçon que nous ne connaissons, mais à en juger par ce qu'on a vu, Elena le connait très bien et a l'air d'adorer ça. » résuma Natasha stoïque.

« Assez bien résumé. » répondit simplement Adan

« Et nous avons donc la confirmation que c'est ce garçon là Ash qui lui a offert ces bijoux authentiques, vrai ? » demanda suspicieusement Natasha.

« Je le crains. » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Connais-tu ce garçon ? » demanda Natasha en pleine incompréhension.

« Oui, je le connais, j'ai découvert leur relation cet après-midi en même temps que le nom du garçon. Son nom est Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, Ash Ketchum en gros, c'est le fils de Délia, ma sœur mais surtout le fils de mon meilleur pote, Alexandre Ketchum. Pour faire court, ce garçon est mon neveu que je n'ai jamais pu connaître. » dit Adan avec un sourire dérangeant.

L'oeil droit de Natasha se mit à trembler violemment à l'évocation de ces deux noms familiers et la façon de répondre d'Adan.

« Encore une question... »

« AU NOM DES SEPT COUCHES DE CE PUTAIN D'ENFER, QU'EST CE QUI EST EN TRAIN DE CE PASSER DANS CE PUTAIN DE MONDE ? » demandèrent Pierre et Natasha, relâchant tous les deux toute leur incompréhension, leur frustration et leur choc dans un seul cri. Ils avaient de la chance qu'Elena et Ash soient déjà trop loin pour entendre.

Régis et Adan haussèrent les épaules. « Ça me dépasse. »

C'était bien parti en tout cas pour être une nuit longue et inoubliable.

_**Le festival se poursuit donc. Et on commence les révélations choquantes pour les amis ^^.**_

_**Je préviens aussi que ma fréquence de parution va osciller en fonction de mes devoirs à la fac donc ils se peut que je mette plus de temps certaines fois pour boucler des chapitres, surtout qu'au fur et à mesure, ça devient plus long et plus spécialisé comme lexique ^^.**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRETS**

**Chapitre NEUF : Le festival de l'amour (3ème partie) – Un rendez-vous idyllique, une décision et une rencontre non-voulue. **

**Je ne possède rien dans cette fiction, ce n'est que de la traduction.**

_Italique : pensée._

_**Gras/Italique : Pokémon s'exprimant dans le langage des humains.**_

(Pikachu) : Pokemon parlant un langage que seul son dresseur comprend.

Ash était au comble du bonheur alors qu'il portait son Elena dans les rues de la ville. Les deux tourtereaux souriaient en partageant les mêmes sentiments merveilleux ensemble. Ils avaient quand même des inquiétudes concernant le fait d'être ensemble en public, risquant le fait d'être découverts par leurs amis, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, Pikachu et Koyuki surveillaient dans les airs et pouvaient les prévenir si quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient se rapprochait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quatre personnes les suivaient.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bien ce qu'on fait. » dit Natasha en suivant toujours à la trace Elena et son petit ami.

« Je sais mais Elena est comme ma fille et Ash est le neveu que je n'ai pas pu voir depuis plus de dix ans, j'ai besoin de savoir où ils en sont dans leur relation. » dit Adan en vérifiant la position des deux Pokémons dans les airs.

L'expression de Natasha changea momentanément alors qu'elle se rappelait que le jeune homme qui tenait Elena dans ses bras était la progéniture d'un homme qu'elle adorait beaucoup et d'une personne qu'elle considérait comme une amie proche. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ils ont un fils et Délia ne m'en avait même pas parlé. » dit-elle tristement.

Adan regarda son amie et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Ma sœur ne m'a pas laissé faire partie de la vie de mon neveu lorsqu'Alexandre est mort, à mon avis, Ash m'a oublié vu que la seule chose dont il pourrait se rappeler, c'est que je lui ai appris à se battre lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. » se renfrogna-t-il.

Natasha tourna son regard sur Adan qui lui sourit simplement. « Ma sœur n'arrive pas à tourner la page et à continuer d'avancer, c'est pourquoi ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. C'est sa seule faiblesse. » dit-il tristement.

Natasha rit un peu. « C'est pour cela que tu détestes autant Henry, hein ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Adan ricana froidement en entendant ça. « Oui, s'il avait juste combattu pour rester avec ma sœur, s'il n'avait pas un cœur aussi faible, nos vies auraient été bien mieux. Je me serais marié avec Relena et toi avec Alexandre, mais il a fallu qu'il casse avec ma sœur et nous ruine notre conte de fée, cette enfoiré d'égoïste. » cracha-t-il avec amertume.

« Vu comme ça, oui, quel trou du cul d'égoïste. » ricana Natasha avant d'en revenir à penser à la relation surréaliste entre Ash et Elena. « Adan, tu penses quand même pas que toute cette relation entre Elena et cet Ash n'est qu'une répétition de l'histoire ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le jeune couple.

Adan sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ouais mais j'ai l'impression que le destin est de leur côté. Ash est le fils d'Alexandre et Alex avait plus d'intégrité dans un seul doigt qu'Henry n'en a dans tout le corps. Sachant cela, je peux t'assurer qu'Ash ne laissera pas tomber son histoire avec Elena comme Henry l'a fait avec ma sœur. »

« J'aimerais voir ça par moi-même. » indiqua Natasha alors qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement très discrètement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« J'arrive pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps, Ash voyait quelqu'un dans notre dos. » s'étonna Pierre en portant un déguisement alors qu'il se cachait dans un coin avec Régis. Son déguisement comportait une barbe et une perruque argenté ainsi qu'un chiffon sur la tête, le faisant ressembler à un vieil homme.

« Je sais, j'ai vu ces deux-là roucouler toute cette après-midi et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. » s'exclama Régis en portant de son côté une fausse moustache et un grand chapeau pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. « On imite ces trois abrutis, sommes nous si désespéré ? »

« OUI. » cria silencieusement Pierre.

« Bien mais sinon ça répond à ses disparitions deux ou trois fois par mois, n'est-ce pas ? » blagua Régis, Pierre écarquilla les yeux en réalisant.

« Tu veux dire que ça fait plus de deux ans et demi qu'ils sortent ensembles. » laissa-t-il échapper sous le choc.

Régis avait à peu près la même expression sur son visage que Pierre, sa blague avait du sens au final même si la conclusion était pour le moins inattendue. _'Merde, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Ash se servirait de nos leçons de comédie, il disait qu'il les détestait, cet enfoiré décevant.'_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Ash est avec cette femme belle, élégante et sexy depuis plus de deux ans et demi sans rien nous dire, on croirait qu'il n'a pas confiance » bouda Pierre avec une touche de jalousie dans la voix.

Régis prit son ami en pitié et décida donc de lui expliquer sa théorie pour atténuer la douleur. « Je pense qu'Ash a gardé cette relation avec cette fille secrète parce qu'il est effrayé, il n'est pas aussi bête que ça quand on y pense, il a réussit à garder ce secret pendant plus de deux ans et demi. » dit Régis avec un rictus.

Pierre l'interrogea du regard, Régis comprit qu'il devait continuer son explication. « Pendant ces deux ans et demi, quels ont été les partenaires de voyage d'Ash à part toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un air sournois.

Pierre répondit presque immédiatement. « Bah il y avait Max, Aurore et Flora. » Pierre ouvrit d'un coup les yeux en comprenant. « Ah … Je vois. » dit-il abasourdi, comment j'ai pu oublier ce petit détail ?

Régis, voyant la tête que faisait Pierre, termina d'exposer sa théorie. « Tu vois, il y avait deux filles qui avaient une énorme attirance pour lui avec lui à ce moment-là, et puis en plus, si Ondine en entend parler, l'enfer paraitra plus accueillant qu'avec elle. » dit-il en frissonnant.

Pierre frissonna lui aussi à cette pensée. Si ces filles découvraient la vérité, ce serait un massacre sanglant. « Ok, je comprends pourquoi Ash a gardé tout ça secret, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'Ash sait qu'elles le convoitent toutes. » dit Pierre d'un air jaloux.

« Pas exactement. » Pierre regarda Régis en lui demandant d'expliquer sa réplique étrange d'un regard. « Ash est peut-être perspicace Pierre, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité, mais Ash ne remarquera jamais une fille qui le trouve attirant, il n'a toujours aucune indication sur tout ce qui est romance et filles. » expliqua Régis.

« Et comment t'expliques ça alors ? » s'exclama l'éleveur Pokémon en montrant du doigt Ash et Elena.

Régis ricana en entendant ça. « Cette fille a non seulement réussie à faire tomber Ash pour elle, mais elle a aussi obtenue ces bijoux horriblement chers et beaux comme cadeaux, elle le fait être totalement romantique et elle a réussie à lui faire rejouer du violon, non, sérieusement, c'est la seule qu'on pourrait considérer comme une sainte. »

« Ok ... » parvint seulement à dire Pierre après cet étrange monologue.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Elena soudainement en tournant les yeux vers Ash.

« Je te l'ai dit, quand je suis passé plus tôt ce matin en ville, j'ai remarqué un prix que je voudrais te gagner. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elena leva un sourcil. « Tu m'as déjà donné des choses pour lesquelles mourraient certaines filles, je ne veux pas d'autres cadeaux. » remercia-t-elle d'une voix sincère.

Ash rit doucement. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'inonde de cadeaux, tu ne veux pas les recevoir mais tu les mérites. » dit-il en souriant.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec un petit ami aussi prévenant et têtu ? » gloussa Elena.

« Tu m'as montré que tu étais extraordinaire, c'est la seule chose que tu as faite et qui m'a convaincu que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. » dit-il en souriant.

Elena rougit en entendant le compliment et détourna le regard. « Ash, tu pourrais me poser un moment, j'aimerais acheter quelque chose. » demanda Elena en regardant un magasin en particulier.

Ash s'exécuta et la posa gentiment sur le sol puis la suivit dans un magasin d'ombrelles. « Pourquoi veux-tu acheter ça ? » demanda Ash.

« Ça va avec ma tenue. » déclara-t-elle simplement avant de se saisir d'une ombrelle.

« Typique. » pouffa Ash alors qu'il faisait apparaître un cristal devant lui.

« Combien pour l'ombrelle ? » demanda Elena au vendeur.

« Ca nous fera 300 pokédollars, mademoiselle. » répondit le vendeur.

Avant qu'Ash ne puisse sortir son porte-monnaie (oui il a un gros compte en banque), Elena donna rapidement l'argent demandé avant de pousser son petit ami vers la sortie de la boutique. « Hé ! J'allais payer. » se plaignit-il.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai sortie mon portefeuille plus vite que toi. » dit-elle simplement.

« Mais c'est moi l'homme dans notre relation je dois payer pour tout ce que tu veux acheter. » gémit-il en se tournant vers Elena.

« On est au vingtième siècle Ash. » dit d'un air ennuyé la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ruelle. Ash soupira, sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu avant de commencer sur ce terrain. Mais il décida qu'au moins, il pouvait améliorer le design de la nouvelle acquisition de sa dulcinée.

« D'accord mais donne moi au moins ton ombrelle. » dit-il avec un sourire sournois. Elena le regarda un moment avant de lui tendre l'ombrelle. « Merci » Ash ouvrit alors l'ombrelle. « Voyons voyons, comment faire en sorte d'embellir ça ? Ah ! Je sais. » Il montra alors deux nouveaux cristaux en parlant.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment me poser des questions ? » grogna Elena devant l'obsession de son petit ami avec les cristaux.

Ash lui sourit avant de briser les cristaux et de les broyer pour répandre la poussière des cristaux sur l'ombrelle. La poussière de cristal se répandit sur l'ombrelle et fusionna avec le tissu faisant briller l'accessoire. L'ombrelle avait l'air d'avoir été faite de la meilleure soie et on voyait la poussière de cristal encore à certains endroits. « Et voilà. » dit Ash en redonnant son acquisition à Elena.

« Tu es probablement le seul qui peut utiliser ce pouvoir comme si c'était de la simple magie. » dit Elena en regardant son accessoire amélioré. « Tu embellis même le tissu. » dit-elle en sentant la douceur du composant de l'ombrelle contre sa peau.

« La soie utilisée vient d'un pokémon, il y avait un peu d'Aura dedans, ça m'a permis de manipuler complètement l'apparence de la soie » expliqua-t-il en entourant sa taille avec ses bras. « Tu aimes ? »

« Tu me gâtes trop. » soupira-t-elle.

Ash sourit en la forçant doucement à se rapprocher de lui. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille, ses expirations faisant descendre des frissons le long de sa colonne. « Tu as eu une enfance difficile, ton père s'est comporté en trou du cul et vous a abandonné toi et tes sœurs pendant 8 ans en plus de la mort de ta mère à un très jeune âge. Tu as très rapidement commencé à apprendre l'archéologie, tu n'as pas eu une enfance normale comme j'ai eu la chance d'avoir. Ce que je fais actuellement, te noyer de cadeaux, te gâter, te montrer un monde qui semble un rêve pour tous les autres, tu le mérites dans son intégralité. Je te promets que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te traiterais comme la déesse que tu es, rien de moins ne serait tolérable. » dit-il d'un ton aimant et réconfortant.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me parles, je finis par vouloir t'embrasser ? » dit-elle les joues rosies et des larmes dans les yeux. Elle était très touchée par ce qu'Ash venait de lui dire, il arrivait toujours à la faire se sentir si spéciale avec seulement quelques mots.

Ash sourit. « Parce que je dis la vérité, rien de plus. Allez, viens. On aura vu toute la ville quand on sera arrivé là où j'ai vu ton cadeau. » dit-il avant de passer devant elle et de commencer à la guider dans les rues encombrées en lui tenant la main.

Elena lui sourit et reposa te tête sur son épaule entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Ok c'était intéressant. » dit Régis en voyant les deux s'en aller. « Et comment Ash a fait ça ? Il a juste sorti deux cristaux de nulle part, les a brisé et a augmenté la qualité du tissu comme si de rien n'était, t'as une idée de ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il à Pierre. Il se tourna et soupira d'exaspération.

Pierre avait sorti un bloc-note et notait très rapidement des choses en observant les deux tourtereaux avec des jumelles sorties de nulle part. « D'où tu sors ce bloc note et ces jumelles ? » demanda Régis un peu secoué par ce que faisait son ami.

« T'as vu ça ? Je te présente le bloc note du meilleur flirteur. Je dois prendre des notes. » s'exclama Pierre, des étoiles dans les yeux devant la performance d'Ash.

Régis soupira et secoua la tête devant le comportement de Pierre avant de se remettre à regarder le couple.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Quand tu cries comme ça, par pitié préviens-moi femme. » dit Adan en se frottant les oreilles après le cri perçant de Natasha.

« Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, tu as entendu ce que ce Ash lui a dit, ça valait une demande en mariage au moins. » s'excita Natasha comme une adolescente.

Adan recula en se massant les oreilles, pourquoi l'avait-elle suivie. « Pourquoi lui ai-je appris à lire sur les lèvres déjà ? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait encore ses tympans demander grâce.

« Mais tu sais, ce gamin est bizarre. » dit-elle en se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Tu veux dire quand il a broyer ces cristaux ? » s'enquit Adan.

« Oui je veux dire, tu es peut-être très fort mais tu ne pourrais même pas broyer le plus friable des cristaux et lui a broyé ces deux là comme si ce n'était rien. » résuma-t-elle confuse.

« C'est peut-être une astuce de magie. Rappelle-toi, c'est le fils d'Alexandre, il adorait les effets spéciaux. C'était peut-être juste un effet spécial. » dit Adan en revenant à ses souvenirs avec Alexandre qui ajoutait des effets spéciaux dans chaque chose qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas mais quand il les a broyé et répandu sur l'ombrelle d'Elena, on aurait dit que la qualité de la soie augmentait et brillait faiblement. » dit Natasha en regardant Ash.

« Je sais pas, peut-être un tour de magie. » dit Adan en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être... » dit-elle incertaine.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Allez Elena, tu sais que j'ai assez d'argent pour payer ça. » gémit Ash alors qu'Elena lui portait à la bouche des fraises couvertes de chocolat, leur fruit favori recouvert de leur friandise préférée.

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles ton argent avec ce genre de trucs pas chers. » réprimanda gentiment Elena.

Alors que le couple explorait la ville, ils achetèrent quelque chose à manger pour tenir jusqu'au dinner. Ils achetèrent des sushis, les fraises, des nouilles frites et des teriyaki pour changer de temps en temps de genre. Bien sur, Ash voulait payer tous les encas mais Elena l'arrêta net et ils partagèrent les notes au grand dam du jeune homme.

« Je suis toujours convaincu que c'est moi qui devrait payer pour tout ça. » dit Ash en laissant un peu transparaitre son malaise vis-à-vis de la situation.

« Fais avec mon amour. » répondit Elena avec force.

« Ok mais le prochain cadeau que je te ferais, tu l'accepteras sans complaintes, c'est clair ? » soupira Ash.

« D'accord mais tu me promets que ça ne te prendra pas la moitié de ton compte en banque. » dit Elena en fronçant les sourcils, se rappelant le portefeuille bien garni d'Ash.

Ash éleva un sourcil. « Tu sais que je suis secrètement riche, non ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Elena laissa un petit soupir en entendant ça. « Je sais mais tu ne sais pas comment dépenser cet argent, regarde, tu ne dépenses que très peu d'argent pour toi-même. Tu le donnes ou l'épargnes, et ce qui reste c'est pour des orphelinats. » dit-elle avec un sourire en évoquant la compassion d'Ash.

Ash rit doucement à cela. « Que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas mon argent pour commencer, c'est celle des casinos que j'ai plumé et arnaqué, je donne juste cet argent à ceux qui en ont besoin. » dit-il en riant.

Elena rit en se rappelant le haut niveau d'Ash aux jeux d'argent. « Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne t'aurais jamais visualisé comme un maitre du poker et du black jack. » dit-elle en riant.

« C'est de la faute de mon père, ça. Lui et son meilleur ami m'ont appris à parier et à bluffer, sans oublier qu'ils m'ont amené à une douzaine de casinos lorsque j'étais jeune. » dit-il en ricanant.

**Avec Adan et Natasha**

« Alexandre et toi aimiez corrompre les jeunes esprits, hein ? » dit Natasha en donnant un coup de coude assez fort dans les flancs d'Adan.

« Donc il se rappelle de moi au final. » dit Adan en éclatant de rire.

**Avec Pierre et Régis**

Ils eurent une réaction commune en entendant cela.

« Ash est riche ? » s'exclamèrent-ils avec choc.

**Retour au couple**

Alors que les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans la rue, ils se nourrissaient l'un l'autre avec quelques encas ignorant les regards qu'ils recevaient de temps en temps de la foule, se sentant heureux rien que tous les deux. Les gens qu'ils croisaient ne les regardaient pas seulement parce qu'ils formaient un couple merveilleux de deux très belles personnes mais parce qu'ils émettaient une aura de calme et de sérénité que les autres semblaient remarquer inconsciemment.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parcourir la ville, ils trouvèrent quelque chose qui les intriguaient tous les deux. « Eh Ash, à ton avis, pourquoi font-ils tous la queue ? » demanda Elena en regardant une longue file d'attente allant dans une petite cabane.

« Je sais pas mais ça m'intéresse, on va y faire un tour ? » demanda-t-il la curiosité évidente dans sa voix. Elena hocha la tête et ils s'approchèrent de la longue file de personnes.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient dans la file, ils virent deux choses qui les intriguèrent grandement. Tout d'abord, cinq personnes rentraient dans la cabane et ensuite cinq minutes plus tard, les cinq personnes ressortaient tristement ayant l'air très déçus.

« Hum, monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ? » demanda Elena à l'homme attendant devant eux.

La personne qui semblait être au milieu de la quarantaine se tourna vers eux et sourit. « Vous êtes nouveaux ici, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Oui, monsieur, je m'appelle Ashura. » se présenta Ash dédaigneux à la mention de son nom complet. « Et voici la femme de ma vie Elena. » dit-il amoureusement alors qu'il enlaçait soudainement Elena avec son bras droit.

Elena rougit à la présentation. « S'il te plait Ash, pas en face d'un étranger. » dit-elle sans faire le moindre geste pour retirer le bras de son bien aimé et en reposant même sa tête contre son torse.

L'homme commença à rire en regardant le couple interagir. « Je vois que vous deux êtes en rendez-vous galant. » dit-il en riant encore plus alors que les deux autres rougissaient. « Bon, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, ils font la queue parce que c'est une tradition du festival de Bonaugure. »

« Une tradition monsieur ? » demanda Ash confus.

« Oui une tradition, vous voyez, jeune homme, dans cette petite cabane vit la doyenne de tout Bonaugure. On ne la voit que rarement en ville, elle reste généralement la journée dans la forêt et va dans sa maison la nuit quand elle a besoin de dormir. C'est aussi la personne la plus sage de la ville, beaucoup de politiciens en ville vont lui demander conseils. Mais la véritable passion de cette vieille dame, c'est de collectionner les pierres précieuses les plus rares et elle est elle-même une excellente artisane en joaillerie. » expliqua l'homme.

« Pierres précieuses hein ? » dit Ash intéressé. Elena soupira, ils étaient partis pour y passer un moment.

« Oui c'est la meilleure artisane ici à Sinnoh. Elle conçoit les plus authentiques et les plus belles pièces de joaillerie du monde, elle est mondialement renommé, j'ajouterais. Elle est tellement bonne qu'elle peut faire des bijoux avec des fausses pierres et duper même des experts qui ne reconnaissent pas le faux du vrai. Malheureusement, elle ne vend pas ses créations. » dit l'homme avec déception.

« Pourquoi pas ? Normalement, une artisane si talentueuse montrerait fièrement ses meilleures pièces. » dit Elena complètement perdue, tous les artisans qu'elle connaissait montraient fièrement leurs créations au monde entier.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Ash parla. « Peut-être à cause de ses principes en tant qu'artisane. »

L'homme pensa un peu avant de se montrer convaincu par Ash. « Probablement, c'est une personne avec de grands principes en même temps. » dit-il avec un petit rire.

« Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à notre question. Pourquoi tant de personnes font la queue devant sa cabane ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Désolé pour ça, jeune demoiselle. » s'excusa-t-il doucement. « Vous voyez, chaque année, elle donne cinq de ses créations à cinq chanceux. Mais d'abord, ils doivent répondre à une énigme. » L'homme s'exclama en soupirant. « La vieille dame a les énigmes les plus compliquées du monde, une seule personne dans l'histoire a réussi à trouver la bonne réponse, c'est dire. »

« Intéressant. » Ash regarda alors Elena puis glissa son regard sur la cabane. « Hum Elena ? Ça ne te dérange pas si ton reste un moment ? » demanda Ash en regardant la vieille cabane.

« Non, ça va. J'ai envie d'entendre la charade. » dit Elena, très intéressée après avoir entendue l'homme parler de la vieille artisane.

« Donc vous allez tenter votre chance, hein ? » demanda l'homme alors que les deux acquiesçaient simplement. « Bonne chance alors les jeunes, croyez-moi ses énigmes sont redoutables. » L'homme avança un peu dans la queue. « La dernière fois qu'elle a donné quelque chose remonte à une vingtaine d'années. Le mec s'appelait Alexandre Ketchum, si je me souviens bien, un truc dans le genre. » essaya-t-il de se rappeler. Ash et Elena de leur côté se figèrent à la mention du nom du gagnant.

« Elena, on reste hein ? » demanda Ash en état de choc.

« Bien sur. » répondit-elle doucement.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Ash et Elena attendaient dans la file d'attente en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la cabane alors que le temps passait lentement. Apparemment, l'artisane posait des énigmes très difficiles car tous les gens qui sortaient de la cabane étaient déçus ou frustrés, certains se mettaient même à lancer des jurons en sortant. Mais ça n'embêtait pas le couple, s'ils avaient raison, l'artisane avait donné quelque chose au père d'Ash.

Après avoir attendu une heure, ce fut enfin au tour d'Ash et de quatre autres personnes d'entrer.

« Elena, tu m'attends. » dit Ash en entrant dans la cabane.

« Bonne chance » lui dit-elle avant d'attendre patiemment.

Quand Ash entra dans la cabane, il remarqua plusieurs choses. D'abord, c'était plus petit dedans que dehors, typique. Ensuite, il remarqua que la hutte était décorée avec pleins de bijoux et pierres précieuses, certaines étant d'impressionnantes pièces d'art, mais Ash nota également que beaucoup n'étaient que des faux. Pour des néophytes, elles paraissaient authentiques mais aux yeux d'Ash, c'était de vulgaires faux, Ash était par contre émerveillé par les vraies, leur beauté était étonnante. De vraies œuvres d'art.

« Assieds-toi, jeune homme. » ordonna une voix rouillée. Ash regarda la source de cette voix et vit une vieille dame qui devait aller largement sur ses 90 ans qui avait une douzaine de fausses pierres précieuses devant elle. D'un regard, Ash sut que la femme était très sage, très habile de ses mains mais surtout très rusée et sournoise. Elle avait également l'air au top de sa forme pour quelqu'un de son âge, Ash se dit qu'il respectait déjà la femme en s'asseyant devant elle pour attendre l'énigme.

« Un homme a le choix de sauver une femme sur les deux, l'une est sa mère qui l'a traité comme un déchet toute sa vie, la deuxième est sa bien-aimée qui elle l'avait trompé avec des amis ou d'autres hommes. Si vous étiez cet homme, qui sauveriez-vous ? » demanda la femme avec sagesse.

Ash haussa un sourcil à la question trouvant que c'était l'énigme la plus absurde qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Mais de toute évidence, les quatre personnes dans la cabane ne semblaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Vous avez baissé votre garde, vieille dame. » dit un homme avec arrogance. L'homme ne devait avoir que la vingtaine et portait des fringues très éclatantes, trop même. « La réponse est simple,sauvez en aucune. Les femmes dans l'énigme méritent de mourir pour les pêchés qu'elles ont commis. » répondit l'homme très sur de lui.

« Idiot ! » chuchota l'homme à côté de lui, c'était celui qui avait parlé avec Elena et Ash avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la cabane. « La réponse est claire, sauvez la mère. Les deux sont de la famille mais l'une est de sang et comme on dit, la voix du sang est la plus forte. Et puis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour se racheter. » expliqua l'homme.

« Je sauverais la compagne, l'amour est une chose merveilleuse après tout. » répondit un homme quasiment trentenaire.

« Beaucoup de gens ici sont bêtes. » marmonna un homme dans sa barbe. Ash regarda l'homme et vit un homme qui respirait l'argent et qui en était obsédé. « La réponse est très simple, il faut sauver les deux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La vieille femme regarda les quatre tour à tour avant de fixer Ash. « Et vous alors jeune homme ? Votre réponse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Ash la regarda confus avant qu'un rictus ne se forme sur sa bouche. « Dois-je comprendre que vous me demandez ma réponse parce que les quatre autres ont faux ? » demanda-t-il alors que les quatre autres le regardaient avec incrédulité et la vieille femme haussait un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas dit que leurs réponses étaient fausses gamin. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, enfin un garçon qui lit entre les lignes.

« Mais vous insinuez que leurs réponses sont fausses sinon vous ne me demanderiez pas de répondre s'ils avaient eu juste. Ai-je raison ? » dit Ash toujours avec un rictus, les jeux d'esprit n'étaient pas sa spécialité mais ils pouvaient sacrément bien y jouer quand même.

La femme sourit finalement, cette enfant était décidément bien plus sage que son âge ne le laisserait croire. « Vous quatre... » dit-elle en montrant les quatre autres. « Vous pouvez partir, revenez l'année prochaine. » Les quatre hommes grognèrent avant de se lever et de quitter la hutte. Quand les quatre furent partis, la femme regarda Ash avec un sourire.

« Mon nom est Ran, quel est le tien gamin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, mais par pitié appelez-moi Ash, je déteste quand on utilise mon prénom complet. » dit Ash en la saluant avec respect.

La femme appelée Ran sourit, elle savait déjà qui était le père du garçon. « Alors gamin, dis moi ta réponse. » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ma réponse, ma réponse est le silence. Cette énigme n'a pas de réponse. » dit-il en se mettant à sourire.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit, enfin un défi. « Et pourquoi alors gamin ? » demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand des sourire.

« Facile, cette énigme est un piège, ce n'est pas supposé avoir une réponse, ça n'a pas d'ailleurs de mauvaise réponse. » déclara Ash intrigué. « Vous voulez juste voir si l'on peut ramener cette énigme à nos vies, correct ? » s'enquit-il.

« Exactement gamin. » dit Ran avec son ton de sage. « Oui l'énigme n'a pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse et oui je veux que les gens mettent cette énigme en rapport avec leur vie, maintenant gamin, si cela arrivait dans ta vie... » Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa question, Ash répondait déjà.

« Je sauverais mon aimée. » dit Ash avec un petit sourire. « Je la sauverais car je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. »

Ran fut très surprise en entendant cela, et particulièrement par le ton avec lequel l'enfant le dit, il n'y avait aucune trace d'incertitude ou de mensonge dans sa voix. Le gamin disait la vérité, avec passion de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et fut choquée de voir la puissance, la passion et l'amour qui brûlaient dans son regard.

« Dis moi gamin, pourquoi choisirais-tu de sauver celle que tu aimes et non celle qui t'as permis de vivre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ash regarda la femme et sourit avec passion. « J'aime ma mère, n'en doutez pas, mais j'aime encore plus ma petite amie. Je dois à ma mère d'être en vie, je lui dois d'exister, d'être la personne que j'ai été lors du début de mon voyage dans le monde mais je dois encore plus à mon aimée. Elle m'a changé, elle m'a changé pour me rendre meilleur. Elle m'a montré que j'avais les moyens de devenir la personne que je voulais devenir. Elle m'a donné le courage et une raison d'utiliser ma puissance que je déteste. Mais surtout, elle m'a donné une raison d'être moi. » dit-il en se rappelant tous les changements arrivés dans sa vie grâce à Elena.

Ran était impressionnée et choqué par tant de passion de la part du garçon pour cette personne. C'était rare de trouver un homme aussi passionné par sa moitié. La femme sourit, ce garçon irait loin dans la vie. « Peux-tu me dire le nom de cette demoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Ash la regarda et sourit en secouant la tête. « Désolé Mme Ran mais nous nous sommes promis de ne pas révéler notre relation à personne, jusqu'à ce que... » Ash ne finit pas sa réponse restant silencieux, doutant que cela n'arrive jamais. Ran parut lire ses pensées et le regarda à peine avec une expression de passivité sur le visage.

« Vu ton silence, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous n'avez pas une relation classique entre amoureux. » dit-elle d'un air entendu. Ash, ne voulant pas répondre, détourna le regard. Ran prit ça pour un oui. « Mais tu l'aimes quand même toujours avec tout ce que tu as, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Je vous le dirais de cette façon. » dit-il en la regardant avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui chuchoter quelque chose qui fit sourire la vielle femme d'allégresse.

Ran se sourit à elle, en 90 ans dans ce monde, elle n'avait jamais vu une aussi grande passion. « Tu m'intéresse gamin, prends ton prix. » dit-elle avec bonheur.

« Avant que je le prenne, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ceci ? » demanda Ash en sortant la chose la plus importante que son père lui ait laissé.

Les yeux de Ran s'écarquillèrent, ce gamin est effectivement son fils. « Dis moi gamin, tu es le fils d'Alexandre, c'est ça ? » dit-elle avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

Ash hocha la tête, Ran sourit de plus belle. « Déjà, prends ton prix. Je peux finalement donner le cadeau que ton père a refusé il y a 20 ans, mais cette fois, c'est son fils qui l'aura. » dit-elle avec fierté.

Ash soupira. « Bien. » dit-il en pointant un bijou en particulier. Ran regarda son choix et sourit.

« Tel père, tel fils, je vois. » dit-elle en regardant son choix. C'était l'une de ses plus belles créations.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, après tout, nous aimons tous les deux les pierreries et le théâtre. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Elena attendait patiemment dehors, la tension dans l'air était palpable. Quand les quatre hommes avaient quitté la maison avec les mêmes expressions de déception et de frustration que d'habitude, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Ash suive avec la même expression mais elle avait eu tort. Les recalés dirent que la vieille dame avait été intrigué par sa réponse et l'avait fait rester ce qui choqua tous ceux qui attendaient dans la file d'attente. Ceux qui restaient dans la hutte de l'artisane étaient normalement ceux qui pourraient recevoir l'une de ses créations, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a vingt ans, mais ils se le rappelaient tous comme si c'était hier. La foule attendait donc avec excitation, ce sera peut-être aujourd'hui qu'une deuxième personne gagnera l'une de ces créations renommées dans le monde entier au festival de Bonaugure.

Après une demi-heure, Ash sortit de la cabane avec un visage impassible. La foule sembla se tendre quand Ash sortit, Elena alla le rejoindre.

« As-tu eu ta réponse ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Ouais, pas la réponse que je cherchais mais ça va. » dit Ash avec un soupir de tristesse.

« A ce point-là ? » dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, le couple ne calculant même pas la file d'attente qui les regardaient sans vouloir rater une miette.

Ash nia de la tête. « Pas mauvais mais ça confirme mes suspicions. » dit-il alors qu'il passait devant elle en lui tenant le bras.

« Tu me le diras plus tard, hein ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se faire tourner par Ash pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser passionnément. Elena plongea instantanément dans le baiser, Ash semblait extrêmement passionné ce soir. Elle sentit aussi de l'excitation dans le baiser, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public et c'était extrêmement satisfaisant pour tous les deux. Leurs spectateurs semblèrent réagir différemment devant leur témoignage public d'affection, certaines fille se mirent à crier bruyamment tandis que beaucoup d'hommes murmuraient dans leur barbe des trucs du genre enfoiré de chanceux.

Alors qu'Ash repoussait Elena en arrêtant leur baiser, au dam de sa partenaire, il prit sa main et glissa une bague sur un doigt de sa main droite, avant de passer devant elle. Elena fut un peu surprise, tandis que la foule était en état de choc, le gamin venait juste de gagner un bijou de la meilleure fabricante de bijoux de la ville et de Sinnoh et il le donnait aussi facilement.

La bague était simple mais unique. La bague en argent allait parfaitement au doigt d'Elena et la pierre était parfaitement sculptée en une lune avec trois paires d'ailes, la pierre était blanche, d'un blanc brillant, elle reflétait magnifiquement la lune et la lumière des étoiles. La pierre était de première catégorie.

Elena gloussa un peu en voyant son nouveau bijou. « Tu adores les cristaux et si on continue, les bijoux mais tu refuses de n'en porter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas porter de bijoux, c'est juste que je préfère qu'ils soient porter par la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. » Ash la regarda alors et fit le sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Elena, le sourire qui la faisait fondre, ainsi que toutes les filles à proximité dans la foule. « Je préfère que ce soit toi qui les porte, Elena. » dit-il doucement.

Elena se mit à rougir furieusement en entendant ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, mais cette fois, il lui avait dit avec tant de passion et d'amour, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans son regard avant. Ash lui présenta alors sa main. « Allez, viens maintenant. La bague n'est pas le cadeau que je voulais te donner, il est toujours à l'autre bout de la ville. » dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Elena parvint à arrêter de rougir avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son amoureux. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la file d'attente et de la cabane.

Tous ceux qui avaient suivis les deux tourtereaux avaient des teintes roses sur les joues. Les filles regardaient Ash avec adoration et admiration en murmurant à leurs petits amis qu'ils devraient les traiter comme ça, tandis que les hommes lançaient des regards noirs dans la direction d'Ash car il venait de mettre la barre très très haute dans la conduite que l'homme doit avoir dans la relation.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Wow » C'est tout ce que Pierre put laisser échapper après le spectacle d'Ash. Son cerveau venait de se déconnecter, comment quelqu'un comme Ash est aussi romantique avec les filles.

Régis de son côté restait silencieux. Ce qu'Ash venait de dire à cette fille n'était pas un numéro, ce n'était pas une technique de drague, c'était la stricte vérité.

« Hé Pierre » dit-il en se levant. Pierre le regarda d'un air incertain. « Allons-y ! Je sens que le cadeau qu'Ash veut offrir à cette fille va complètement changer sa vie et les nôtres pour toujours. » Il commença alors à s'éloigner en faisant bien attention aux deux pokémons qui gardaient les cieux.

« Wow » répéta Pierre qui n'avait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de voir.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Ce gars est surement le petit ami parfait. » déclara Natasha avec une teinte rose sur les joues.

Adan la regarda troublé. « Par pitié ne me dis pas que tu vas en pincer pour mon neveu, il est déjà pris. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Son romantisme, sa conduite parfaite de gentleman, il sait comment faire pour qu'une femme se sente spéciale, il sait ce que veut une femme, et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il est beau comme un Adonis et je parie que son corps va de paire. Si seulement, j'avais quinze ans de moins... » décrivit Natasha la teinte rose sur ses joues s'intensifiant.

« Fais un geste vers mon neveu et Elena te dépècera vivante. » murmura Adan avant de regarder Ash et Elena avec un sourire.

_'Ces deux-là, on dirait la réincarnation d'Alexandre et de Relena. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une histoire d'amour parfaite qui n'est même pas encore arrivée.' _pensa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Ash et Elena continuaient leur tour de la ville, s'arrêtant dès qu'un magasin ou un stand captait leur attention. Au bout de deux heures d'exploration de Bonaugure, ils se retrouvèrent finalement au dernier stand à la bordure de la ville. C'était un grand étal sous forme d'aquarium, dans l'aquarium nageait de nombreux pokémons eau, la plupart des premiers stades d'évolution. Au-dessus de l'aquarium, deux personnes pêchaient pour attraper un des pokémons eau.

« Nous y sommes, maintenant, il faut que j'attrape le pokémon que je voulais te donner. » dit Ash alors que le couple approchait le stand.

« Tu sais que je me spécialise dans le type Acier pas le type Eau Ash, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Elena d'un ton confus alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Je sais cela mais je serais plus rassuré si tu as ce pokémon, je sais qu'il fera l'affaire. » répondit Ash avec un sourire.

« J'ai Koyuki et mes autres Pokémons Acier pour me protéger Ash, pourquoi en ajouter un type Eau ? » dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. « Tu devrais ajouter n'importe quel pokémon que tu vas capturer maintenant à ton arsenal. » ajouta-t-elle.

Ash pouffa à l'ajout que fit Elena. « J'ajouterais bien ce pokémon à mon arsenal mais la beauté n'est pas mon style. » déclara-t-il avant de lâcher la main de la jeune femme. « Attends un moment s'il te plait, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. » Elena n'avait pas l'air franchement d'accord.

« Oh non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça monsieur. Je ne t'autoriserais pas à me donner un autre cadeau sans que je te rende la pareille. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme en plaçant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre brandissant son ombrelle de manière menaçante. Pour Ash, elle était carrément dangereusement mignonne.

Ash la regarda avec un air désespéré. « On en a parlé tout-à-l'heure, tu te rappelles ? »

« Je sais mais permets-moi de te donner au moins un autre cadeau ce soir, s'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle avec un ton suppliant.

Ash, ne voulant pas entendre Elena supplier décida de céder. « Ok. » fit-il défait.

« Merci Ash. » le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ash lui sourit brièvement avant de reprendre sa progression vers le stand, mais après avoir dit quelque chose qui interloqua grandement Elena « Tu n'as rien à m'offrir de toute manière, tu m'as déjà donner quelque chose qui a plus de valeur que tout ce que j'ai ou n'ai jamais eu ou n'aurais jamais. »

Elena lui lança un dernier regard de confusion avant de se tourner vers l'aquarium.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« C'était mouvementé. » dit Ash en regardant la pokéball qu'il tenait en main, le cadeau n'était pas encore complètement prêt mais bientôt. Le couple était en train de se diriger vers une clairière dans la forêt bordant Bonaugure, avec leurs amis dans la ville, ce n'était pas prudent pour eux de manger en public. Ça et aussi le fait qu'Ash avait fait le panier de pique-nique cette fois.

Elena était encore occupée à bouder, ce que nota rapidement Ash. « Allez Elena, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu n'aies pas attrapée de type eau, tu as toujours mon cadeau, quand j'aurais fait les dernières modifications. » dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

Elena envoya un regard de désespoir à Ash avant de soupirer de découragement. « Pourquoi ces poissons sont-ils tous si glissants ? Je n'ai pas attraper un type eau, même pas un Magicarpe. » murmura silencieusement Elena de frustration.

Ash ricana devant son manque de réussite ce qui lui donna droit à une tape sur la tête. « Taisez-vous monsieur, tout le monde n'a pas votre talent pour attraper des pokémons. » dit Elena avec un faux regard noir.

Ash rit un peu mal à l'aise avant de la surprendre en la prenant dans ses bras la faisant crier et serrer très fort Ash alors qu'il reculait sous l'impulsion d'Elena. « Allons-y maintenant, directement à la clairière, Pikachu et Koyuki sont fatigués à force de voler toute la soirée. » dit Ash en voyant ses deux pokémons préférés garder les cieux.

Elena hocha la tête. « Ouais je suis sure que ces deux-là sont épuisés, j'espère que tu as préparé beaucoup de nourriture. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« J'en ai fait beaucoup, au moins pour une dizaine de personnes. » dit Ash en plaçant sa main droite derrière la tête d'Elena. « Tiens toi fort. » lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'il envoyait une décharge d'Aura dans ses jambes.

Elena gloussa doucement en mettant ses mains autour de son cou, l'enlaçant très serré. « Voudrais-tu arrêté d'être extraordinaire juste un moment ? » chuchota-t-elle en riant.

« Je pourrais mais ce serait méchant. » répondit-il en chuchotant. « Cela voudrait dire que je ne te vaux pas. » Et avant qu'Elena ne puisse répondre, Ash commença à courir à une vitesse surhumaine.

Pas de chance pour lui, quatre personnes l'avait vu faire ça.

Avec Régis et Pierre.

« Régis, on vient bien de voir Ash disparaître d'un seul coup là ? » demanda Pierre sous le choc de voir son meilleur ami littéralement disparaître.

« Non, je crois qu'il courrait. » dit Régis lui aussi assez choqué. Grâce à ses recherches sur les pokémons, Régis pouvait déterminer les mouvements et attaques des pokémons tels que Vitesse Extrême ou Aéropique, sauf que là, il y avait une énorme différence, Ash était dix à vingt fois plus rapide. Ça choquait encore plus Régis.

« C'est impossible. Je sais qu'Ash est dans une condition physique extrêmement bonne mais c'est impossible pour un humain de bouger aussi vite. » s'exclama Pierre.

Régis était forcément d'accord avec Pierre, il était complètement invraisemblable qu'un humain puisse aller à cette vitesse, à moins que. Régis écarquilla les yeux, c'est impossible qu'Ash soit un Aura Guardian, ce n'est pas le genre d'Ash d'avoir cette puissance et ces responsabilités, mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une possibilité.

« Pierre ! » appela Régis, Pierre se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. « J'ai une théorie mais c'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux et difficile à croire. » déclara-t-il en sortant une pokéball de sa poche.

Pierre était surpris. « Tiré par les cheveux et difficile à croire. Honnêtement, après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir, tu pourrais tout aussi bien me dire qu'Ash est à moitié Pokémon, je ne serais pas plus surpris. » s'exclama l'éleveur.

Avec Adan et Natasha.

« Adan, ces mouvements n'étaient pas humains, même les plus rapides des Pokémons ne bougent pas à cette vitesse. » dit Natasha d'un ton incrédule.

« Je sais. » répondit-il silencieusement, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Est-ce qu'Alex et toi avez appris des trucs bizarres au gamin ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'outrepasser le choc.

Adan secoua la tête lentement. « Alex lui a appris à jouer de la musique et à se comporter en gentleman, je lui ai enseigné les jeux d'argent, le bluff et le combat, ce sont les seules choses que l'on a eu le temps de lui enseigner avant qu'Alex ne meure. » dit Adan.

« Donc comment expliquer ça ? » se demanda Natasha en repensant à la façon dont avait disparu Ash, une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour n'importe quel humain.

« Pour être franc, je n'ai qu'une explication en stock mais c'est presque impossible. » déclara Adan en sortant une pokéball.

Natasha se tourna vers lui et le regarda avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. « Tu veux dire que cet enfant est un ... » Elle ne put continuer mais Adan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Tu sais que si t'as théorie est juste, ton neveu est le gars qui peut confirmer les recherches que l'on faisait il y a 20 ans. » s'exclama-t-elle, une grosse trace d'excitation dans la voix.

« Ouais ce serait bien si ce n'était pas l'homme des rêves d'Elena. » dit Adan avec humour mais une pointe de sérieux également. « Allons-y. »

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Grâce à la vitesse augmentée à l'Aura d'Ash, le couple arriva très rapidement à la clairière. Cette clairière était une merveille de la nature, un beau manteau d'herbe verte abrité par les arbres et bordant un lac où se reflétaient la lune et les étoiles. Ash sourit en appréciant la beauté de l'endroit avant de déposer Elena doucement vers l'arbre le plus proche, faisant reposer sa tête contre une souche. « Pikachu, Koyuki, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant. » appela-t-il.

Dans un flash d'électricité, Pikachu apparut en même temps que Koyuki qui elle utilisait un flash d'Aura, les deux pokémons haletaient devant Ash. « Bon travail tous les deux, merci. » remercia-t-il.

Les deux pokémons sourirent en entendant le compliment et Ash leur retourna leur sourire avant de les encourager à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elena. Les deux hochèrent la tête et s'assirent vers elle.

Ash leur sourit et se dirigea vers le petit lac, ce qu'Elena ne comprenait pas. « Hé Ash ! Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ash, sans arrêter de sourire, lui dit. « Regarde juste. » Il envoya alors une pokéball et un Barpau d'une couleur bizarre apparut dans l'eau du lac, le pokémon plongea rapidement.

Ash se mit à rire doucement à la réaction du pokémon, il ne pouvait la blâmer pour ça. Ash s'agenouilla au bord du lac et toucha la surface de l'eau. « Viens petit Barpau, n'aie pas peur. » dit-il en envoyant une onde d'Aura dans tous le lac. Cela causa l'effet voulu, tous les pokémon eau montèrent immédiatement à la surface pour regarder Ash avant d'incliner leur tête avec respect pour le saluer. Le Barpau qu'Ash avait relâché remonta également et inclina la tête également avec les yeux remplis de honte.

Ce Barpau était assez unique comparé aux autres de son espèce. Il était un peu plus petit que les autres spécimens et au lieu de la couleur brune de ses écailles et de ses nageoires bleues, il arborait des écailles de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et des nageoires d'un blanc immaculé. Sa peau était rugueuse et robuste donnant à ses couleurs un éclat peu attractif.

Ash regarda l'étrange Barpau et sourit. « Tu es vraiment une créature unique. » complimenta-t-il alors que le Barpau pleurait d'allégresse.

« Donc c'est le pokémon que tu as capturé dans l'aquarium, il a l'air mignon. » commenta Elena en s'approchant d'Ash, quand elle fut dans le champ de vision du Barpau, il se cacha derrière la main d'Ash.

« N'aie pas peur d'elle, c'est une personne remarquable. » rassura Ash avec un sourire. Le Barpau hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'Elena, Elena sourit avant de s'asseoir au bord du lac et d'allonger un bras au-dessus du lac en direction du Barpau. Le pokémon regarda sa main avant de se laisser caresser par Elena. Elena gloussa en sentant la peau du Barpau contre sa paume.

Ash sourit en voyant la réaction d'Elena avec le Barpau avant de se lever et de reculer de quelques pas. Il prit alors un tesson de cristal en forme de violon avant de le charger d'Aura, en un instant, le cristal s'agrandit et s'élargit pour faire office d'étui à violon parfait.

Ash ouvrit alors l'étui pour prendre le violon qu'il avait eu au magasin et le plaça sur son épaule. Il prit alors l'archet et effleura doucement les cordes avant de regarder dans les yeux d'Elena et de sourire. Il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer.

L'attention d'Elena était complètement focalisé sur cet unique Barpau mais quand elle entendit la belle et paisible mélodie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et regarder son Ash en train de jouer du violon. L'attention de tous les êtres vivants, qu'ils soient humains et Pokémon, se détourna vers Ash.

Le morceau qu'Ash jouait était un peu différent de celui qu'il avait joué à Elena cet après-midi. Contrairement à celle-ci qui avait l'air d'une centaine de chansons réunies en une partition unique, celle qu'Ash jouait en ce moment était plutôt une piste qui s'envolait paisiblement et librement dans l'air. Elle émettait une sentiment intense de calme et de paix autour de la zone, le vent lui-même semblait affecter par la musique et une petite brise semblait simplement couvrir d'Ash.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ash arrêta de jouer, signalant la fin de son morceau, il sourit à son audience, surtout Elena et Barpau. Cette dernière était très heureuse de la performance et sauta en l'air, une lumière éclatante émana du Barpau attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ash, est-elle... » demanda Elena excitée alors qu'elle s'éloignait du Barpau qui évoluait pour aller se mettre à côté du jeune homme.

« Oui, je pense qu'elle évolue. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle évoluerait après avoir entendu ma mélodie de la nature. » dit Ash avec un petit rire alors qu'il tenait son violon avec la main gauche et enlaçait les épaules d'Elena avec la droite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'atténua et disparut laissant apparaître le Milobellus le plus élégant qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Contrairement aux couleurs normales du corps des Milobellus, celui-ci était des couleurs de l'arc en ciel, ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur argentée, sa queue était recouverte d'écailles de couleur lavande avec des touches de rose et de blanc avec huit grosses écailles au bout de sa queue, le Milobellus avait également ses 'sourcils' et autres 'poils' sur la tête d'une couleur blanche. Elle était aussi bien plus grosse qu'un Milobellus 'normal', quasiment un mètre plus grosse. Si la beauté des Milobellus était reconnu comme d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle alors ce Milobellus était belle à en mourir, sa beauté était simplement divine.

Le Milobellus lança un son perçant mais mélodieux reflétant son bonheur d'avoir enfin évoluée.

Ash lâcha doucement Elena avant d'aller vers le Milobellus. Celle-ci, voyant Ash s'approcher vers elle, sauta immédiatement hors de l'eau pour s'enrouler autour de son corps. « (Merci beaucoup, Votre Grandeur.) » dit-elle.

« Ne me remercie pas, tu étais sur le point d'évoluer, tu avais juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. » déclara-t-il en lui caressant la tête tendrement. Milobellus émit un autre son de joie d'être touché par son Prince. C'était un grand honneur pour tous les Pokémon d'être touché par un Aura Prince.

Elena gloussa un moment en voyant la réaction du Pokémon faisant se retourner Ash avant qu'il ne retourne son regard vers le Milobellus. « Hé Milobellus, sais-tu pourquoi je suis aller aussi loin que dans cet aquarium pour t'avoir alors que j'aurais pu attraper beaucoup d'autres Pokémon ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Milobellus regarda Ash avant de faire non de la tête. Ash laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tiens, regarde la fille derrière moi et dis moi ce que tu en penses. » commanda Ash d'une voix douce.

Milobellus fit comme on lui ordonnait et regarda quelques instants dans les yeux d'Elena avant de revenir à Ash « (C'est une personne si spéciale, vous représentez tellement pour elle, et elle représente elle aussi énormément pour vous, elle ne ressent que de l'amour à votre égard.) » déclara le Milobellus avec admiration.

Ash sourit en entendant Milobellus parler. « Maintenait, tu sais combien elle est importante pour moi, c'est toute ma vie et je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit puisse lui arriver, je ne pourrais pas vivre en accord avec moi-même si quelque chose arrivait sans que je ne puisse la protéger. Je sais que Koyuki est parfaitement capable de la protéger mais quand même ... » dit Ash incertain.

« (Cette Koyuki, c'est le Lucario blanc, n'est-ce pas, votre Grandeur?) » questionna le Milobellus, Ash répondit en hochant la tête. « (Cette Koyuki semble très puissante, je peux sentir son Aura d'ici.) » informa le Pokémon en lançant un regard à l'endroit où Koyuki, Elena et Pikachu les regardait.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour dormir sur mes deux oreilles la nuit. » chuchota Ash tristement. « Tu as raison, Koyuki est très puissante, le plus puissant Lucario du monde, mais elle ne peut pas lire les intentions des autres comme tu peux le faire. Tu pourrais savoir si les autres ont de bonnes ou mauvaises intentions envers Elena et utiliser tes pouvoirs pour les calmer, le fait que tu sois l'égal d'un de mes plus puissants Pokémon hors-Elite est un gros plus d'ailleurs. Elle sera ta dresseuse et ton entraineuse, donc s'il te plait, je t'en conjure, non pas en tant qu'Aura Prince mais en tant qu'un humain voulant protéger la femme qu'il aime par tous les moyens, protège-là, pour moi. » pria-t-il la larme à l'œil.

Milobellus n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Avoir un Aura Prince supplier et même verser une larme pour quelqu'un montrait son attachement à la personne et la valeur de cette personne, méritante d'être protégée jusqu'à la mort. Sans un mot, elle se détacha d'Ash et sauta vers Elena. « Merci ! » dit Ash avec excitation, il pourrait enfin mieux dormir la nuit avec ce nouveau puissant Pokémon pour protéger sa belle.

Milobellus enlaça vite autour d'Elena avec son long corps en signe d'affection. « (Bonjour ma nouvelle maîtresse, je suis Milobellus, votre nouveau Pokémon et garde du corps.) » annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Elena sembla un peu choquée à cela alors que Pikachu et Koyuki soupiraient de soulagement, enfin un deuxième Pokémon pour la protéger.

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais servir un Aura Prince tu sais, je sais que c'est un grand honneur pour les Pokémons de servir un Prince par rapport à une personne ordinaire comme moi. » s'exclama Elena.

Milobellus ria simplement à cela. « (Sa Majesté m'a donné la mission sacrée de vous protéger et ce que je vais faire. Si vous avez réussi à le faire tomber amoureux de vous et surtout à faire supplier et verser une larme l'une des plus puissantes entités de ce monde, cela veut dire que vous êtes l'une des personnes la plus importante de ce monde et je vous apprécie déjà, de plus, je dois vous admirer, vos émotions ne sont rien d'autre que pures et vos intentions envers le Prince sont foncièrement bonnes. ) » répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elena regarda à Ash des larmes dans les yeux il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour vraiment la protéger, même lui donner un Pokémon de ce calibre. « Ash, ce Milobellus est un Pokémon unique. Comment devrions-nous l'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Pluvia, c'est le latin pour la pluie. Ça lui va parce qu'après la pluie, l'arc-en-ciel apparaît. » dit Ash, sans se retourner vers elle.

Elena sourit en entendant son idée. « Eh bien, c'est réglé alors, je t'appellerais Pluvia, ça te va, Milobellus ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant le coup du Pokémon.

« (Pluvia, j'aime bien) » répondit Milobellus dans un gloussement. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Pikachu et Koyuki qui lui firent un sourire en signe d'amitié qu'elle retourna.

« Elena » appela Ash, sa voix coupant littéralement l'air.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ash ? » demanda l'intéressée en continuant de caresser Pluvia.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître égoïste mais je veux que tu me regarde, seulement moi. » déclara Ash en se retournant pour rencontrer le regard d'Elena alors qu'il plaçait son violon sur son épaule pour jouer.

Elena regarda Ash avec un air confus, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Là, elle sut instantanément qu'il s'apprêtait à partager quelque chose avec elle, quelque chose de fort. Elle se mit à le regarder avec adoration et anticipation, sa concentration complètement sur Ash, le reste du monde n'existant même plus à ce moment-là pour elle.

Ash lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux. « Lorsque nous étions sur le toit du centre commercial, cet après-midi, tu m'as demandé de jouer mon cœur, pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais été plus effrayé de toute ma vie que lorsque tu me l'as demandé. J'avais peur qu'après avoir entendu la mélodie de mon cœur, tu me quitterais et m'abandonnerais à un destin pire que la mort. J'avais peur que tu réalises que mon cœur n'était pas assez pur pour te mériter. Mais là maintenant, j'ai décidé de te le faire entendre car mon cœur t'appartient. » dit-il doucement avant de commencer à jouer le morceau le plus obsédant et enchanteur que le monde n'ait encore jamais entendu.

Le morceau était étrange, différent de tout ce qu'Ash avait déjà joué à la flute ou au violon. On ne pouvait le décrire que par les sentiments qu'il faisait naitre chez ceux qui l'écoutaient, l'effroi, l'obsession d'en entendre plus et l'étrange satisfaction de ce morceau enchanteur. C'était comme si cette mélodie venait des films d'horreur les plus terrifiants mais c'était bizarrement vivant, tendre et magnifique, c'était simplement apaisant. Cette musique était aisément la plus dérangeante et belle musique qu'elle n'avait entendu de sa vie. Étrange comment autant de mélodies différentes s'alliaient en un son majestueux.

Elle n'était pas la seul à avoir ce genre de pensée.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Ash pouvait jouer aussi bien d'un instrument. » dit Pierre avec admiration.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça, c'était il y a dix ans. » dit Régis doucement mais joyeusement.

« Dix ans ? Tu veux dire qu'Ash sait jouer du violon depuis qu'il a cinq ans ? » demanda Pierre en essayant de continuer en même temps d'écouter le concerto.

« Oui, Ash était un violoniste naturel, il a le niveau pour devenir professionnel. Ça rappelle des souvenirs. » chuchota Régis heureux pour son ami.

Pierre sourit à son ami avant de reporter son attention sur le couple et la musique, ce moment sera un moment dont il se rappellera toute sa vie.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Adan et Natasha savouraient le concerto en regardant le garçon, il était vraiment incroyable.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreurs, ce garçon est vraiment le fils d'Alexandre. Il n'y a qu'un Ketchum qui peut jouer du violon de la sorte. » complimenta Adan.

« Ça me rappelle pourquoi j'adore la musique classique. » dit Natasha en essayant de fredonner la mélodie sortant du violon.

« Arrête de fredonner, femme, ça gâche la musique. » reprocha nonchalamment Adan, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing à l'estomac.

_**(Changement de scène)**_

Alors qu'Ash jouait comme un maitre violoniste, Elena ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être émue par la sincérité de la musique. Elle pouvait ressentir toute la passion et l'amour contenue dans les notes qu'il jouait. Ash était en train de lui jouer son cœur et elle le comprenait, elle le comprenait parfaitement et dans son intégralité.

Pendant qu'elle continuait d'écouter, de savourer et d'adorer le concerto, elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'elle entendait l'homme qu'elle aimait joué, elle ne se sentit soudain plus digne de lui. Depuis le début de leur relation, Ash avait tout fait pour la traiter comme une princesse, il la traitait comme une Déesse dès qu'il le pouvait. En réfléchissant à cela, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le repayait jamais.

_'Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui ?'_ pensa-t-elle tristement alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« (Ne pleurez pas Maitresse) » pria Milobellus en regardant son nouveau dresseur. Elena la regarda les larmes aux yeux. « (Sa Majesté a choisit de vous aimer vous car vous êtes vous et vous l'aimez de tout votre être, c'est tout ce que Sa Majesté a jamais désiré.) » expliqua-t-elle avec sincérité.

« (Vous êtes la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Sa Majesté et Sa Majesté est la personne la plus importante dans votre vie, donc n'osez même pas penser une seule seconde que vous ne méritez son affection.) » ajouta Pluvia un peu plus durement.

Elena fut étonnée par le ton de son nouveau Pokémon mais se mit à acquiescer de la tête et à essuyer ses larmes. Pluvia avait raison, elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ça, Ash l'avait choisit elle et elle l'avait choisit lui, c'est tout ce qui devait importer. Elle avait la personne la plus incroyable et parfaite avec qui partager son amour et qu'elle soit damnée si jamais elle le laissait partir.

« Merci Pluvia, j'en avais besoin. » remercia Elena avec gratitude.

« (Sa Majesté m'a donné la mission de protéger son aimée, cela veut dire que je dois aussi empêcher vos émotions de vous égarer.) » déclara en souriant le Pokémon.

Elena sourit à son nouveau Pokémon, il allait être une bonne addition à la famille. Juste après la fin de la petite conversation entre Pluvia et Elena, Ash avait fini son concerto.

« Alors, que penses-tu de mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en évitant le regard d'Elena.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de demander, c'était magnifique. » complimenta-t-elle sincèrement d'un ton joyeux.

Ash sourit finalement et tourna la tête vers elle. « Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, regarde moi juste. » dit-il en posant son violon sur le sol, Elena suivit ses demandes et le regarda sans faire attention au reste. Ash sourit une nouvelle fois et mit sa main dans sa poche. « C'est le dernier bijou que je te donnerais, la prochaine fois que je te donnerais un bijou, ce sera une bague de fiançailles. » continua-t-il sincèrement. Elena fut un peu embarrassée en entendant cela.

Ash la regarda alors avec passion et amour, alors qu'il se mit à lui dire les trois étapes importantes de leur relation. « Le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés, tu as changé ma vie, le jour où l'on est devenus amis, tu es devenue la personne la plus importante pour moi et finalement, le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu es devenue mon monde. » Elena rougit en entendant cela et particulièrement sachant que chaque mot était la vérité, elle voulut lui répondre mais se rappela qu'Ash lui avait demandé de le regarder uniquement, elle se retint donc difficilement de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ash, satisfait de l'expression sur son visage, sortit un collier de sa poche. Le collier avait des chaines en or brillantes soutenant un beau médaillon. Le médaillon était magnifiquement forgé, il était de la forme d'un hexagone et en or massif, plusieurs saphirs et émeraudes étaient incrustées en son sein formant une étoile, au centre de cette étoile était un diamant encerclé de rubis. C'était le bijou le mieux forgé qu'elle avait jamais vu.

« Elena, ceci est un bijou qui me vient de ma famille, mon père me l'a donné avant qu'il ne meure. Il m'a dit que cet héritage était dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. » expliqua Ash, Elena eut alors le souffle coupé, ce bijou était sacrément vieux.

« Ce bijou a donc été dans ma famille depuis plusieurs décennies, il était donné au plus vieil héritier de la famille. La signification de ce collier est simple. » Ash l'approcha doucement. « Mon père m'a dit, quand ce collier fut donné à mon arrière arrière grand-père, il le donna à mon arrière arrière grand-mère, mon arrière grand-père le donna lui aussi à mon arrière grand-mère, mon grand-père donna également ce bijou à ma grand-mère, jusqu'à ce que mon père l'ait en sa possession. » s'exclama Ash en regardant le collier puis Elena. Elena eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupée en réalisant la signification du collier, elle rougit alors de plus belle.

Ash, voyant qu'elle savait déjà, s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très proches, simplement une quinzaine de centimètres. Pikachu, Koyuki et Pluvia décidèrent de s'éloigner pour leur laisser de l'espace et allèrent regarder à 3 mètres de distance.

« Les hommes de la famille ont toujours donné ce collier à la personne avec laquelle ils voulaient être toute leur vie, à la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus et pour laquelle ils donneraient leur vie. A la personne avec laquelle ils voudraient passer l'éternité. » Ash prit doucement le collier et le referma tendrement autour du cou de sa belle Elena. Ash le retourna alors laissant apparaître une inscription sur le tour intérieur du collier.

« Meus pectus pectoris, meus animus, meus mens, meus somes, meus valde substantia, meus valde res, est belongs ut it Dea. » _(Note : Je ne sais pas la justesse de ce latin, je ne fais que recopier.)_ lut doucement Ash. « C'est le latin pour : Mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit, mon corps, mon essence, mon existence, appartiennent à cette Déesse. » traduit-il avant de prendre Elena dans ses bras.

« Je voulais te donner cela depuis très longtemps, merci à la divinité qui m'a donné le courage d'enfin te l'offrir. » déclara-t-il alors qu'une larme de bonheur descendait le long de sa joue.

Elena pleurait elle aussi de joie quand elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ash et enterra sa tête dans son cou. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi parfait ? »

« Parce que si je ne l'étais pas, je ne te mériterais pas. » répondit-il en retournant son embrassade. C'était bien la bonne, son unique âme sœur.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot mais tant pis, tu es mon idiot. » dit Elena gaiement. Elle ne le laisserait jamais partir, pas maintenant, et pas plus tard, jamais.

_**Avec Régis et Pierre**_

« Donc Ash lui a finalement donné. » dit Régis, stupéfié d'admiration à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Pierre, de son côté, en était réduit à pleurer devant la beauté de la scène. « Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être aussi bon ? » demanda-t-il des larmes coulant sur son visage.

_**Avec Adan et Natasha**_

« Devrait-on déjà prévoir le mariage de ces deux-là ? » demanda Adan la larme à l'oeil.

« Je suis déjà en train de le planifier. » dit Natasha plus heureuse que jamais.

_**Avec Ash et Elena**_

Ash retint Elena dans ses bras pendant un moment qui lui sembla être des heures avant de la pousser gentiment loin de lui en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Elena, va voir Koyuki et les autres. Ça ne va pas prendre longtemps. » lui demanda tendrement Ash. Elena hocha la tête et s'exécuta, allant vers les trois autres Pokémons.

Ash sourit une nouvelle fois avant de regarder dans son dos avec une expression transpirant le danger. « Ok les gens, montrez-vous ! » déclara-t-il alors que sa main se chargeait de pouvoir et passait à la couleur bleue brillante caractéristique de son Aura. « Il est temps de vous montrer ! » Il fit motion pour un coup alors après s'être retourné, ce qui envoya une grosse décharge d'Aura, balayant tous les arbres sur son passage et écorchant le sol. Alors que le nuage de poussière se désépaississait, Ash et Elena pouvaient distinguer quatre silhouettes, relativement indemne de la décharge, enfin, pour le moment.

« Régis, Pierre, s'il vous plait, donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer tous les deux parce que je suis bien tenté là de vous trancher la tête d'un seul coup d'un seul. » déclara Ash alors qu'il relâchait un extraordinaire flux d'Aura qui se mit à danser furieusement autour de lui.

Pierre et Régis étaient pétrifiés de terreur, ils n'avaient jamais pensés que Ash pouvait utiliser l'Aura et surtout ils étaient effrayés par le volume d'Aura qu'il produisait en ce moment. Adan et Natasha, voyant qu'Ash était focalisé sur les deux gamins, se dirent qu'ils devaient saisir leur chance et s'enfuir. Malheureusement, Ash s'en rendit compte.

« Vous deux, merci de vous arrêter. » lança-t-il en faisant apparaître deux cristaux aux pointes acérées avant de les envoyer vers les deux étrangers, les cristaux se transformèrent soudainement en toiles d'araignées qui capturèrent les deux fuyards facilement. Les toiles les saucissonèrent avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

« A l'exception de mon oncle là, pendant qu'on y est, ça fait un bail tonton » salua Ash avec un sourire. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il à Natasha en la fixant avec un regard terrifiant.

« Ça fait un bail Ash. Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, bordel, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu pleurais, en train de grandir pour devenir un parfait gentle... » Adan ne put finir son monologue, une tête et un coup de pied l'ayant percuté à mi-section, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR UNE REUNION ! » hurla Natasha en essayant de se libérer de la toile d'araignée en frappant dans tous les sens.

« VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ? » demanda Elena en apparaissant juste à côté de son deuxième père, lui lançant un regard venimeux.

« Ouais Elena, c'est l'oncle que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. C'est le frère de ma mère et était le meilleur ami de mon père, tu le connais ? » demanda Ash en envoyant une Aura Sphere juste à côté de Pierre et Régis, créant un cratère de plus de deux mètres devant leur nez. « Bougez encore, et ce sera votre tour. » prévint-il.

Pierre et Régis déglutirent en voyant la destruction que causait ne serait-ce qu'une simple Aura Sphere lancée par Ash. « Si je meurs, reste loin de ma tombe. » murmura Pierre à Régis, terrifié pour sa vie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi visiter ta tombe. » répondit le petit-fils du professeur alors qu'il lançait un regard à Elena et Ash qui avaient une conversation avec Adan « parce que je crois que mon enterrement sera le même jour que le tien. » finit-il nerveusement.

Ils n'auraient vraiment pas du les suivre, oh et puis, ce sont leurs funérailles après tout.

_**Enfin ! C'est ça qu'on dit. Je m'excuse bien sur pour le temps de mise à jour, je suis très pris en ce moment donc je ne peux que faire quelques phrases de traduction à la fois. Pour ce qui est du chapitre, Ash qui fait littéralement sa demande, c'est trop mignon tout plein :D **_

_**Enjoy !**_


End file.
